


Light (My life in Naruto, Naruto fanfiction)

by DarkAngel2020



Series: Light(My Life In Naruto, Naruto Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2020/pseuds/DarkAngel2020
Summary: You don't belong they are right
Series: Light(My Life In Naruto, Naruto Fanfiction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129070
Kudos: 1





	1. Stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Fanfiction and I am nervous about posting it but decided to see if someone other than me would like it. My chapters are long as I like to try and be as detailed as possible.  
> Please don't steal my work.  
> Things You Need To Know  
> * *=my character's thoughts  
> " "=someone talking but that was obvious  
> Bold = kyuubi  
> ******=Time skip  
> If I mention someone's age it is because I figured Out that is how old they are at the time.  
> I write my chapters on paper then post. I already have four chapters written that I will post.  
> Hopefully someone likes it and thank you for reading  
> Oh my I forgot. I don't own any of the Naruto characters . I just own my character and anything to do with her.

I tossed and turned in my sleep as my nightmare started. It was the same one I had been having since I started watching Naruto in elementary school. Minato Namikaze, Hurizen Sarutobi, kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya, and a blurred out figure are inside a hideout outside of Konohagakure. The calendar on the wall says it is August, and only up to the sixth is crossed out. Kushina is obviously pregnant, and Minato is wearing his Hokage cloak. The blurry person is pacing around the room tell the cries of a newborn are heard behind a closed door. My nightmare acts like an episode and I am taken into the room. The newborn's mother is a blurry mess too but she is covered by a white blanket. Only some of her snow white hair is not a blurry. The medic ninja wrap the newborn in a pink blanket then carry her to the others. The blurry, now father is handed his daughter and news that the mother did not make it. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Hurizen look devastated as the father sits on a chair. His tears that fall on the newborn girl are the only thing not blurry about him. Minato seems close to him, and looks like he is about to console him as a big bang is heard that is fallowed by the hideout shaking. The fourth, third and Jiraiya go check what has happened as the father speaks.

"I love you Akari"

I toss harder in my sleep as my terror takes me out of the hideout. Konohagakure can just be seen to the south, but it what is to the north that has both kages, and sannin's attention. All I could tell is that one, it is black and two, it is huge and three, it looks like a wolf. It is when Hurizen Sarutobi speaks that I learn more.

"This is not good Lord First and Second just barely sealed the Daiaurufu of Konton, Hakai and Horobosu into the ground someone must have broken the barriers, and seals"

Minato looks toward the village with concern on his face as Lord, dumb fuck Danzo Shimura shows up.

"I heard the noise and came, what is going on and why are you outside the village Minato?"

"None of your concern Lord Shimura, what should we do Hurizen?"  
The third shacks his head.

"I do not know, I am not strong enough to handle that kyuubi, I do not think anyone is"

Danzo seems to notice the beast as it starts to get closer allowing more of its features to be seen. It looks like a version of Okami Amaterasu without the think over her back, and sky blue markings.

"Something must be done it will destroy everything and kill everyone Minato"

As the Kyuubi gets closer Danzo definitely seems afraid, and Sarutobi rolls his hands into fists.

"He is so strong he is just taking his time the bastard, the strength of a ten tail with one"

The fourth looks sad suddenly as he looks at them.

"If he was sealed once than I think it is possible but...I will need a jinchuriki"

Danzo snuffed at him

"And where Lord Fourth do you expect to find one?"

The Fourth sadly looked toward the wooden cabin.

"Prepare Hurizen, Jiraiya I will bring the hero"

"she was born early Minato she may die"

"then she will take him with her...Please just prepare"

The yellow flash disappears away. Danzo Shimura looks at the third well he and the sannin prepared.

"Did Kushina..."

"No" "Than who's child..."

"Not now Danzo, later"

My tossing, and turning worsens as I know what is about to come but I can not force myself to wake. Only at the same point every time can I wake. Minato Namikaze reappears in the cabin. Kushina is commenting on the newborns cuteness tell she notices him.

"What is it Minato, is everything alright?"

When she sees him shake his head no as he approaches it concerns her.

"The Daiaurufu of Konton, Hakai and Horobosu somehow escaped his sealing..."

He sadly looks at the blurry father

"I see only one way...I am sorry but I need your daughter"

Whoever it is seems to hesitate

"Why, what do you want with Akari?"

"Hopefully seal him within her...I don't have time, I'm sorry but one for the lives of the many"

He carefully takes the newborn from her father as his wife raises her voice at him.

"Minato she is premature..."

Obviously not wanting to hear his wife's concerns or look at the baby's father's saddened face anymore he teleports back outside. Minato tries to smile at the tiny baby as he walks her over to the others. Before handing her to Jiraiya he apologizes.

"I'm sorry little one, I truly am sorry Akari"

He flashes away then reappears with a basket to place the newborn in within a barrier circle.

"Hurry Minato it approaches"

Danzo's voice is riddled with fear as Minato finished creating the seal on the newborn girl. I do not know if the kyuubi was over confident or what but it stepped into the barrier with all four paws before it seemed to notice what was happening. It towered over everyone, and thing. And the red where the eyes are meant to be has always terrified me the most.

Before the terror goes any further I snap awake. I can fell the sweat in my shoulder length, snow white hair and all over my back but I staid still for a couple of seconds attempting to push the fear away. I turn to look at my digital alarm clock and growl as it reads four am. My Jack Russell dog looks at me with concern before stretching on my other red pillow. I do not care what some people think. Animals do care, and if you ask me they are more human than we are.

"I'm okay Shyla just my dream again"

I get up waking my big seventy pound Aussie mix, and one hundred and twenty six pound Lab, Hound wolf mix that are on my floor.

"It's early you guys I'm going to shower first"

I have always spoken to my pets like they are a person. I would rather to speak to my dogs than people any day. They seem to usually understand. Specially Shyla, but I have had her for the longest. My two big dogs lay back down, and go back to sleep as I exit my room, and go into the dark hallway. As per usual my small dog fallows me as I make my way to the bathroom. It is only two rooms down from mine so I did not turn on the hall light. I did not want to wake anyone else, but a voice coming from the end of the hall stops me.

"You're up early Paula, are you okay?"

It is just my mom, but I wanted to jump back. I did not because it would have just caused her to ask questions. I rolled my dark brown eyes at her mom instincts, and grab the bathroom door handle.

"Yes mom I'm fine just can't sleep"

"You sure?"

*No mom I'm having that Naruto night terror again* I put one foot inside the bathroom before responding.

"Yes I'm fine"

Shyla slipped into the bathroom but I shod her out before closing the door. What am I supposed to do tell her that I am having the nightmares again. No she would just have me stop re watching Naruto, take down all my posters and maybe even take all my manga novels away, not happening. I put my pajamas which is just an Itachi t shirt that is big enough for me to wear as a night gown, underwear and black sleep pants on the two sink counter before walking into the stand up shower. I closed the glass door, and took a deep breath attempting to push the rest of my lingering fear away before turning on the water.

While I was standing outside of the water to put the conditioner in my hair I could swear I heard the front door open, and close but that made no sense to me. I could smell my mom cooking, and even if my dogs went to ask to be let out she would have let them out the front, not the back door. And there is no way any of my other three siblings are up. It is bad enough we have to get up at six, or six thirty so we would have time to get ready before we head down to our bus stop for seven thirty. I decided as I washed out my hair that I was probably hearing things. I finished my shower then realized I forgot to bring my change of clothing into the bathroom. *Fuck* I put my clothing in the laundry basket near the bathroom door before opening it slightly. Shyla waged her tail excitedly seeing me. She probably just stayed near the door the whole time.

"I forgot clothes Shyla, dumb huh"

She barked seeming to agree with my comment then started back toward my room. I grabbed my purple towel, wrapped myself up and started back to my room. I prefer to dress in the washroom after my shower as it saves a couple of steps, but with that not being an option I was glade none of my siblings were up yet. My two big dogs greeted me as I entered and started to fallow me as I walked toward my walk in closet. I told them to stay before closing the closet's sliding door.

My walk in closet is the size of a small room with shelves, clothing hanging from rods, and it had a small, leather cushioned bench I sat on in the middle of it. For me it is so big, since I am not into cloth shopping like some teenage girls my age so most of my shelves on the right have my manga, Funko Pops, Pokemon and other anime toys that I do not want my dogs to ever get their paws on. My high school uniform takes up the least amount of my hangers, just four. Luckily for me it is a dress down day so I could wear what ever I wanted, as long as the clothing was not racist or to sexual. I decided on no Naruto hoping that some time without any of the characters everywhere would help with my nightmares. I grabbed my red camouflage, cargo pants and slipped them on over my underwear then put on a matching sport bra as knocking started at my closet's door.

"Yes?"

"Paula do you have my If You Can Read This I Was Forced o Put Down My Controller And Re Enter Society hoodie, I think this one is yours?'

I rolled my eyes at my youngest brother, Silver's literalness. He did not need to repeat each word off the sweater but did anyway.

"I'll check"

I went through my hoodies, and sweaters tell I found it and checked the size. *XL yup* I took it off the hanger and went to the door. We exchanged hoodies, and I put my medium hoodie back on the empty hanger.I put on a plain, black t shirt then my over sized, red, sweater that had sweaters all the way down it. The sweater is so big on me it passes my butt. I put on to my dismay, black socks. I do not like wearing socks of any kind.

I left my closet, and checked the time. I was a little after five thirty so I grabbed my cell of my entertainment stand, and my black, over the head headphones off my blue owl Squishmellow toy, Hootz and greeting the exited dogs.

"Alright you guys lets go"

they fallowed me out of my room, down the hall and to the deck door in the kitchen. My mom greeted me as I opened the sliding door to let my dogs out.

"I made you your favorite for breakfast, steak and eggs"

I smiled but stayed in between the door watching my dogs play.

"Thanks mom"

It was a beautiful morning but something felt off. More off than usual but living surrounded by forest, and it's wildlife I waited to make sure my feeling was not because a bear, or something was not going to attack my pets out of nowhere before I went and sat at the kitchen's island. I ate my poached eggs first adding salt, and pepper to them. Silver arrived carrying his Nintendo Switch, and sat across from me as I started on my steak. I knew Silver was up early so he could game before school but decided to make small talk with him.

"you're up early Silver"

"Yup, I'm going on the computer if you're not"

"No I'm good"

I cut into the medium steak ending the conversation as my little brother received his steak, and scrambled eggs. I looked over my shoulder to check on Shyla, TenshiMakwa the Aussie mix, and Komaru the hybrid. Shyla was at the glass looking to get in. No doubt in my mind to beg for a piece of my steak. How she knew I was eating with the door closed was beyond me. The two big dogs were ruff housing near the wooden fence unaware they would miss out on a piece of meat. I let Shyla in quickly and she trotted over to the island to wait for me. I just figured she knew I gave in easily by now. I cut her a small piece and had her give me paw. My mom never says anything because she spoils them herself.

******

I grabbed my dark red, and black school bag once I put on my black runners. My shoes had neon orange lasses. I was listening to Awaken by Divide Music as I considered putting my hair in a ponytail, but instead decided against it as my first, younger brother Phil called out.

"Come on Paula we'll miss the bus"

He had on all black. His black t shirt had a skull on the center of it. Even his shoes are black. I rolled my eyes as Shyla fallowed me to the door.

"Yeah right, plus what a shame that would be"

"For you, don't you have that school field trip to Toronto today"

"Oh yeah"

I closed the house door a little more excited for the day ahead. Unlike my siblings that would have to spend their day in the jail, the government calls school I would be off with my art class to the city. Phil turned on his cellphone's data so he could watch some anime once we got to the bus stop, that is not even ten minutes away from our home.

"If you see any good shirts get me one"

"K"

Phil was aiming for band, or anime related shirts since our stores rarely sell them.

As we made our way to the bus stop Shyla walked ahead by ten feet. As per usual she was on alert. Since I got the Jack Russell when I was little I always took her everywhere. Once I started in school I had her fallow me to the bus stop. She always just watches me leave, then since she is always home when I arrive I assume she just goes there. Most dogs can not be trusted to do this alone like her, so Shyla has always amazed me. She is almost all white with just a black, and tan patch on her left side of her head.

We made it to the end of our small street and I got the feeling of being watched suddenly so I stopped, and glanced toward the forest across from me. My heart was racing and with Shyla looking I figured there had to be something there. But nope, nothing. *Not again* I took a deep breath in as my sister called. They had continued on and had just noticed that I had stopped.

"Paula hurry up"

I looked at my small dog before continuing on

"ghost again Shyla"

She titled her head before fallowing as if to question my words. Like there was something in the woods but I just missed it or something. That made my nerves start to come back so I quickened my pace the rest of the way to the stop. Which caused my siblings some alarm since I don not usually do that.

"Was there a wolf or something?"

I shrugged

"I could not see anything but maybe"

Phil sat on a chair in front of a small general store that is right next to our stop. I could hear his anime, and Silver was watching from over his shoulders. I hoped the store owner would let us in early, and he did. Bob, the owner greeted us opening the door. That was the best thing about living out in the country side. Everyone knew each other, and usually are really kind.

Shyla waited outside the store at the door while I, Silver and my older sister Victoria went in to get something. Phil was not going to stop watching his anime and just asked me to get him a 70ml Dr.Pepper bottle. I grabbed us both a bottle of pop and went to cash out. I grabbed two pieces of beef jerky, one of my favorite snacks and paid before leaving. I gave my brother his drink as the other kids, and teenagers that use the bus stop showed up. I rolled my eyes, and turned up my music as the glances due to my hair started. My hair color was uncommon anywhere I went. Usually people had to dye their hair to get it as white as mine so it caused me to get bullied by some people.

"Here Shy don't forget to go right home"

I gave my dog half of the second piece of jerky as the bus arrived. I waited to go on the bus last so I could wave bye to Shyla. I ignored the bullying as I sat in the middle of the bus, on the side facing the stop so I could try and see what my dog did when the bus leaves. Shyla just sat there watching the bus leave and soon she was out of my line of sight.

******

I closed my locker happy to get to my first period class. I wanted to be early, and since I do not have any friends in the school there was no one for me to bump into to stop me. My one friend I have had since elementary school went to a different high school so we see each other on weekends when possible.

"Frost bitch"

"loser"

"freak"

"you don't belong here, go back where you are from"

I rolled my eyes ignoring their words, but yes they hurt. I have heard it all well before high school though. It is just I figured that by now since I am seventeen it would have stopped. I never felt like I belonged. I love my family but even with them I felt like I did not belong. So those words always cut the deepest.

**You don't belong they are right**

*Shut up*I shock my head lightly, and turned up my music slightly to help drown out the voice in my head as I made it to my classroom.

I sat at my desk, the last on in front and took out my sketch book. My art teacher looked up from her I pad noticing my early arrival.

"You excited for the trip Paula there is still fifteen minutes before class?"

"Kinda"

I flipped through my book tell I reached my unfinished drawing of Kakashi Hatake using his chidori. I sighed and flipped to the next page *no Naruto today sorry sensei.* I started to doodle a chibi, red panda as the rest of my class started to arrive. Dark haired, brown eyed Dylan bent down next to my face. I could smell his minty cologne, but avoided eye contact since I knew he was not going to be friendly with me. Him and his friends are some of my biggest bullies, and took the art class assuming it was an easy grade. In a voice low enough that the teacher could not hear Dylan whispered

"Frost bitch"

I ignored him and continued my doodle. As per any bully this aggravated Dylan. He took my pencil. I wanted to laugh in his face. I obviously had more than one pencil.

"Look up Paula, look me in the face freak, maybe if you looked at people you'd have friends"

*maybe*I kept my eyes on my sleeping, red panda. He was still whispering so Mrs.K had no reason to look up from her I pad on her desk.

**Why allow this you are stronger than him end him**

*oh great this is the last thing I need, a voice telling me to hurt people*I figured it was starting up again because of my lack of sleep. Usually I have a voice in my head that bullies me, but this one was different. It sounded louder, muffled but louder.

"Look up freak, just do it"

I decided to end this, but without violence. All Dylan had to do was speak loud enough for our teacher to hear him. I grabbed a new pencil from my bag, and got the reaction I was expecting.

"Seriously fuckin' freak"

He dropped my old pencil and started for his desk at the back of the class. Mrs.K looked up

"what was that Mr.James?"

*Dumb ass*I picked up my pencil as the bell rang starting the school day. Mrs.K got up from her desk.

"I asked you a question Dylan"

"nothing Mrs.Kellerman"

"this school does not tolerate bullying Dylan, apologize"

I rolled my eyes. We all know that as long as a teacher does not catch the bullying it is tolerated in schools. I did not want his apology because it would be fake. The rest of the class watched him get up from his desk and walk back to mine.

"I'm sorry Paula"

I hated all the eyes on me, and just wanted to get going to the city. Mrs.k waited a couple of seconds for me to respond, but I did not so she had him go back to his desk. She explained that once we got to Toronto we where to buddy up. And once we looked threw a museum we where free to do whatever for the rest of the day. We just had to be back at the bus by six. Everyone got up excited, talking among friends as we headed for the waiting bus. I sat near the front and put back on my headphones not wanting my teacher to check on me. I looked through my music tell I found Auburn Crown (Naruto) by Fabvl.

******

The museum was boring. I liked some of the art but by the end of it I was bored, and hungry. I walked along the down town streets alone. The budding up thing never happened for me. I did not expect or care that it had not happened. Naruto cosplayers, and vendors were everywhere I looked. *It had to be Naruto day or something the one day I don't have my hitaiate* I stopped near the Eaton Center entrance and watched the cosplayers good, and bad go by me. Some looked probably do to my hair. *Where to eat?* I am not an average city goer so I actually had no idea where some of the things are. I took out my phone and was typing in google maps when a hand gently touched my left shoulder from behind. I snapped my head back toward the hand's owner afraid I was being robbed.

"Wow there Kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you"

If Jiraiya was real I would imagine this guy to be him. This guy had the sannin down perfectly. From the hair to his getas. But not fifty year old Jiraiya that meets Naruto more like forty year old him. *Forty or forty one, he could win a cosplay reward easily, he's lucky it's June and sunny though with those sandals* I stared at him, and staid quiet. He rubbed the back of his head.

"My name's Jiraiya"

"sure"

I took a step away from him so he would not be able to grab me or my bag. Jiraiya kept a friendly face.

"I don't mean to pry but didn't you come of a bus, and I'm sure the teacher said to pair up"

Another step back was taken away from him. He did not stop me, he just staid still.

"You seem lonely is all, I mean no harm"

"I used to...I'm not"

I scolded myself as I looked away from him hoping he would go away, but my stomach rumbled and the guy laughed.

"Hungry Kiddo, what do you want it's on me?"

"Why?"

I was both scared, and curious as to why a random man would be willing to spend money on someone they never knew before. Most people are not like that.

"Like I said you seem lonely, so what will it be?"

I took a small breath to calm myself. Free food sounded good but if he tried anything I would run.

"Japanese"

Indigenous and Japanese culture are where I feel most at home. The indigenous I could understand because my family is metis, but the Japanese not really I just assumed it was from all the anime, and manga I read, also the food I have tried is good. Jiraiya said he knew a good place and I cautiously fallowed him.

We arrived at Yumi Sushi and it was full inside so we ordered takeout. Jiraiya got katsu chicken with a green salad. While I ordered beef dolsot bibimbap, and tofu teriyaki with miso soup. He did say it was free so I was going to eat. We fond a place near by to eat.

"Itadakimasu"

"itadakimasu"

We both ate in silence. I watched a bad team seven walk by once I finished eating. Jiraiya got up.

"What's next kid?"

Huh?"

The man buying me food was one thing, but fallowing me around tell I have to go home was something else. He seemed trustworthy though so I told him I wanted to get some gifts. We went around. I bought band, and anime shirts for Phil, and myself. We talked the whole time but it was mostly me talking about myself. I avoided going into to much detail just in case.

Back near the Eaton Center entrance I went through the vendors buying key chains for my bag. I wanted to thank the man so I aught him one of Jiraiya on Gama. I was nervous about giving it to him so I waited a bet. When I leaned against a wall near a book store he had disappeared so I worried that I had missed my chance.

"Here Kiddo"

I almost jumped and he grinned holding back a laugh. It was like a Naruto moment. He held out half a blue popsicle for me. I took my chance I held out the key chain. He took it and looked it over.

"What's this for?"

"I wanted to thank you...For everything"

Jiraiya smiled and put it in his pocket as I started on the popsicle.

"It's not a problem Paula..."

Fear went through me. I never mentioned my name not once. He started to walk away.

"You stay safe and listen to your instincts"

I could not move or call after him. He disappeared into a crowd of cosplayers as my name was called from the other direction. Mrs.K, fallowed by the whole class walked up to me *oh shit what time is it.*

"We've been searching for you, the bus is waiting"

Technically this was my teachers fault but I apologized anyway. I tried to shack my fear from the man knowing my name as we all got on the bus. I sat at the front. My left hand shacking as I swiped through my phone to find my music app. The only other time I was unable to stop shacking from fear was when my dad showed up at my elementary school after getting out on bail for trying to kill me.

******

My mom was waiting for me when I got back to the school's parking lot. I could see Mrs.Kellerman talking with Dylan's parents. *Oh great...At least it's June so school's almost over* I put all my bags in the middle of the Dodge van then got in the front. Shyla jumped up on my lap sensing my fear. She gave me kisses and sat quietly as I patted her head then back.

"You okay Paula, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

*Stupid mom instincts*

"I'm okay it was just...A little scare while I was in Toronto but I could use an Ice Cap"

"Okay I'll stop at Tim's on the way home, you're lucky you were on your trip""

"Why?"

"Apparently one of the cafeteria workers poisoned the food"

"No way is everyone okay?"

This sounded crazy to me. The cafeteria workers always seemed so nice. Some even knew students by their names.

"Luckily I haven't heard of any deaths but I'm sure it'll just be you going to school tomorrow"

"Crazy did they make an arrest?"

"Yes I wouldn't be sending you if they hadn't, but the cafeteria is closed for the week since they threw everything out"

"I was going to ask that"

My mom polled into a Tim Hortan's parking lot and I got out allowing Shyla to fallow. It was after nine so our small towns are like ghost towns. I did not have to fear my dog being dog napped because of that. I ordered my large Ice Cap and two plain timbits before I checked to make sure Shyla was still near the door. She was sitting waiting while on alert. I grabbed my drink and timbits then went back to the van. I gave Shyla her treats once we where back inside the vehicle.

"In case you're still hungry there is still KFC or pizza at home"

I found a music channel I liked then buckled up.

"Okay"

The rest of the way home was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Jan 2021 went through and spell checked it.//


	2. Should Have Listened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day in our universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me time to post a chapter. I have to share the computer I write them on so it takes time to type them down.

My night terror happened again but this time I woke up at five, and with a sense of danger that I could not shack. I rubbed Shyla's head then got up.

"Something's up Shyla and it's not the crazy cafeteria worker"

I grabbed my school uniform then started for the bathroom. I walked over to the bathroom window, which like my window faced the large backyard. I quickly glanced over it but only a black squirrel caught my eye. *Few* I got into the shower after undressing as Knocking started. Luckily it was just my mom wanting to know what I wanted for breakfast.

"Veggie omelet please"

"Okay, I'm letting the dogs out"

With my sense of danger at an all time high I was not so sure if it was safe. But what would I tell my mom. It was just a sense after all. I grabbed my shampoo and just told my mom to keep on eye on them. I lied and told her I thought I had seen a wolf yesterday. Not that I needed to tell my mom to watch them. She treats them like her grandchildren.

Once I finished and dressed I checked on the dogs through the window. The two big ones were ruff housing, but Shyla was looking toward a part out of my line of sight. Her hackles went up, and she went into a threatening stance. Quickly I dashed out the bathroom and to the deck door. Shyla is not a violent dog by no means. She has never shown her teeth or bitten anyone but my dad. So if Shyla was going to attack it was serious. I opened the door as the other two noticed, and as I jumped off the deck all three had charged. Nothing. *What the fuck* I walked over to them.

"Wood really"

I took the piece Tenshi had from her. *Where did it come from?* I tossed the log, and the torn pieces over the fence then looked at my Jack Russell as my mom appeared.

"What was it Paula?"

"Probably just neighbor kids, it was a log"

My mom shock her head as I called the three in, annoyed. But really I wanted to laugh. I went over to the kitchen table and started to eat my omelet. Of course the three nuts wanted a piece.

"No you guys attacked a log"

Shyla buffed as if telling me she did not as I finished and put my plate in the sink. I gave them their Blue kibble then went to get my lunch ready for school. I grabbed my Naruto water bottle and blue Powerade from the fridge as Silver appeared. Apparently being poisoned was not going to stop him from gaming. He looked like hell, and he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Good luck in that hell Paula?"

"Aw thanks Silver"

Our mom made him a grill cheese as I finished getting my school bag ready. I grabbed my dogs leashes, and took them out for a quick walk. Once I got back I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to my mom.

"Love you Paula, have a good day"

"I'll try love you too"

Shyla went to fallow me but I stopped her.

"I think it's best you stay home today, I'll see you after school"

For whatever reason I teared up. I wiped them away and for the first time went to the bus stop alone. With a feeling of dread coming over me.

******

I sat outside during lunch eating. My music playing in my ears.

**I would not go home if I was you, you will regret it**

I shock my head, and attempted to ignore the voice in my head. It growled angrily.

**You will regret it Akari**

*Oh great I've snapped, calling myself by that babies name* I took a sip of my water from my water bottle then started to search through my songs.

**Oh I'm sorry do you prefer Paula, then Paula you must not go home**

I ignored the voice and went to get up but was pushed down. My headphones fell off my head and I cursed Dylan in my mind. They were likely broken, and if not one of his friends stepping on them definitely broke them. Luckily my phone staid in my pocket. I had been eating in a little treed area that the smokers usually use, but it was empty. I got up and brushed myself off as he went into a fighting stance, and challenged me. His friends cheered him on, but I only sighed and picked up the rest of my things. I do not like confrontation. It is not that I could not hand Dylan, the whopping he deserves it is just I don not want to. I used to take martial arts classes, archery and horseback riding lessons, but I dropped the karate and archery once in grade eight so I could keep taking taijutsu. I started to walk away.

"Chicken"

His friends laughed while I sighed and stopped. As I turned around I decided to use some words from my favorite sensei. I looked Dylan in his eyes.

"You're not worth my time scum"

I walked back into the school. If he really wanted to fight I am sure I would never have made it to the doors.

My last class was gym. I got ready and went to stretch. Dylan and his friends where talking with some of the girls in the class. By the occasional glances I could tell it was about me. One of the girls. That I could tell was a Naruto fan by her headband around her neck walked up to me.

"You think your so great, Kakashi would kick your ass"

I rolled my eyes at the brunet.

"No duh girl, he also could kick your ass he is a jonin after all"

She crossed her arms and walked away, glancing back at me once. I sighed and waited for our teacher to show up, done with the day.He showed up and told us we would go for a jog around the town. Everyone whined but me. I did not like that on one of the hottest days we where going to jog outside, but there is no use in complaining.

******

I closed and locked my locker before starting for my bus.

**Don't get on that bus**

I ignored the voice and went to sit in the back. I sighed realizing I had no headphones so I could not listen to my music on the way home. And with the feeling of dread I was not sure if I would be able to get through it.

I jumped off the bus, and took a deep breath in and out before starting for back home.

**One last warning, turn around now**

I shock my head, tired of the voice *shut up shut up up up up.* I turned down my street but stopped. Everything seemed normal but felt wrong. I continued thinking my fear was just from the odd week I was having. As I made it to my house I did not see my dogs in the window near the front door like they usually are. They always greet me when I get home *odd.* My mind screamed at me but I continued toward the door. My heart was racing but I opened the door, and my heart shattered into a million pieces. It looked like a blood bath. They had fought, but my three dogs lied murdered.

"No"

I knelt in front of them tears flowing. Before I could get up to check on the rest of my family a voice that sent chills down my spine spoke.

"Such tears for such worthless creatures"

*Worthless* I was going to kill the owner of that voice. But when I looked toward it I could not move. *This is a sick joke right* a guy that looked, ad dressed like Orochimaru stud five feet away from me. He was holding the corpses of our two family cats. He through them on top the dogs as I attempted to fight whatever fear I had to rise.

"You..."

Footsteps sounded on my right, and before I could blink I was grabbed by the owner. I looked to see someone dressed like a cloaked anbu. The snake sannin walked up to me.

"Don't worry about these people they are dead"

*No way* I fought and screamed at him.

"You Killed My Family"

The anbu tightened his grip as Orochimaru started laughing. The fingers on one of his hands started to glowing *what the...*

"Oh child what lies you have been lead to believe, seal release"

He touched my left side causing pain to surge through my body to the point where I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Jan 2021 spell checked it//


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival to rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make note of events that have, and have yet to happen in my chapters.  
> Picture used from pinterest.com. One (was looking through pinterest and found this picture which is how I see Akari's hair, the child not the adult picture belongs to the owner not me)is for Akari's hair and the other is my attempt at drawing her eye. I'm no the best but I tried
> 
> I noticed spelling errors and fixed it

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I could feel the tears I had likely been crying on my cheeks. The anbu member held my easily over his shoulder as he moved along. You would think carrying a teenager would be a little more difficult. And Orochimaru did not look happy.

"The land of Lightning, you fool we're near Kumogakure"

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru but it can't be helped, the jutsu does not work that way"

I was really confused. Not only did these guys dress up like Naruto characters, but now they where talking like we where in it too. I glanced to my left with my eyes and realized not only how fast we where moving, but that the environment looked animated *What the fuck is going on here.* I struggled trying to see if I could free myself but the anbu as I started to fall grabbed me with both hands.

"Brat"

*Brat I'll show you murdering scum a brat* rage went trough me, and I tried kicking at him. His voice was almost a laugh

"Lord Orochimaru I don't think she realizes yet"

I struggled screaming at them that I would get my revenge for my family. The snake sannin looked me in my eyes for a moment as I started to realize trying to kick at the anbu was more difficult than I expected it to be.

"They where not your family, it was a lie"

He and the anbu with my struggling back over his shoulder continued on.

After what I think was ten minutes I was able to free myself. I fell and hit the ground hard. It almost took my breath away but I was able to get up. Not that I was on my feet for long since the bear masked anbu kicked me. I looked at him with a glare full of rage from the lose of my family strong.

"You hold still"

He went to grab me, my mind was still trying to get over the animation part but I decided to play dirty. Once he was close enough I kicked him where the sun doe not shine then tried to buck it way from both my kidnappers as he swore like Hidan. I did not make it far. He appeared in front of me and sent me flying into a tree which sent me into unconsciousness.

I thought I died since everything was black but then it started to look like hallways. I started to walk around *this short of looks like when Naruto meets Kurama.* I continued along in no particular direction.

**Paula**

I froze the voice scared me more then Orochimaru's did but considering everything so far I fallowed it. It repeated my name over, and over tell I found a large room with red, cage bars that had no end height wise. The voice I heard next was a rumble.

**Finally girl**

Moving chains could be heard from the inside of the cage. Fear coursed through me as the Kyuubi from my night terrors appeared. His eyes still glowed red, but he had glowing chains all around his body, legs, neck and muzzle. I hated the muzzle one, even as afraid as I was at that moment I felt bad for him. No animal deserved that. *But how...*

**Yes**

"you can..."

**Yes I can hear your thoughts**

"what's going on?"

**We have no time for that, know I am on your side and shall add you if you let me**

The room vanished before I could get answers. My eyes opened, and I was back with Orochimaru and the anbu. I looked around, but it was night time and the only light source was ten feet away with my kidnappers. I could feel rope around my body so I knew I was tied up. I also felt cold, really cold. That was when I remembered the land of Frost was after the land of Lightning. *I'm going to freeze to death* I moved slightly and realized we likely would be in a cave since the ground beneath me felt like rock.

"Oh look the brat is up"

I gave the bear mask anbu a sour face. If I was not tied up he would have gotten a middle finger.

"Hungry?"

The anbu jerk teasingly waved a fire roasted fish that was on a stick as he approached. My stomach rumbled and he laughed *jerk.* He suddenly put the stick inches from my left eye. I swallowed realizing he probably was still mad about me kicking him.

"I should poke one of your eyes out"

*Yup still mad* before he could even move another inch Orochimaru had a kunai at his throat.

"She is the last one with that kekki genkai"

The anbu backed off but I was more confused than ever as they went back to the fire. *Kekki genkai my eyes are dark brown* I was relieved I would not be loosing an eye though. The Kyuubi within me spoke.

**No, the seal placed on you made them look dark brown**

*so that was why I passed out, he broke a seal*

**Yes not mine though**

*to bad huh, while anyway we are in a cave Kage*

**Kage?**

*I'm not thinking Dire wolf of chaos, Destruction and Ruin that's to long so I'm calling you Kage*

**Fine, I always thought my name overdone anyway**

*this is going to sound weird but when are we, do you know?*

**Hm... what would best help you figure it out?**

I thought about it for a couple of minutes wishing I could stretch out. *I know this well get me two answers, how old is Itachi Uchiha?*

**Tsk, hm...It's the night of June third so still seven**

*Aw he's still cutetachi, he doesn't even have his sharingan yet...No, no..* It started to dawn no me. I looked down to see that I was just wearing my uniform shirt. But it now was way oversized, just being held on by the rope around me. *I'm only two...Fucking two* Kage growled at me and told me to keep my panic inside so I would not alert my kidnappers.I felt defeated, how was I supposed to escape. I was just a toddler. I could not fight a genin let alone a anbu and sannin. I mean Kakashi sure at four when he sees Guy not be able to defend his father kicked some jonin butt, but he had his father to train him from young. *How am I supposed to escape, I never heard or saw anything about a two year old kicking ninja butt, specially when one is a sannin?*

**As I said before Akari I will add you,but for now rest is best**

I agreed but was to hungry to sleep. I could smell the food my kidnappers where eating near the fire, and it made it and the cold made it to difficult to sleep. Suddenly Orochimaru approached. I was afraid, then shocked as he untied me and gave me a fire roasted fish. The anbu looked at him with a glare

"What are you doing Orochimaru?"

"It's night out, the ground outside is covered in heavy snow, the girl can not go anywhere so relax"

I looked the fish over happy to see that the fish are descaled and gutted. I took a small bite, then another. I did not get to eat since lunch at school so I devoured the small fish. The sannin went back to the campfire as I curled up to try and go to sleep. To bad the anbu decided to retie me up in a way that made it to difficult for me to curl myself up *idiot.* I glared at him mad not wanting to freeze to death overnight.

"You must be a fool, she'll freeze to death with only that shirt"

"Not my problem"

"Oh so he won't mind her arriving dead than?"

I was quickly untied and that was when I realized what an anbu was doing with Orochimaru. It had been bothering me this whole time. This bear mask did not work for the Hokage. He was one of Shimura's foundation or Root anbu. And that scared me more.

**Sleep, we shall escape but you most be rested**

I brought my knees all the way to my chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly and started to dream of when I played ninja with my dogs. I never imagined than that any of this was real. This was just a dream that most Naruto fans wished for.

I was shaken awake. I had hoped it was just a dream and that I was being awoken by my mom. But no instead of my mom telling me I was late getting up for school it was the bear masked anbu.

"She's up lets go"

I narrowed my eyes annoyed. I could have slept for longer had he not shaken me awake, and now my body was starting to realize it was freezing cold. He retied me up, but I noticed that probably do to my age the anbu never tied the rope that tight. Just enough for it to keep my shirt on, and keep me restrained. I looked around quickly. The cave was actually a good size but outside was like a bad Canadian winter. Everywhere was white like my hair, even the pine trees green was almost not visible do to the snow on them. It made me miss the summer heat from the day before.

"We'll reach Fire country if we don't make stops"

Even I was going to laugh at the anbu for that one but Orochimaru put it the best.

"Listen to you, she's a child, two years you'll be covered in her piss if we rush like that"

I realized once he was done and I laughed on the inside that I did need to go. I cautiously did a small dance just moving my legs. Both kidnappers looked at me. The anbu sighed loudly then untied me. Obviously I am not going to find a toilet in the middle of nowhere, and without boots I had no choice but to use a corner in the cave. Once I was done I grabbed a stone and carved a quick indigenous circle of life on the cave's stone wall in case someone was looking and came across the cave, and also in case I end up in the cave in the future. I then went back to my kidnappers and was re tied up.

"Move"

Bear Jerk as I choose to call him slapped the back of my head because I was walking slowly toward the exit of the cave. I was realizing that the idiot might seriously expect me to walk in the snow. I was already shacking from the cold air and did not want to add frostbite to the reasons I died. I was small,no tiny compared to the anbu but I planted my feet and shock my head refusing to step out of the cave. The sannin was waiting outside the cave already. To me it seemed as if he was done explaining things to the anbu he was with. Even if he got me outside and walking it would be slow going since the snow looks deep. Bear Jerk glared at me and slapped me twice in the head causing me to tear up.

"Move brat"

When I still did not move he bent down to my level so he could look in my eyes. I noticed Orochimaru shack his head as if that was not a intelligent move.

"Boohoo cry me a river, now move child"

I rubbed my tears away so they would not freeze to my face as the Snake Sage spoke

"careful, did he not worn you about her eyes?"

The anbu stud up and turned to Orochimaru

"no he couldn't remember where they are from so he had no information on them"

The sannin grinned

"that would make sense, lets just say you should not look for to long since she is to young to control them"

"That valuable"

Before I could blink Bear Jerk tossed me out of the cave and into the snow. I landed face first, and do to my size fell deep into it. I started to panic since I was tied up, freezing and unable to right myself. I could hear one of them walking toward me but I could also hear the wind, the rustling from the tress and the other kidnapper's breathing. I found this very odd *did my hearing get way better..."

**No the seal on you lessened your hearing and smell**

Orochimaru simply put me on my feet. I was barefoot with snow up to my collarbone cursing the man in my mind. My shivering worsened as Bear Jerk got the idea. He stomped over, and put me over his shoulder. I had no plans on fighting him right now since we both wanted out of the land of Frost.

******

It was as if Kage was thinking as the anbu and sannin jumped from branch to branch. Orochimaru I noticed was now wearing a cloak, and I noticed his left arm and possibly shoulder was wrapped in a bandage. He also had a bandage on his right leg. Where ever we were was without snow, and had the summer weather I had needed. My body had stopped shacking a couple of minutes ago. Finally after two more minutes the Dire wolf Kyuubi spoke.

**Alright we are in Fire country, slip out of the shirt now**

*I'll be naked*

**I'm sure plenty of two year olds run around naked so chop chop**

I wined at him in my mind before using my size against my kidnappers. It was easy for me to slip out of the shirt since the anbu obviously thought I would not notice that my rope had not been re tightened enough. I landed on a branch as Bear Jerk jumped. He swore as he turned and through kunai knives at me mid air. I ducked just in time letting the kunai zip passed my head. I swallowed hard, and was in shock at how close I was to loosing my life.

**Jump and run**

I looked down, and regretted it. I could now see how dangerously high up we were. I could hear more knives coming. *If Naruto well jump off the Hokage faces mountain and survive then I can do this* just in time I jumped off the branch letting the kunai hit the branch. *Tuck and roll tuck and roll* I landed and rolled passed more kunai that missed me.

"You fucking brat"

I started running as my kyuubi spoke again.

**Remember your hand signs?**

*Yes i got good at those but..."

**Use the ones I tell you once you turn around, no questions**

I turned around noticing that the anbu was only twenty feet away while the sannin was just behind him.

**Horse, serpent,ram, monkey,boar,horse,tiger breath in then out**

I used the signs and did as told though it all seemed familiar. *Yup* fire came out of my mouth shaping into a ball. It in golfed the land and trees around it as it went. It was probably just my size but I could swear my fireball was bigger than any I had seen in the anime. Orochimaru was able to jump high into a tree avoiding it but Bear Jerk was not so lucky. More than half is body was in golfed by the scorching fire ball well in mid air. I gasped felling guilty as his screams stopped.

**Survive or die girl, move**

I turned and ran not hearing Orochimaru fallowing. I knew my kyuubi was right but to die by fire was one of the worst ways I could imagine going. I teared up as I moved through the forest.

I felt tired after running tell I could not so I leaned against a tree. I could still smell the fire, burned earth, vegetation and man. I rubbed my tears away then looked as a giant, tan colored snake came at me.

**Jump**

I did as told and the snake missed me by a second and slammed into the tree I was leaning against. I landed, and ran along it realizing this was probably one of the sannin's summons. Orochimaru appeared, and was non to happy that his pet was knocked out. I looked to my right as I heard pissed off hissing. Just in time, okay fine yes I tripped off the snake causing the other tan snake to miss me and bite the ground. *I hate snakes* I shivered as it righted itself and faced me.

"what will you do now child"

I could not answer the sannin. I had no idea since I was stuck in between a live, and unconscious snake. I had no weapons to defend myself. I did think of trying to use the Fire ball jutsu again but was not sure if it would work again. It was my only hope so as the snake came at me again I used Fire style: fire ball jutsu. Without a way to dodge the flames the snake was set a blaze. Orochimaru swore, and came at me from above once the snake fell dead. He held his sword of Kusanagi and I was to tired to move out of his way. I closed my eyes and waited for my end but it never came. Instead I heard the snake sage was cursing as he was sent flying in another direction.

"Jiraiya"

I opened my eyes as the unconscious snake puffed away. Jiraiya, the Toad Sage stud with his back to me. He had a bag on his back. *The real Jiraiya* I was fan girling in my mind. He turned his head to look at me, and with his right hand held up a key chain from one of his fingers. I looked and immediately recognized it. It was himself on Gama.

"Hey kiddo, good to see yeah"

I felt dizzy, and tired so suddenly I could not stop myself from falling backwards into unconsciousness.

I was back with my Kyuubi. I crossed my arms and puffed up my checks before speaking.

"You jerk"

The black, titan of a wolf huffed

**it was you or him like I said, would you rather be back with your kidnappers on your way to where ever with them**

"no but fire style"

**Stopped him and it doesn't acquire you to have accuracy to hit him**

I sighed and sat down unable to argue. But this did make me question his intentions. I would not want to die by fire and that was what made me mad during Sasuke and Naruto's fight after the land of Tea. The fact that he would try and burn a comrade like that. The dire wolf sighed gaining my attention.

**I do apologize, I understand that went against you but I also know you understand it was necessary**

"you're right but now I feel guilty he was someone's son, lover and maybe father" I rubbed away the falling tears. It helped talking about it even if it was with something everyone else obviously viewed as dangerous.

"Kage?"

**Yes**

"how did you get the chain chakra around you"

**During the attack**

that made no sense to me since he was sealed inside me before October tenth, and I thought I was already in Canada then.

"But..."

Again before I could get answers I my eyes opened. *Fuck it* I decided to let it go for now, and looked around once I got up. It was a star filled night sky. I had been lying on a blanket near a campfire. I was no longer naked which creeped me out a little. Instead I was in a suikan like Inuyasha. Mine was white with unset coloring at the ends. The hikigoshi was orange. I loved it and admired it noticing the black sticking on the sleeves as the Toad sage noticed I had woken up.

"Considering the amount of chakra you used I'm surprised you're up kiddo"

"Is it still the fourth?"

I was till in shock over the fact that the guy I shared food with was not a cosplayer but I needed answers. Jiraiya handed me a bowl with soup in it. Not caring what type it was I expected the spoon and started to scarf the food down.

"late but yes"

I was glade it was miso soup with tofu in it and not bark soup.

"Thank you...Again"

He just smiled while taking some from the pot on the fire for himself.

"No problem Paula"

I frowned

"is that a lie?"

I knew it was. This was just my way of letting my favorite sannin save himself from ending up on a Do Not Trust list. Jiraiya sighed and nodded.

"A lie, it was so you would fit in better, I'm sorry Akari"

I did not feel like is answer was the full truth but it was enough.

"It's okay I guess...Aren't you scared Orochimaru will find us?"

"No he's probably slithered back to whatever den he calls home"

I giggled at the slithered part which seemed to be his goal since a big grin appeared on his face. I showed Jiraiya my empty bowl and asked for more. I ate five more bowls then went to do my business in a bush not far away. After I finished a heard water which meant a river, and a mirror. I wanted to see my eyes. It was close so I walked over to it and bent down. I had never seen them, not in any of the manga or anime. They looked like white Kurama eyes with red along the edges. My hair which was shoulder length before only passed my ears, and reminded me of child Sakura and Itachi's hair.

"Curious huh"

I jumped in fear then by smell realized it was just Jiraiya.

"Yes"

"You should get some sleep we have a lot of walking to do"

"okay"

I fallowed him back to the campfire, and lied down.

"Night Jiraiya"

"Night Akari"

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, finally feeling safer than I had the night before.


	4. Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this picture is the closest I could think that Jiraiya would look like since this was before the attack. And a picture of the gates. The picture of Shisui is from when Itachi is eight and they fight the anbu but it is the closest thing I could think that he looks like at this time. Pictures of Hinata at three to use to show that Akari is small for her age, still undecided on if she might be an inch or two shorter than Hinata. The image of Hurizen when kid Naruto asks about his parents is the closest I could find of an image that would be the right age considering Naruto is 3-5 when he asks.

Jiraiya walked beside me but it was slow going since I was still barefoot. It was probably noon by now,and hot out. The hair at the top of my head had been pulled into a red ponytail, but my bangs still covered some of my eyes. I chewed on a piece of beef jerky the Toad Sage had given me happily tell a crow swooped down, and took it. I balled my little hands into fists at my sides, and puffed up my checks like the Uchiha brothers. I looked at Jiraiya with tears of anger in my eyes. *You fucking bird, either Shisui or Itachi owes me now* Jiraiya though thought this was funny and teased me

"that wasn't nice huh, why don't you fireball it."

I knew he was just teasing me but it hurt a little. I felt way worse over the summoning snakes death because it did not choose to be summoned by evil.

"Fireball?"

We both jumped and I so blushed as eleven year old Shisui Uchiha came into sight. The sannin rubbed the back of his head.

"joking, plus obviously toddlers don't use jutsu yet"

Shisui nodded

"Yes...Toddler I thought the little one was like one at most"

*Fuck him* I re puffed my checks and he giggled. He fucking giggled.

"That's cute, what's her name?"

I shock my head annoyed as they continued their conversation *like I can't answer my own name.*

"Akari"

"Clan?"

"Sorry but that's a no go Uchiha, it's classified"

"Really, a clan name"

"Yup"

I let the air out of my checks so I could breath realizing I had still been holding it then rubbed my checks as they hurt slightly. The Uchiha smiled at me, and finally noticed my eyes.

"Those classified to because I don't recall seeing that kekki genkai before"

"Yup"

I noticed that Jiraiya was looking at Shisui curiously, why I had no clue.

"You on your way back Shisui?"

"Yes Jiraiya sama, I just finished a mission that had me away for a couple of days"

"Then you could help me, the girl needs to eat so I need someone to watch her while I fish"

*You little*I pointed as the crow that stole my jerky landed on Shisui's shoulder. The Uchiha looked at me then his pet. He was probably confused so Jiraiya explained what had happened. Shisui was glade the Crow's talons had not injured me. He also apologized but that was not going to bring the piece of meat back.

"I'd be happy to help watch her"  


We found a small clearing, and Jiraiya went to fish while Shisui set up the fire pit. There was a large, boulder of a rock not far from where the Uchiha was setting up the fire so I wondered over to it. I decided to climb it to use as a view point. I got maybe half way up it then my left foot slipped and I slammed on to the grassy ground, the air was knocked out of my lungs. Shisui rushed over as I was getting back up on to my feet once I could breath again. His crow landed on top of the boulder as he checked my head for any blood.

"What are you doing Akari?"

I looked toward the boulder

"I wanted to use it as a view point but I slipped"

Shisui picked me up. Out in a wide open area like a forest I usually do better, and do not get overwhelmed by my senses. The Uchiha put me next to his crow then went to finish setting up the fire. I glared at the black bird as it cawed seemingly to taunt me before flying back to Shisui. I wondered if they taunted Sasuke any as Shisui let the fire using fire release. 

**That one more than likely, it seems to enjoy taunting**

*I was wondering where you went Kage* I was going to continue our telepathic conversation when I sensed, and heard three people coming our way. It took Shisui a little longer to sense them,but when he did he rushed over to me, kunai in hand.

"Three of them"

I warned pointing to the left of the forest in front of us. Shisui quickly glanced at me as three bandits came out of the woods, from exactly where I was pointing. I excitedly crossed my legs, and rolled my eyes at their stupidity as they demanded any of our belongings. One noticed my eyes and pointed at me.

"Look at those, I bet that baby would fetch a good price on the market"

I puffed up my checks *baby baby, get 'em Shisui.* Within ten seconds the men where knocked out. Even though the one had alright skills with his sword he still stud no chance against the Uchiha. I smiled big like little Naruto *that's why you're my second favorite Uchiha Shisui.* The Uchiha tied them up with a rope from his bag then turned to me.

"Losers huh Akari?"

I nodded in agreement as Jiraiya showed back up with eight fish cleaned, and skewered.  


Shisui helped me down off the boulder as the sannin set the fish around the fire, and pointed toward the tied up bandits. Shisui explained what happened happened once we sat close to the fire.

"Apparently Akari would sell for a lot on the market"

"Oh I don't doubt that"

I waited for the fish to finish looking only for a second as the bandits attempted to plead for their freedom. I glared at them 

"plenty of more honest ways to make a living other than hurting and scaring people."

Shisui handed me a fish while Jiraiya told the tied up bandits that they should take my advice. As I started to eat the fish Shisui commented on me being similar to his best friend. I knew he was talking about Itachi so to hide my blushing I hide my face behind the fish as best as I could. Jiraiya took out two packs of onigiri he picked up in the last town we left. Since there is only three in each pack I decided to offer one to the Uchiha.

"Thank you Akari"

I looked Shisui over. He was wearing the normal Konoha uniform with his clan symbol on his shoulder. I remembered it said on wiki that it is around the time that Itachi gets his sharingan that he gets excepted into the Anbu. So soon when he is twelve. It also said that Shisui wears the blue high collar shirt when off duty and the black one he dies in when he is older. Some people wondered why he never wore the standard anbu attire but I always figured it was out of tradition that the Uchiha never wore armor, and possibly pride in his abilities. I frowned realizing that since he was not in the anbu yet it meant that Fugaku had yet to have him orphan himself.  


I finished my second fish as Shisui looked at Jiraiya.

"Is she Inuzuka, she has the pointed canine teeth like them?"

I had forgotten about my pointed, and sharp canine teeth *yes yes...*

"No sorry and classified means classified"

My hopes shattered I feel back with a thud. I had always wanted to have a ninken like Akamaru. Both elders looked at me but assumed I needed a nap or more fish. Both true but it was mostly due to my dream of fang over fanging being smashed. I turned on to my right side refusing the fish Shisui offered me.

"Somebody needs a nap"

Jiraiya teased getting up to stretch as I noticed vibration in my ear. *Sounds huge* I continued to listen. With jumping leeches, and boars bigger than Naruto on some of the filler episodes I did not want to alert the shanobi to something that they could easily handle. But I never heard pauses for the footsteps, instead I heard ground rumbling, and a flick of a large forked tongue, and a quick hiss. I narrowed my eyes, and got up.

"Jiraiya I don't think he ran away"  


Before Shisui or the Sannin could say anything a huge, purple snake with Orochimaru on his head came out of the trees, and at us. Shisui grabbed me and flickered just as the snake would have eaten us. He put me down behind him, and Jiraiya. I like the way Manda looks but I would never want him as a summon. Since he loaves serving humans, and only serves Orochimaru since he could not win against him in a fight I am sure I do not have to worry about him offering me a contract. I was against the boulder I had been sitting on not long ago. And in case you are wondering the bandits are fine just freaking out.

"Hand over the girl Jiraiya"

"Sorry I can't do that"

I could not believe Shisui could not feel me take his string, and two kunai from his pouch but I went with it. He was probably to occupied thinking of a plan or something. I double looped the string around the kunai's circular handle making a johyo of sorts as Manda lunged at us again. Jiraiya jumped out of the way, and went to battle his old squad mate. Shisui quickly used fireball jutsu to force the giant snake off course. I did not want the Uchiha having to use his Mangekyo Sharingan since it can cause blindness eventually so I slipped out from behind Shisui, and ran. Even if this put me in danger I did not want to be the cause of him going blind early. Plus I had a plan, it just had to work is all.  
"

Stupid human child"

Manda noticed that I had gotten out from behind Shisui and now changed course. *If this works I'll enjoy it* I started to swing the handmade johyo over my head like Gaara's future student as the Uchiha noticed I was missing. Shisui took out his sword and called out as Manda got close. My eyes suddenly became almost unbearably painful, but I thought through it and continued to spin my weapon. *Odd* Manda's movements became snails pace, and I was able to see what I was waiting for. As he lowered his head I swung the johyo. *Yes* it wrapped around the snake's mouth shouting it close. This was a mistake, sort of on my part. Manda swung while lifting himself up taking me with him. By his look I could tell he was pissed. I was tangling from the string, and still holding the other kunai in my left hand. He swung his head sending me up, and around on to his nose. *Jez Manda, and Orochimaru thought my dogs where useless* this thought did make me angry again but I concentrated on my balance as I raised the kunai in my left hand up, and slammed it into his scales. Manda started thrashing pissed. I just managed to grab the kunais handle as he swung his head taking me off my feet.

"That cunt"

"Just take your leave Orochimaru"

The sannins exchanged blows as Manda caused the kunai to start ripping along his nose with all his thrashing. *That's going to scar* I continued to hold tell with a big swing to the right I was sent flying into the air, and toward the ground. Manda finally was able to free his mouth.

"You insolent child"

Shisui caught me just as I was about to hit the earth, and flickered as the summon's tail came at us. The Uchiha looked down at me with a glare for stealing his weapons as Manda swore at his master then left. I was shocked that he would just leave Orochimaru but remembered he would do the same later on. Shisui put me back down by the rock as Jiraiya jumped back to join us.   


This left some space in between us and the Snake sage. Who glared at me as Shisui took a battle stance.

"You're a missing nin Orochimaru we..."

Jiraiya put a arm up interrupting the Uchiha 

"take your leave Orochimaru"

Shisui glared at the Toad Sage, who did not falter. He looked at the Uchiha

"if you want Shisui we could go full out, maybe we bring him in, maybe we survive but Akari will get hurt that's for sure"

I went wide eyed in fear, and swallowed hard. My heart continued to race tell Shisui left his battle stance.

"You're right she's to young to chance it"

Jiraiya looked down at me

"yes luck can only take you so far"

I puffed up my checks then let them go. I realized the sannin was right as Orochimaru left. Shisui apologized to me then went to warn the village about the incident by flickering away with his crow on his shoulder.  


You think I was lucky. The bandits might be passed out but they where unharmed. I sat down in the grass to catch my breath as Jiraiya smacked me in the head.

"What the hell was that Akari?"

I rubbed my head, and looked up at him pouting

"He..."

"You need to realize you have someone waiting for you Kiddo, that was recluse and you could have been killed"

I looked down, and started to tear up as my thoughts went to my family

"did he really..."

"Yes I'm sorry, I checked all the family had been killed"

I don't think I had truly processed what had happened to me tell now. I started to cry uncontrollably. Jiraiya picked me up and held me close attempting to comfort me. I had never really thought of the Toad sage as a fatherly person so this was a new side to him I was not expecting. I tried to rub my tears away to no avail. I hated crying around others but Jiraiya just reassured me everything would be alright as he started to walk out of the forest.

******

  
I pointed as Konohagakure's huge gates, and walls came into sight. I was amazed and a little scared. I knew that once I passed through them I would not be leaving tell I myself was a ninja. Jiraiya smiled at me. It was obvious he was glade I was feeling better. Suddenly three shanobi, and a Ninken rushed out of the gate. It was Tsume Inuzuka, her ninken Kuromaru and two other ninja. I figured they most be going to see if they could still track Orochimaru. I highly doubted anything would come of it. They passed by quickly but I did notice that Kuromaru, and Tsume noticed me. And for whatever reason The head of the Inuzuka clan had a big grin on her face after. I looked back toward the gate hearing footsteps. This time it was the third Hokage, Hurizen Sarutobi and some anbu escorts that came out of it. I hid behind Jiraiya, and he teased me playfully.

"You defeated Manda but you're going to hid from an old man"

I rolled my eyes as the Third and his guards approached. Even in his older age he must still be able to hear good because Hurizen looked like he wanted to smack his pupil.

"What was that about an old man now Jiraiya"

I could not help but notice that Hatake was not one of his guards. I had hoped to see my favorite future sensei in his anbu uniform, but figured he most be on a mission.

"Joking Hurizen sama, the girl was a little nervous so I was helping her"

"Well I hoped it worked"

I picked out from behind my favorite sannin before responding.

"A little"

The Third smiled at me, but I could swear that he seemed worried.  


I suddenly yawned and it made me realize that I had not gotten any sleep since the night. Jiraiya picked me up, and fallowed the Hokage toward the gate. He reminded me to breath, and not take everything in at once. I nodded as we passed through the gate. I am still adjusting to my heightened senses, and have fainted a couple of times along our travels in smaller towns. Konohagakure was much bigger than I had ever imagined. It was full of more smells, sounds and life than I could have dreamed of. Kids ran around, adults talked and went about their business. Only some villagers stopped to look as we went by. The ninja greeted their Hokage, and Sannin with great respect. Not a Uchiha in his police uniform though. I noticed he only gave a glance, and mostly at me.

**Don't worry that one can not see me yet, probably checking out the newbie**

*You've been...Oh that's why Jiraiya was looking at Shisui that way*

 **Yes, he could see me no way around it**  


I started to get nauseous as we neared the hokage's building so I put my elbow up to my nose to help calm my senses. Jiraiya put me down once we entered the building. The circular halls I always figured were to confuse invaders. I fallowed the sannin into Hurizen's office, and felt the urge to kick the man that was in there. Danzo Shimura, and two of his foundation anbu stud near the office's large windows. *Oh how I'd kick you out of those windows if I was bigger* I puffed my checks up, and glared.

"Who is this Hurizen?"

That set me over the edge. Once he approached close enough I kicked his closest leg. Danzo glared at me, while Jiraiya was in complete shock over my action. He stopped his anbu from acting, and called me ill mannered as I noticed that Hurizen seemed to like the fact that I kicked Shimura since a small smile appeared then disappeared off the Hokage's face before he spoke.

"This is Akari, I'm sure the girl is just tired from her travels"

Danzo looked at Hurizen as he took out his pipe, and Jiraiya agreed.

"Yes I didn't have the time with everything to let her rest"

The Hokage offered for the Toad Sage to take me to his room for a nap. It was going to take me time to get used to being a child again. But so far being able to kick Danzo was a highlight. I fallowed Jiraiya close to the Hokage's room not wanting to get lost. I felt bad for Hurizen since he lost his wife during the attack not even three years ago. The sannin put me in the middle of the huge bed as I wondered how Asuma, and his secret anbu brother where dealing with their lose. *Poor Konohamaru will never know his grandma* I got confortable as Jiraiya looked at me questioningly.

"You can't just Kick people Akari, I know you know this so what is it?"

I did not now if telling Jiraiya would change anything. Danzo is part of the council, and I could not prove he had me kidnapped so I shrugged. This disappointed the sannin and he frowned.

"Alright than, have a good nap"

I felt bad for not saying anything because I felt that it was letting Danzo win. And it seemed Jiraiya knew something was up as he left. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

The Daiaurufu of Koton, Hakai and Horobosu looked at me as I passed in front of his cage.

**What is it Akari?**

I looked at him and sighed.

"I don't like the chain around your muzzle, you have helped me out so I wanted to help you but how do you remove it?"

**I don't you do, it is your chakra**

I looked at him confused then serious.

"Only the one around your muzzle, but Kage I was a baby I can't even remember how I did it or why"

He moved closer to the red bars. The sound of the chains dragging echoed in the large room. I frowned feeling guilty.

**Just poll it off, it's your chakra I won't bite**

"just poll it off, like put my hands in there and poll"

I still did not fully trust Kage but he could barely open his jaw, and that was my fault.

**Yes**

"If I do will you tell me about the attack?"

**How about an episode version since you yourself can not recall the identify of your father**

"episode...Short version?"

**Yes sort of**

"okay"

Since the laws would prevent me from finding out anything I reached in, cautiously with both my small hands once the Kyuubi lowered his head so I could reach. I grabbed the chain around his muzzle, and along with Kage stepping back tried polling. It worked and the glowing chain came off his muzzle and hit the ground. I quickly removed my hands as Kage opened, and closed his jaw a couple of times.

**Thank you Akari, now for my end of the bargain, some of it goes like what you've seen but I almost escape but your chain chakra wraps around my last leg, more buildings are destroyed in this attack, Kurama's control is lost, he destroys the buildings near him then we lock eyes and fight tell the fourth came, and strengthened your seal helping you poll me back in before he disappears and the rest of your chains wrap around me**

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You and Kurama have some bad blood, two titans fought causing more destruction, is that why Kurama leaves"

**With his tails between his legs**

I face palmed. The dire wolf Kyuubi has a grudge with the Ninetails. It made sense to me know why he always wanted me to beat up my bullies. At least Minato was able to strengthen my seal. I have not bothered looking at it. And if I remember correctly Naruto's seal could not be seen on his skin tell Orochimaru screws with it during the second part of the Chunin exams, and when the Kyuubi is helping the person it is sealed in. So it is likely mine is not visible either.

"Thanks for the part one version Kage"

**Your welcome, careful near any Uchiha**

I was confused but nodded and started to leave.  


I opened my eyes, and sat up. I looked around the huge room feeling sad for the Third as Jiraiya opened the room door. I started for the edge of the bed as he greeted me.

"Sleep well Akari?"

Jiraiya helped me down and I realized I needed to go to the washroom.

"Yes, I need to go"

Turns out the Hokage has his own master washroom. I used it and rejoined the Sannin after washing my hands. I looked at Jiraiya and asked him what was going to happen now. He smiled as my stomach rumbled. Jiraiya bent down and ruffled my hair.

"First you'll see the Hokage then we'll go from there, I know you want answers but I don't want to overwhelm you Akari, you've been through a lot and you're two not seventeen no more"  
I pouted but I understood his point. I nodded and fallowed him back toward the Hokage's office. Half way there I stopped which caused Jiraiya to look at me.

"Is that guy still in there?"

Jiraiya nodded yes

"yes and his name is Danzo Shimura, he's an important guy so don't kick him again"

"okay but he looks like he should crawl back into whatever grave he crawled out of"

I did not need to attack him again. Just knowing that Sasuke in the future would kill him was enough. I fallowed the sannin the rest of the way.  


Sarutobi lit his pipe as I was helped on to a chair. Danzo stud glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes at him *if they think I'll apologize to Naruto's Hitler than they are mistaken.* I looked at the Hokage to nerves to speak. I started playing with my fingers as Hurizen spoke.

"Don't be scared Akari you've done nothing wrong"

Danzo huffed and tried to point out that I attacked him so I stock my tongue out at him.

"Look at her ill manners Hurizen"

Sarutobi grinned and blow smoke.

"I mean no offense Danzo but your appearance might be the cause for Akari's behavior"

Jiraiya chimed in stating that I mentioned it on the way down which indefinably offended Shimura. He tried to tell me bull shit about his bandages being from war wounds, but I knew what was under them. Weather Hurizen knew was beyond me.

"Anyway Akari well your father is away I have fond somewhere for you to stay, after you are shown around you will go there"

It made complete since to me that the Hokage would not want Danzo to know where I was staying. Hurizen had to know better than that after Danzo attempted to have him killed. I sure hope Shimura did not except to be trusted. I nodded 

"okay"

The Hokage tried to figure out who would be best to show me around. I just hoped it was not Danzo. Jiraiya cut into his thoughts.

"About that Akari is shy so I think someone she already is familiar with is best, so Shisui Uchiha would be best"

"You mad Jiraiya"

*Hold your horses Danzo seriously* I looked at him and wondered if he would goof up.  
"

Why, Shisui is nice?"

Hurizen ruined my fun sending him a warning glare to watch his words.

"Yes but some of his clan aren't nice"

I was glade that a least the man seemed annoyed at having to control his mouth around me. I decided to push a little more.

"why?"

They just aren't"

Before I pushed my luck to far, and he had his Anbu kill me in my sleep I stopped my questions, and just nodded. Hurizen wanted Jiraiya to explain his choice.

"He seemed fine with her earlier, he didn't react to it at all"

Hurizen agreed, and had his anbu fetch the Uchiha as I took the ponytail out of my hair, and put the red ponytail in my pocket.  


Shisui arrived maybe ten minutes later. He was out of his uniform, and in his high collar shirt. He seemed surprised to as why he was being summoned tell I waved at him.

"Yes Hokage sama you summoned me"

Shisui smiled at me and waved back.

"I'm glad you seem friendly, you see Akari is new and gets nervous with strangers so I would like you to show her around the village"

"Doesn't she have family waiting or..."

Apparently if you would like a Uchiha to do as you please all you have to do is challenge their ability.

"That is classified but if this is to much for you Shisui..."

"No Hokage sama it's not I will gladly show Akari around"

"Good, Jiraiya please take Akari to wait outside well I talk with Shisui"

*Stupid laws* I carefully got of the chair, waved at Shisui and fallowed the Toad Sage outside.  


Jiraiya handed me my red googles as we sat on a bench. I slipped them on not wanting to be bullied over my eyes. If kids would be willing to bully Hinata over her Byakugan eyes then I could imagine what they would say about mine. Jiraiya had gotten me the googles back in the first town we visited. For him they where to keep attempted kidnappers away, but for me they where a way to keep from getting bullied. I looked at my favorite sannin and asked him if could ask him a question as kids, and adults walked by.

"Sure"

"Did you..."

"No but I saw your Inuyasha posters so I glanced through those ones"

I smiled but laughed in my mind *pervy sage strikes again.* He was so just using the manga foe his research. Jiraiya went into his pocket and handed me a piece of beef jerky.

"I got that for you well you napped hop..."  


Again a crow swooped in, and snatched the meat from my hand. *You motherfucker* it had to be the same crow. I waved my left fist at the black bird as it landed on a building away from me. I was not taking this. I slipped off the bench and went toward where the crow was. The bird looked at me and cawed tauntingly as I tried to find a way up. I could not find a way up so I gave it a middle finger. The crow faced away from me and cawed in a laughing way. More pissed then ever I picked up a pebble.

"I'm going to do it"

This time instead of the cawing I heard words come from the crow.

"Suure you will"

I was beyond confused.

"You can talk?"

"No...What rock have you been living under, ninja understand the birds they use how'd you think they knew where to go when summoned by one"

This made since and I shrugged dropping the pebble as the crow explained that he just was letting me hear him for fun. Jiraiya and Shisui walked over as he taunted me.

"Na na na told you you wouldn't through it"

Shisui crossed his arms at his crow.

"What are you doing?"

I puffed up my checks and pointed at the bird.

"He took my jerky again"

"Seriously"

"Easy target boss"

"I'll put you back in your cage, you better stop bugging Akari"

They crow seemed to get the message and promised to stop as Jiraiya handed me a map of the village.

"Thank you"

"No problem kiddo, see you around"

I frowned as the sannin went back toward the Hokage's building. I probably would not be seeing him again tell the chunin exams when I am twelve.

Shisui showed me around some of the village before I realized my still barefoot feet needed rest. I leaned against the wall of the Yamanaka Flower's shop. The Uchiha noticed right away. And in his defense I am sure people do not usually go around barefoot.

"You okay Akari?"

"My feet hurt"

Shisui looked shocked as he realized I was barefoot.

"I didn't notice you had no sandals Akari, I'm sorry..."

I could feel my face go red. Thank the gods I was already leaning against something. Seven year old Itachi Uchiha stud behind his best friend. Wanting a better look I moved my googles up to my forehead as the boy greeted his friend. It did not seem as if he noticed me yet.

"Hello Shisui"

*Don't Hinata don't Hinata gods please don't let me faint right now* Shisui greeted Itachi as I heard a squeal that forced me to look away from the Uchihas. Itachi's squad mate Shinko Inari bent down in my face as her sensei Yuki Minazuki, and other squad mate Tenma Izumo looked noticing me. 

"Look at her so cute, what's your name...And what's with those eyes?"

"Eyes?"

Before Tenma could look I polled my googles back over my unique eyes which annoyed the genin. Shisui directed them both to step away but Tenma was not going to listen to a Uchiha. He went to poll off my googles but Shisui moved in front of me.

"I said step back"

Before a fight could brake out their sensei stopped Tenma Izumo then left as they where done with missions for the day. Itachi looked around his best friend and finally noticed me. Finally his other two squad mates left after Shisui threatened to go to the Hokage.

"She's my charge and none of your business and if you continue to disobey my warnings I will have to let the Hokage know"

I was relieved and sat down on the dirt road. It was not like I had to worry about a car coming just maybe a horse. 

"I am very sorry Shisui, who's this?"

I blushed slightly as Shisui introduced me

"her name is Akari, and since she is new the Hokage has tasked me with showing her around"

Itachi looked at me and smiled before greeting me. Shisui luckily seemed to be able to read his friend's mind as Itachi looked at him.

"She's two well close to three just smaller"

Itachi nodded then asked a no go question. He was curious like Shisui had been about my clan. Feeling safer since it was just Shisui, and Itachi I put my googles around my neck as the older Uchiha shock his head no.

"Actually I don't know, it's classified information the only thing I could tell you is her name, age, birthday and that Akari just arrived in Konoha earlier today"

As I stud up to stretch Itachi gave me a better look over and noticed my eyes

"her eyes, I've never seen anything like them before"

"same but again it's classified, all I was told was not to look at them for to long"

Itachi seemed to take Shisui's words as a challenge, or he wanted a better look because the seven year old bent down in front of me, and looked directly in my eyes.

"Itachi seriously"

I slowly breathed in. *Odd* unlike anything else Itachi's scent seemed familiar. But I could not figure out how that was possible. I looked young Itachi in his eyes and could tell he was curious about me. Itachi looked away suddenly, but I noticed his checks turn pink before he got up.

"You said she arrived here, was Akari not born in the village Shisui?"

"Apparently yes but she was away since she was a baby"

My eyes went wide from shock, and even Shisui seemed shocked by Itachi's action *no way Itachi only pokes Sasuke on the forehead.*

"Welcome home Akari"

I was about to faint when I noticed Fugaku Uchiha in his uniform walking our way.

**Do not look him in the eyes, I can only hide myself so well from a Uchiha of his level**

"What are you two doing?"

Shisui stepped slightly in front of me which was a move both his best friend and the captain of the Konoha Military, Police force noticed. Fugaku narrowed his eyes and went to look over the eleven year olds shoulder. I quickly avoided eye contact and looked down at the dirt as he questioned Shisui.

"Who is this?"

"This is Akari the Hokage has asked me to watch her, she's a little shy around strangers"

*Oh fuck no why does it seem like this peeked frownie face's interest* I wanted to go back to when I seemed to be a ghost as the head of the Uchiha clan started to ask more questions.

"Age?"

"Two almost three"

"Birth date?"

"Early August"

I drew in the sand doodles of different sushi, and onigiri as Fugaku gave me a better look over. He seemed pleased over the fact that both our birth dates are in August since he had a small grin on his face. But also unhappy that his clan's prodigy was given a babysitting mission.

"Her hair is white...What clan is she from?"

I noticed that both Itachi, and Shisui now avoided eye contact with him by turning their heads away from him. This only caused the the thirty five year old to cross his arms. And come to think of it white hair all together was uncommon in the Narutoverse.

"Clan?"

Shisui lowered his head obviously realizing what reaction was going to come.

"Classified"

"What the fuck did you just say"

I could not help the giggle that came out of my mouth, and Itachi scolded his father for it.

"Well...Clan now Shisui"

"I don't know the clan see"

Shisui showed Fugaku a piece of paper which I guessed was something all parents filled out when they where having someone babysit for them.

"Akari...August 7th...This is nonsense the clan and parent information is blacked out"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at me as I put my hands behind my back bored, and went in a circle.

"She's small for her age"

I rolled my eyes because I knew that Hinata is also small for her age but that she would become the wife of the Seventh. And size does not always determine victory. I sat down as Fugaku went passed Shisui and bent down.

"Who's you mother child?"

I felt like slapping him and crying. Both my biological mother and the woman I thought was my real mom where dead. I had no mother but I could not fault him for assuming I had one so I shrugged. Itachi seemed to sense that I was upset over his question and had his father move away.

"Your upsetting Akari father"

"A simple question and..."

Shisui crossed his arms

"I do know the answer to that one, Akari has no mother I was told she passed from child birth but not to mention this stuff around her but if you most know"

The Uchiha head looked shocked then noticed that I was tearing up. I did not think actually hearing it come out of someones mouth would affect me like it did. I was going to run away but Itachi hugged me while I sobbed. My tears socked his shirt but he did not move away. Fugaku apologized then took his leave, quickly. 

"Its okay Akari he's gone now I should get you some sandals now"

Shisui took my left hand after Itachi rubbed my tears away. I tried to smile so I would not worry either of my favorite Uchihas anymore. Itachi volunteer to help his best friend tell closer to dinner time.

"Okay, I need to get her sandals and snacks"  


I fallowed close behind both Uchihas as we went to a clothing store in the village. I was wowed by all the clothing, and colorful sandals but fallowed the boys as a female worker approached.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we are looking for sandals for this girl"

I smiled and waved at the worker. My eyes caused her to have questions so I put my googles on. The worker figure I was shy and stopped asking as we went to a small bench. I sat down so she could measure my feet.

"So cute...Her feet are small, I'll have to check the back for her size since we are waiting on a shipment and do not have any out that small right now"  
I giggled as Shisui washed my feet. I had forgotten how ticklish my feet where when I was younger. The worker showed back up with one box.

"This is all we have left"

I smiled happily at the sight of the small red sandals. The worker put them on as Shisui went to pay. Now with sandals on we left once I figured out we where on the map. Shisui liked to make sure I could read the map, and knew where I was as we went along. Which I did not mind.

******

I walked slightly behind Shisui, and Itachi as we neared the Uchiha compound. I liked the pathway that lead to the entrance because it had three threes on either side. Kage's voice was much louder and not muffled anymore in my head. He warned me against going into the compound. *I only want to try a senbei Kage so relax* Shisui and Itachi continued on not noticing at first that had not fallowed. Shisui noticed and turned to me.

"Come on Akari"

I huffed. I really wanted a senbei but it seemed that the Hokage obviously told Shisui to keep me away from the Uchiha compound. I refused to budge and crossed my arms. Shisui went up to me.

"There is more this way Akari"

I pointed toward his home as Itachi walked over to his side.

"Food"

"Oh she most smell the senbei, I'm sorry Akari next time okay"

I stomped my feet and puffed up my checks. I was not going anywhere without a senbei and that was that. I could be stubborn if I wanted to be. Shisui looked at Itachi for answers since he did not have a younger sibling I highly doubt he faced any sort of tamp strum before. They huddled away from me to brain storm.

"Well this is difficult because she is not Sasuke, truly I'd consider her to have higher intelligence then others her age already so you could try reasoning with her"

"How?"

"Well really its not reasoning its more like bargaining...Why can't we just let her get one?"

"The Hokage told me not to take her into the compound for reasons that are classified"

"Oh well I don't see why not"

*You'll find out when you get to go to your fist clan meeting tomorrow Itachi, but fuck this* well they continued talking I slipped away toward the compound. Considering they where ninja I was surprised I got away.   


I was just about to pass the middle trees on the stone pathway when the Uchiha kiss asses Yashiro (forty years, five years older than Fugaku at death)Tekka (sixteen, twenty one at death) and Inabi(twenty years, twenty five at death) came out of the compound. I tried to avoid eye contact, and even put my googles back on hoping they would just pass by but nope. Of course not. Inabi noticed me first, and approached making my sense of danger go way up.

"Look here a village runt"

I glared but all three now surrounded me. The oldest Yashiro crossed his arms.

"look at the hair, white as snow"

Inabi reached for my googles but I put my hands on the sides to stop him from being able to left them off my head.

"Where's your parents runt? You know who we are, Uchiha the strongest clan in the village"

He managed to pull my red googles off my head which caused me to fall over onto my butt. Luckily my hair was already as Ino puts it when she helps Sakura sheepdog like. So my bangs helped to cover my eyes. *More like bulliest clan in the village* I did not care how villagers treated them. It did not give them the right to attack me. I got up and bit Inabi's left arm close to his hand. My sharp canine teeth dug in causing blood to stain his high collar shirt sleeve.

"You brat"

He punched the top of my head but like Sakura will do I did not let go. Not even as Yashiro, and Tekka tried polling me off. That only caused their friend more pain as it caused my teeth to start making a gash.

"Stop don't poll it, it's teeth are cutting my arm...Let the fuck go"

As Inabi punched harder I shock my head causing my teeth to do more damage. I could taste the mans blood but did not care. He started trying to poll me off by my hair causing my eyes to be seen.

"What the fuck genkai is that"

Both younger Uchihas had no clue but the oldest just could not recall where he had seen it.

"Let go, were you raised by wolves kid"

*No but I have a really big one sealed inside me fucker* I was finally pride off his arm and thrown to the stone pathway after two more tugs at my hair. The impact caused the air to leave my lungs. I tried to stand up hoping it would help me breath, but that was when Inabi sent me flying into the compounds wall. I lost consciousness as I heard Shisui, and Itachi running in.  


When I opened my eyes again Itachi was bent down at my side. My back hurt so badly I could barely breath. Kage urged me to stay down.

**I can only heal you so fast Akari, its best to stay down now**

I could imagine the bruising hitting a wall could cause. I slowly moved my toes to make sure I was not that badly injured.

 **Relax I softened the damage by using some of my chakra on your back but yes its bruised good**

Itachi slowly helped me up as another familiar scent, and Fugaku came on the scene. I looked to see that the scent belonged to Mikoto Uchiha as she noticed me, and her son then approached.

"What the fuck is going on here, everyone could hear you guys from inside the compound?"

Well Fugaku waited for answers his thirty year old wife looked at Itachi.

"Inabi attacked her mother"

She bent down as I looked down. Kage conforming my thoughts that indeed she had a mangekyo (that was never conformed but my story so Mikoto does, and you can't tell me as head woman she did not have them). Mikoto started to check me for injuries once she looked toward the wall. I was doing better breathing but flinched and stepped away as Mikoto found my sour spot sending pain through my back. 

"I'm sorry that most hurt, she's barely standing Itachi you better let me pick her up"

*Oh no* even with my legs shacking, and back in pain I moved closer to Itachi as his mother went to try to pick me up. 

"Akari is shy mother she'll do better with Shisui, he is in charge of watching her"

"Alright let her sit down I'll go get him"

Mikoto got up and went over to the circle of arguing men as I sat down. Itachi sat with me as I looked since the arguing stopped to see Fugaku strike Inabi, and Shisui rushing over.Th eleven year old bent down.

"It's her back, mother checked it her over quickly"

"Alright..."

Shisui sighed then whistled. A crow came flying from the Uchiha compound and landed on his shoulder. 

"Alright this is going to sound weird but I need you to fly to the Anbu headquarters and say the moon has dimmed"

The crow tilted its head but left quickly to do as told. Itachi, and I where confused but I did understand that it meant that Anbu would be showing up. And that meant that though Shisui would not want to cause any of his clan trouble that he had no choice. I felt bad and apologized for not listening.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have walked away"

"No Akari it's not your fault, it's mine"

Itachi crossed his arms.

"Really it's Inabi, Tekka and Yashiro's fault in no way should they have attacked a child"

I nodded in agreement as three anbu in black cloaks, and one in a white cloak appeared. Shisui's crow landed on his shoulder as the white cloaked anbu asked what happened. Shisui explained the situation as Fugaku, and the other Uchihas approached.

"Stay back you've done enough"

Two of the anbu kept the others from getting close as a frog mask anbu and the captain bent down. I could feel tingling as the frog masked anbu started to heal my back. And I noticed a red half moon on the masks forehead.

"How is it?'

"No spine injures luckily just a good bruise should be good as new in a week or less"

"The Hokage asked you to keep her safe, he and Shikaku are on their way so your mission is over Shisui"

I felt bad that the anbu captain pilled on to Shisui's guilt but understood that this was probably normal. *Did he say Shikaku...My second favorite Nara* my pain subsided and I was able to breath, and stand up without any problems as I noticed twenty eight year old(thirty eight in part one) Shikaku Nara with his deer hide, flak jacket over his Jonin outfit, spiky ponytail, gotye and scars on the right side of his face. Hurizen Sarutobi and his anbu guards arrived just after him.  


I suddenly remembered I had lost my googles and started to try and see if I could spot them as Shikaku stopped near where they would be and picked them up. Shisui and Itachi quickly said goodbye then went to join there clan members as Shikaku approached. I quickly noticed that the left google lens was cracked as the Nara held them out to me.

"These most be yours"

"thank you"

I put them over my neck as Hurizen walked over to us. He glared toward the Uchiha members once the anbu updated him on my states.

"Attacking a child in this village is inexcusable"

Inabi immediately tried to defend himself.

"I only attacked her because she attacked me for no reason see"

He showed off his arm that was still bleeding. I shock my head. In no way was I letting him turn this on me.

"No I did not you called me a runt and took my googles away..."

I had to take a breath before continuing

"After you and your friends surrounded me, I did not start it"

Shikaku confirmed that he found the googles on the path which collaborated my side of the event. Fugaku was none to pleased with either three of his clansmen. The third shock his head

"so you bullied then injured the child because she fought back, how cowerdess...And the other two allowed it to happen I expect them to be suspended from their policing duties, I will not have them near anymore of the villages children, not tell I am sure nothing like this will happen again"

He turned to me, and spoke softly

"I'm very sorry this happened Akari, this is Shikaku Nara you well stay with him tell your parent gets home."

I nodded and fallowed the Nara away, and to his home.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Jan 2021 spell checked it//


	5. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the beginning of this chapter realizing it also would have sounded alright to start from here. Thank you if you are reading this.  
> (OPV) means other point of view. This will appear when I am changing the writing style to allow for other characters perspective to be known.  
> * * still is only Akari's thoughts

I sat in a corner of the Hokage's office playing with wooden blocks I had been given. I was stacking them in three rows, and trying to stack them high. Only Hurizen, Jiraiya, Shikaku and I were in the room. It was early in the morning, and yes this is odd. But eight days ago I found out my whole life was a lie, and went from seventeen to two.I reached for a block but stopped as the office doors opened. The scent that hit my nose was so overwhelming I had to poll my tan high collar, or Sasuke shirt as I like to call them over my nose. My red googles were on the floor next to me so I promptly put them in the pocket of my brown cargo shorts. The person used a body wash that reminded me of my brother Phil's Axe sage and cinder wood one. I could even smell a minute amount of blood mixed in with the other scents on the person.

"Yes Hokage sama you summoned me?"

Hurizen looked at me as I let go of my shirt now used to the smells then spoke.

"Yes I have news for you"

The office doors closed and the person I could only assume was my father walked farther into the office joking, maybe that at least it was news, and not another mission. The person had just returned to Konohagakure not that long ago. From my view I could not see him because of the adults in my way which irked me a little.

"Akari is here"

"Is that some sick joke Hurizen?"

"No an unforeseen incident has lead to her return"

The person stumbled and dropped something to the ground so I tried to see what it was, but with Shikaku in my way I could not tell and it was.

"How long...Where is she?"

"Akari arrived at the gates on the seventh with Jiraiya, as for the where your daughter is in the office"

I looked as Shikaku moved out of the way. I froze not ready for the person that my eyes caught sight of. *Kill me now* sixteen year old Kakashi Hatake stopped approaching as he noticed my reaction. My heart was racing, and I my vision was starting to get blurry do to my tears.

  


overwhelmed emotionally I hid behind my wall of blocks. The hokage urged Kakashi to take his time. Saying that I could only remember his smell. If looks could kill we would be needing Tsunade now. The teenager had on his anbu uniform but wore his headband to cover his left eye. He bend down to my level and slowly approached. I was mesmerized by the way his silver hair stayed up. But I did not want my hair to not end up like that. I rubbed some of my tears away as Kakashi stopped five feet from me. I was avoiding eye contact unsure of how to feel about everything. He lowered his head and was looking at the ground. Maybe he was thinking but I was not sure. I got up curious and really hoped I had not hurt my favorite future sensei emotionally. He had lost so much, and apparently more than we knew. I slowly approached Kakashi.

"Don't be sad"

He looked up surprised. Which surprised me since I had always figured no one could sneak up on the Copy Cat ninja. This caused me to fall on my butt while trying to step backwards. The other adults chuckled as my dad picked me up, and held me close. His scent was calming to me and finally I felt more at home. Kakashi rubbed tears off my checks and smiled. One of his closed eye smiles.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy you're home Akari"

I was about to fall asleep in Kakashi's arms when Hurizen spoke waking me. After nightmares almost every time I slept, and the pain from my back making it difficult for me to sleep I wanted a nap so I was not happy that the Third's voice snapped me awake just as I was about to get some sleep.

"We have things to discuss Kakashi, Shikaku who your daughters knows will take her to get something to eat well we talk"

I frowned as my dad put me down, and Shikaku took my right hand. I wanted to sleep not walk all the way somewhere to get something to eat. Luckily Shikaku seemed to since this and picked me up. Kakashi just watched as I was taken out of the office, and toward the exit.  


As we reached the building's exit I am sure everyone inside the building could hear my dad. As it caused Shikaku to look back.  
"Manda, she injured Manda"  
I grinned big having forgotten about stabbing the giant, purple, evil snake *yes I did.*

**Good to finally hear some pride in yourself**

Shikaku put me down near the buildings wall away from the circular staircase railing. I started down the stairs, hand against the walls.  
*Yes...Did you know who my dad was?*

**Yes**

*So I'm guessing that Might Guy never runs into Kakashi before the attack*

**No, actually other than Hurizen, Jiraiya, Lord Eye Thief and Shikaku no one is aware he is a father**

I was curious since I could not even find Kakashi's old childhood home when Shikaku had shown me around more. I would think that if he was a father that he would not have been moved into an apartment building after the attack. Specially with my circumstance.

*When Shikaku showed me around I looked for Kakashi's house but could not find it*

**Oh you mean that one you saw in his childhood flashbacks?**

*Yes...What did you do?*

**It was not suitable so while I waited for Kurama's control to be lost I helped him be able to get an upgrade**

*You destroyed it because you didn't like it*

**Yup**

Immediately my mind went to his white chakra tanto blade he inherited from his father.

**It's fine...Somehow the pictures are also but Mr.Ukki is Mr.Ukki two**

*That poor plant*

I reached the bottom of the steps and was picked up by the Nara head. It made since to me no one guessing Kakashi to be a father. Not because of his personality but age.My father would have still been thirteen when I was born. My mother was likely the same age.

******

I ate my mitarashi dango, and watched people walk by. Shikaku was eating some of his lemon miso soup when I noticed two people coming our way. *Oh my cuteness* It was Hizashi and three year old Neji. He would be having his fourth birthday in July. I thought maybe they would pass by but instead Hizashi stopped to greet the Nara head.

"Hello Shikaku...This most be the child everyone is talking about"

Hizashi greeted me as I picked up my last dango *everyone's talking about me...No he would not be greeting me if it was already starting.*

"Hi"

It was likely that the whole village had just heard about what happened with Inabi.

"Yes this is Akari, not everyday a Uchiha gets in trouble"

The adults chuckled

"yes I heard Inabi Uchiha's arm will bare a scare from the incident"

"It should be a good reminder for him"

I felt a little guilty that Inabi would walk around with a scare. But only a little I mean this is one of the guys who will blame Itachi for his best friend's death then call him insolent so I could not feel to bad. Neji was looking at me without saying anything and that was when I remembered my goggles were in my pocket. His father noticed his starring and corrected him.

"It's rude to stare Neji"

"Yes father, I'm sorry I'm Neji Hyuga "

I greeted him back using only my first name. Having only met my father, and since I have not heard it here yet I went with the fact that I still would not know what my clan was. 

Hizashi said his goodbyes and left with his son as my nose caught the scent of a familiar Uchiha. I was trying hard to not get to close to Shisui but he was making it difficult. Anytime the eleven year old saw me he liked to greet me, and chat. Out of respect for the hero he would become, and because I was a fan I always greeted him back. Shisui deserves all my respect, and I had no plans on being rude to him. Shisui rounded a corner near the Dango shop as I put my stick from my dango on the plate, and went to drink some of my water. Once he noticed Shikaku, then me he approached and greeted us.

"Shikaku, hello Akari"

Since I had to have both my hands on the cup to bring the water to my lips, and did not reach over the table sitting Shikaku paid close attention. I had spelt hot green tea on myself last time I was here so I am sure he did not want a repeat. Even the worker did not offer me tea when we sat down.

"Shisui...Careful Akari"

I only tilted the cup enough so I could sip at the water inside it *I know I know.* I greeted Shisui happily. The Uchiha took note of my happier voice.

"You sound happier than usual Akari...Oh oh is your father back?"

It seemed as if the preteen might have been driving himself crazy trying to figure out what clan I was from. I nodded yes, and smiled shyly. Shisui turned to Shikaku who had finished his soup.

"It's not my place but yes he is back"

Shisui was disappointed that he would not be getting an answer so easily but understood and said his goodbyes and left. As Shisui disappeared I looked to see Kakashi coming *just missed your answer Shisui.* I yawned as my father thanked the Nara head for watching me while he was away, and for feeding me now. Shikaku got up once he put money down with the bill to pay. 

"Not a problem, you have a talented daughter Kakashi, she will go far"  


I watched as the Nara head walked away. Kakashi waited as I got off the sit and nervously joined him. As a fan of Kakashi I was going crazy on the inside. The chance to be the granddaughter of Konoha's White Fang Sakumo Hatake, and daughter to the copy cat ninja. But I also felt confused, and forsaken. *When exactly did I leave for Canada, did Kakashi even care, was he even aware where I was?* I shock my thoughts away as my father informed me that we would be getting supplies. Kakashi started to walk away and I fallowed just behind him. Every so often along the way I noticed that he would take a quick glance over his shoulder.

We arrived at a large bookstore, and went inside. Kakashi smiled noticing my wondering, excited eyes.

"You can pick up a couple okay Akari"

"okay"

I ignored my back pain and started toward the sign on the first isle. *Jez me how did I not even consider being Kakashi's when I'm like him a lot, kinda of yucky now that the quizzes would tell me I would make a match for Kakashi* the sign just said cooking, and hobbies. I checked to make sure if that included flowers but it did not so I continued on. I looked and felt a little scared since I could not see my dad. He had disappeared. *Great parenting* but I did remember that the kids seemed to just be let to run wild inside the village tell dinner. Like when Naruto ran passed Sasuke in the fall unable to by a bowl of ramen. Sasuke was unsupervised so I assumed that the village was just considered that safe by the parents. I found a book on flowers, and there meanings but it was up to high for me to reach. I looked around as people walked by but as usual decided against getting help. With the book being on the top shelve I stud on what I could of the bottom shelve, and attempted to reach once more *nope.* I climbed up on the middle shelve knowing it was not a good idea. I reached carefully toward the large book. Luckily this time I got my book safely and continued along. I found some books on local plant life. Unlike Naruto who is alright with just guessing on if his mushroom soup is going to poison him I am not. I also found a manga section and looked around. I found one about a Ninken named Fang. It seemed like a Littlest Hobo but with a ninja dog so I got the fist two. I also found some books on jutsu. As I made it out of the isle my dad reappeared. Kakashi had a bunch of books also. He bent down and slowly took the books I found from me. We went to the checkout and Kakashi watched me try to catch the title of each book as it was checked out. *Oh no, not those things* I cringed noticing some child education books. Kakashi paid, and we started for the exit.

I stopped suddenly as we exited. I could not ignore my back any longer. The pain was making my legs feel heavier to move. Kakashi noticed, and turned to me. He looked concerned as he bent down

"is it your back Akari?"

I nodded yes.The hokage must have updated him on everything if he knew about my back. Kakashi picked me up. I put my head on his shoulder as he went into one of his pockets. Kakashi took out a small bottle of pain medicine, and a syringe. I recognized the bottle since Shikaku had given me some pain medication over my two day stay. 

"Open up"

I took my medicine then put my head back on Kakashi's shoulder. I expected him to put me back down, but he just continued on his way.  


After cloth shopping we arrived at a big,grocery store. Kakashi put me in the top part of a shopping cart before starting toward the first isle. Anytime he put an item in the cart I tried to take a look. Kakashi seemed to watch my reaction to each item. He was probably trying to figure out my likes and dislikes. Lucky for Kakashi I am not a picky eater, but there is a couple things I will not eat. I went wide eyed once we reached the dairy section. My eyes caught sight of cute looking flavored milk bottles *banana milk, yes.* I still was unsure of how to fell around my father so I pointed at the milk once he was looking my way. Considering I was not asking for sweets I did not think a small bottle of flavored milk would be a big deal.

"Not right now Akari"

I crossed my arms and looked away from Kakashi as he took hold of the carts handles after getting a couple of cartons of milk, and eggs. I quickly spotted Sakura Haruno's parents going down a isle near by. I could tell it was them because I mean no offense to her dad, but he is easy to tell apart from others. I always considered him to look monkey like due to his hair.

"It's like that is it"

I puffed up my left check and looked at my father as we moved away from the dairy section. He just raised his right eye brow as I held my breath.

"You keep that up and you'll pass out"

He grabbed some fresh vegetables as I let go of my held breath unable to deal with the slight pain in my checks from holding it. Kakashi put the vegetables in the cart then looked at me, and started teasing me.

"Papa a big meanie because he won't let you have milk"

I narrowed my eyes and smacked his face with my left, small hand *no papa's a meanie because he abandoned me.* He looked shocked at first. Slap, slap slap I continued to smack my biological father's face out of anger. Kakashi stopped me by grabbing my hand gently after five more slaps. I was surprised he even let me hit him after the first one.

"that's enough, someone needs a nap"

I used my right hand since he had my left one. This time as my hand hit his face he winced and for a second looked away.

"What the fuck"

When Kakashi looked back toward me I could see a scratch that cut his right check, it was slightly bleeding. My dad grabbed my right hand and quickly began checking my nails. I knew there was no way I had been able to scratch him because Yoshino Nara had given me a pedicure so my nails were short *Kage.* The kyuubi told me to calm down, that it was just a cat scratch so his face would be fine. It was not just about the face. Truly it was more so because I had no idea he could do anything. I started to tear up, and sob seeing the concern in Kakashi's dark eye.

"I'm sorry"

Kakashi held my right hand, and rubbed my falling tears away

"no it's okay Akari, it's not your fault, I'm okay."

I tried to stop crying as my father put a bandage over the cut *what else do they carry in their pockets.* I stopped as Kakashi moved my bangs out of my eyes.

"I'm okay Akari, not right now means not right now,the milk will be colder if you get it before we go to pay"

*Oh...Baka*

"oh"  


I wanted to face palm myself. I felt embarrassed and still frightened over the scratch as we went to get some fresh meat, and seafood. Once we got the small bottle of banana milk we went to check out. Kakashi let me out of the cart and warned me not to go to far as he started to pack the food in white, plastic bags. I waited patiently for my milk. 

"Thank you"

I smiled as Kakashi handed me the bottle after opening it, and putting a bendy straw in it. I sipped at the delicious milk well walking toward the exit.  


Suddenly I was bumped into once close to the exit, causing my banana milk to spill on the store's tilled floor and me to fall on my stomach. I got up slowly as the child that bumped into me apologized. I looked to see three year old, pink haired Sakura Haruno. Her bangs were short which made me remember that she grows them once she starts getting bullied in the academy for her forehead.

"It's okay"

It took Sakura a couple of seconds as I faced her, but she noticed the difference in my eyes.

"What's wrong... with your eyes?"

*Spill my banana milk and now this* angry I closed my eyes and stock my tongue out at Sakura as both her parents, and my dad trying carry the food, book and clothing bags walked over. Her mother Mebuki started on how cute I was not noticing my eyes. Her father Kizashi agreed and called me a snowflake before noticing Kakashi. They both assumed he was a ninja in charge of babysitting me.

"I'm sorry our daughter bumped into her I hope she's okay"

"It's okay she seems fine come on Akari"

I was a little upset that Kakashi did not correct them but considering he was trying to balance bags I let it slide. Plus I was more upset over my milk at the moment.  


I fallowed Kakashi closely as we exited the store. He glanced at me as I took my red goggles out of my pocket, and put them on. I did not care that with the crack on the left lens, and my bangs it made it difficult for me to see. Kakashi put the bags down on the sidewalk. I looked at Kakashi curiously as he took out a dark purple ribbon from his pocket. It looked worn and part of the left end was missing but he put it in my hair. With my bangs out of my face it was only the lens that made it difficult to see. 

"Beautiful just like your mom"

I looked at my dad shocked as he picked up the grocery bags. He had kept a ribbon she wore. It made me realize how much Kakashi most have loved, and how much he most miss my mother. I smiled, and blushed before walking closer to his side then I had been.

******

My dad paid the man for his wooden, child wagon then put the grocery bags in it. I looked around noticing the Yakiniku Q and realized I was hungry. Kakashi picked me up before I could ask if we could eat. He grabbed the wagons handle and started to walk away from the resturant. I did not mind since I knew we needed to get the cold things put away so I put my head on his left shoulder and watched it get farther away. 

I started to try and figure out where Kakashi could live but could not. I was shocked as we started to near the Uchiha compound. We went away from it, and toward the lake that Fugaku would use to teach Sasuke the fireball jutsu. I noticed that on the left side where it was all forest in the anime was not. Away some distance from the dock the forest there was slightly cleared. Trees surrounded stone walls with a wooden gate. As we passed by the dock and went toward the forest I realized that the stone walls, and gate was where we lived. I was shocked but not surprised that Kakashi had been moved along the edge of the Village. What shocked me the most was why it was near the Uchiha compound. I guessed it was Danzo's influence as we got closer. It most of angered the Uchiha more since Danzo told them that they could use the surrounding area as training grounds when a home was build. My dad put me down, and opened the gate. The house within the walls was two stories and traditional looking. I fallowed my dad toward the front porch excited to look around.

  
I went up the porch steps and opened the sliding door. I sat down to take off my sandals. I was happy they where off. I looked to my left and put my sandals on the cubby before removing my red goggles. I noticed stairs that go upstairs on the right toward the back and went toward them. I was picked up by Kakashi before I could reach them. I looked at him surprised as he walked to the right taking me into a large living room. He put me down on the large, l shaped, black couch

"no upstairs without papa."

*What...Why*I narrowed my eyes at Kakashi as he left the living room. I looked around and noticed book shelves against the farthest wall full of books. The wall behind me had a large Hatake clan symbol that took up most of it. There was a wooden coffee table in front of me with the large televisions black remote on it. I sighed and lied on my back as my dad returned with onigiri and a red sippy cup. He placed them on the couch next to me as I sat up. I grabbed one of the rice balls as Kakashi turned on the television, and went through the channels. *Oh cool* I finished my first rice ball as my dad put the remote down back on the coffee table once he stopped on a ninja version of Sesame Street. Kage laughed at me as I counted along with the ninja who was counting his shuriken, and kunai knives. I could hear my dad putting away the food as I sipped at the apple juice in the sippy cup. I got off the couch bored of the child show and went to look around. On the left after the kitchen there was two doors so I went toward the first one. I opened the door and realized it was the pantry since Kakashi was putting some canned food on a shelve near the back. I went in confused since the door was closed, and found out there was a door near the back, on the left that was connected to the kitchen. Kakashi picked me up as I played around with the sliding door that attached the two rooms. I smiled at him innocently *sorry I didn't have these type of doors where I lived in Canada.* He took me back to the living room after grabbing a book from one of the bags. I noticed it was one of the books I choose, and smiled as Kakashi handed it to me. Kakashi left the room as I started to read. I smiled as I heard his whispering

"already trying to be the best."

The book was on hand signs. I had remembered from Itachi's flashbacks that you have to be able to tell what jutsu is being shown on the chalkboard so I wanted to brush up. Plus I wanted to see if I could do other fire release jutsus since I could use fireball jutsu. The book showed hand signs, and explained what you had to do for each jutsu. It only covered lower ranking jutsus though but you have to start somewhere.

******  
Kakashi had finished unpacking and was reading a book on one of the chairs in the living room. I was almost done my basic jutsu book when I heard something outside in the backyard. Kakashi must have heard it to because he had put his book down, and kunai in hand was heading toward the hallway. He looked over his shoulder before continuing on.

"Stay here Akari"

*No problem*

"Okay"

I was not going to fallow. I was not looking to get in his way if he had to fight.

(OPV)  


Kakashi slowly started toward the back deck. He had just been considering putting his daughter down for a nap so he could cook supper when he heard footsteps in the back of his property. Considering no one but the higher ups knew he lived here he tightened his grip on the kunai. Not even Might Guy knew where he lived. Kakashi had grown tired recently with his rivals consistent attempts at finding out. Kakashi placed himself against the wall near the sliding porch door as the footsteps got closer. Ready to strike Kakashi waited as the door started to open. Before the person could put a foot in he went to strike.

"Guy"

Kakashi stopped annoyed as he noticed his rival. Might Guy was relieved tell he received a kick that sent him back out the porch door. Kakashi looked as his daughter who had been spying then went back to the living room. Kakashi sighed then went to confront the intruder. A cat masked anbu laid knocked out on the grass just passed the porch. Kakashi grabbed the anbu by his throat.

"Who sent you?"

He knew for a fact that it would not have been the Hokage. Hurizen Sarutobi had just given him a week off to help him bound with his daughter. He tightened his grip as the anbu refused to answer. The anbu fought tell Kakashi let go hearing a scream from inside his home. The freed anbu teleported away as Kakashi rushed inside. In the hall just at the living room entrance three anbu lied unconscious. Their weapons on the wooden floor around them. Kakashi stepped over the anbu and rushed to his daughters side. Akari was cowering against the couch, sobbing and shaking. "Already huh" he thought as he picked up his daughter and started comforting her.

"Shhh, it's okay Akari"

Kakashi rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. He was enraged at Shimura and himself for not staying with his daughter. Akari stopped crying as her father entered the dinning room. Kakashi put her down and grabbed the phone off the counter. Akari looked around sniffling as he dialed the Hokage's number. Akari figured she was in trouble and started apologizing as she realized he was on the phone with the Third Hokage. Kakashi let go of the phone and went to pick his daughter up to console her. He did not think that Akari would assume she was in trouble. Kakashi held his daughter with one arm and spoke to the Hokage, holding the phone with the other to his ear.

"What's going on Hatake?"

With venom in his voice Kakashi answered

"I just had some unwanted visitors."

Within three minutes a squad of cloaked anbu, and the Third arrived. The tree unconscious anbu where taken away on stretchers as Kakashi started to prepare the fish he had bought for dinner. Akari was drawing a picture at the table. The Hokage looked at the teenager as he started cutting eggplant for the miso soup.

"You'll cut your fingers Kakashi, I suggest you take a couple of seconds to calm down I'm sure Akari can sense your anger"

Kakashi stopped and only because Hurizen was the Hokage he did not yell. He also did not want to frighten his daughter anymore than she already was. He took a deep breath letting go of the rage that was building then continued preparing the dinner. Akari yawned loudly making Kakashi sigh. She likely would be up all night now, or it would take him time to get her to sleep. 

"We'll investigate, and I put a squad around the premises for a couple of days"

Kakashi just nodded as the Hokage got up from his chair, and messed Akari's hair up. She glared at him annoyed since it caused her pencil to mess up her drawing *disadvantage to being young people think they can mess up your drawings hmph*. The Hokage smiled, and left as Kakashi put some rice in the cooker.

******  
Akari finished her dinner as her father washed his plate. She got off her chair as Kakashi finished and grabbed her dishes. Akari still felt frightened by the incident double checked the hall before going back to the living room. Not knowing where her room was Akari went to the couch and lied down once on it tired. She looked up at the ceiling and tried starting to count horses to drift of to sleep, but was interrupted by Kakashi who brought a white shikibuton and placed it on the living room floor. Akari looked at him curiously as Kakashi invited her to sleep on it. Since she had always seen them in anime and always wanted to try Akari got off the couch, and went over to the futon like sleeping bag thing. Kakashi held out a black and red teddy bear for his daughter. The two year old took it and held it close after closing her eyes. The toy felt familiar to Akari and it helped her drift off to sleep. Kakashi was glade that the old teddy bear he took from her crib upstairs seemed to bring his daughter some comfort since he doubted he would be a source for it anytime soon.

Kakashi bit his thumb and summoned his ninken Pakkun once he was in the dinning room and sure Akari was in deep sleep.

"What's up Kakashi?"

Kakashi put his finger up to his black mask in a shushing way making his miniature, brown pug mix like dog look around curiously, and change his tone to a whisper.

"What is it boss?"

It was not like Kakashi to summon his ninken without reason so Pakkun was on alert. Kakashi lowered his finger. All he had wanted was for his daughter to have a normal enough day with him, but no Danzo had to step on it.

"Akari is back"

Pakkun's eyes widen with his shock at his master's words

"did you say Akari...Isn't she not supposed to be back tell she is older?"

Kakashi nodded his head yes

"Orochimaru almost got away with her"

"What...But we would look everywhere when we were out of the village, did they tell you where they had her?"

"No, they put a seal on her that stopped her from being tracked"

Pakkun was confused 

"if she had a seal on her that stopped her from being tracked then how'd the Snake Sage find her?"

Kakashi balled his hands into fist ready to explode

"I'm sure it has a name"

"Shimura, so what do you need Kakashi?"

Kakashi could do nothing against the Lord but he could deal with the other thing on his mind.

"I need you to watch Akari well I go out, if she wakes up come find me"

Pakkun could tell Kakashi was about to do something but also knew him well enough to know he would not be stopped so he agreed and went to the living room to watch his master's child as he left out the front door.

Kakashi had walked the long way around the lake to the Uchiha compound as to not give away his homes location. It was late but some adults from the clan where still up. They watched Kakashi as he walked through their grounds, looking like he was searching for something or someone. Kakashi had not been there for his daughter when she first arrived. He had not been there to protect her from being traumatized further. And the Hokage thought just suspension was enough. Not to Kakashi it was not. The Uchihas walked around without pain while Akari had savored a bad blood bruise to her back, causing her pain. As he spotted Inabi, Yashiro and Tekka, who where standing with the head of their clan Kakashi increased his pace. Before the long haired Inabi or any of the other three around him could sense or hear him Kakashi had Inabi slammed, face first against a buildings wall. Slam, slam, slam, slam Kakashi slammed Inabi's face into the building's wall leaving blood on the Uchiha symbol that had been painted on it. Inabi grabbed his face as Kakashi let go allowing him to fall to his knees.

"What the fuck Hatake?"

Everyone around was in an uproar but the Copy Cat Ninja just turned around and walked away. Slightly amused that he would be living the whole clan wondering what the fuck, but he also felt like slight justice had been had for his child's pain Inabi had caused. It was not like they could stop him from leaving. Being an anbu made that impossible. They would need to go get a warrant to arrest him.kakashi teleported home once outside of the clan's compound so they would not be able to see where he went.

Kakashi took off his sandals and went over to the living room. Pakkun was sitting three feet from Akari watching her sleep. He looked once he noticed Kakashi. The Jonin could tell his ninken was sad before he spoke.

"It's to bad Shai is not here it would probably help Akari to have someone familiar to her"

Kakashi lowered his head his whole pack, and himself was dealing with the lose of a member.

"I never thought Shai wouldn't be coming back"

He slowly as to not wake his sleeping daughter picked her up. He held back his tears as he held Akari close and started for the second floor of his home. It was thanks to his Jack Russell ninken that his daughter had been saved, and was home. He did not want to dishonor her sacrifice by shedding tears. Pakkun fallowed him upstairs and to the girl's room carrying her bear she dropped when she was picked up. Kakashi placed his daughter in the wooden crib that was in the middle of the large room. He put the bear near Akari and kissed her forehead. They left the girl's room and went back downstairs. Kakashi folded the shikibuton and placed it near the book selves

"only ninken I knew to ever have her own S rank mission"

Pakkun nodded glade to have been the one to choose Shai for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First 4 images are of Kakashi at 15 when he went after Orochimaru when he left the village and ended up fighting the smoke ninja. After is him at 18 so I believe he looks somewhere in between the two ages.  
> I wrote goggles wrong so I fixed that.   
> //Jan 2021 spell checked it//


	6. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information and maybe about the author

**Akari's mother**

name :Mitsuki (Beautiful Moon) (deceased)

Birthday :August 3rd

Academy Graduation : age 4

Chunin : age 5 ( her and Kakashi completed the Akagahara, Kakashi was already a chunin before team Minato he only had to go with Obito and Rin because it needed to be a three man squad.)

Jonin: age 10

Squad :Team 7 (Team Minato) after her and Kakashi had the other squad member quit being a ninja so they had to return to the academy (this helps explain why Kakashi is seen in the Academy after his graduation. Mitsuki like him also had to return tell they where put on another squad.)

Age of death: 13

Hair: white

Hair look : like Madara's

Kekki Genkai: Tsukimojushisen (moonbeastgaze, my invented dojutsu)

Father: Tsukisenshi (deceased)

Mother: Teruko (deceased)

Clan: Daiaurufu (Dire wolf clan, my invented clan)

Ninja Titan Dire wolves: Kage Taifu (Shadow Hurricane) black with grey markings, elements :wind and smoke, Keomi Meoru (Pure, beautiful Blaze) white with red markings, elements: fire, earth Hai Chi (Ash Earth) grey and ash with brown markings elements: earth and water Shiroi Rakurai (White Lightning Strike) white with sky blue markings elements:lightning and earth

Height growth : age 1 over five feet at shoulder age two over six feet age 3 final height seven feet at shoulder

Clan enemy during the warring state period : Uchiha clan

Clan dojutsu: you had it when you where born or you did not have it. tell tail sign of the wielder is the white hair no one in the clan but them had white hair. other hair color seen is black or brown. Born activated at full strength and due to that the babies have their eyes wrapped for the first week of life. Stages 2 wielder freely able to use either stage from childhood. Rarity extreme other than Akari only five others have had it in the history of the clan, three being Akari's mother, grandmother, and great grandfather.

Dojutsu second stage: mangekyosharinguntsukishisen (Kaleidoscope copy wheel moon gaze)

Does resemble the Uchihas mangekyo but with white,red and black. In fact Akari's resembles Fugaku Uchiha's mangekyo where her mothers resembled Madara's.

Stage 1 (I think I got a little better at drawing it)

Stage 2 (I did my best trying to copy Fugaku's, probably not the best)

People who know the full ability of the eyes that are alive : Kakashi and Shikaku Dead: Sakumo Hatake)

Author Chan :and me because I made it up no using it without my okay. Also no using the clan without my permission, but considering it got wiped out when Mitsuki was three good luck getting my okay. Yes I thought of everything for the clan including the fact that stage two is probably due to the fact that the Otsutsuki that first had the eyes was Indra's twin brother (still coming up with his name.) I tried to make my characters appearance as realistic in the original story as possible to do that since the Daiaurufu clan, and anything to do with them is made up I had to have a reason for none of them being around. I will do more more information chapters as I go along.

Next information section will be more on about Akari, and information on her Kyuubi. It might also have more on her mother's clan.

**About the author**

Age: 29

Birthday: same as my Character August 7th, tried to put in as much of me as possible in to the character.

Hair: black with red (the red is better seen when I am outside), Eyes :dark brown/black I like to say that someone forgot to put some creamer in my coffee

Due to bullying I went through I am not good in any social situation. That includes phone or texting. I have bad social anxiety and depression so I stopped drawing years ago and am just getting back into it.


	7. Check Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akari's Dino plush she gets in this chapter (my drawing done just by looking at Sasuke's dino in the picture shown. I really like it so it might appear in other Naruto fan fictions I do). Introducing a place called Shurikenbucks (a Starbucks Tim Hortans cross). Sasuke is two in the pictures I use because they are from before Itachi graduates so they're the closet thing to what he would look like at this time.

Kage bit down on the corpses of my dead adopted family causing me to snap my eyes open, and scream. I could feel the sweat that had drenched my tan, high collar shirt. I looked around and realized I was in a room, and a wooden crib. It was to dark for me to tell much about the room I was in.It was to dark for me to tell much about the room I was in. I was catching my breath when Kakashi rushed into my room. I felt embarrassed as he approached realizing I was not in danger. I realized I had wet myself as Kakashi grabbed some clothing from a wooden dresser before picking me up. Kakashi ran his left hand through my sweaty, white hair as we exited the room. He walked to the room down the hall from mine. As the light came on I realized it was a washroom *lucky a stand up shower, and tub.* My dad put me down after placing the sky blue pajama set I had chosen for him to buy when we where out on the side of the sink. The shirt and pants had darker blue flower patterns all over them.

"Do you want to tell Papa what happened? Arms up"

I lifted my arms but shock my head no. Kakashi sighed lifting my shirt off of me. I did not know how to tell him about the nightmare without causing him to panic since it involved my Kyuubi, who already scratched him. Kakashi started the water in the tub as I picked at the white, sweaty bandages that wrapped around my whole upper body tightly.

**Good to know where I still stand hmph**

*It was a nightmare Kage, plus you are a huge dire wolf*

He agreed with me as my father unwrapped the tenser bandages from around my body. I polled off my brown, cargo shorts and panties then climbed into the tub by myself. The warm water woke me up, and caused a little bit of pain to go through my back as my dad went over to the shelves near the tub and grabbed my shampoo. Once the pain went away I could relax in the warm water *I should have gotten a duck toy for the tub.* Kage grumbled at how much I was enjoying my true youth as Kakashi took off the dark purple ribbon from my hair and put it with my pajamas before using a jug to wet my hair. I had picked out the same shampoo that Pakkun, and Sakura use, Floral green or Minty Rain Forest Mist since it smelled the nicest out of the two choices my father had given me.

"Head back"

I tilted my head back and watched as my father rubbed the shampoo into my hair. Without his mask on I could tell easier that he probably found it amusing that I used the same shampoo as Pakkun since he had a small grin on his lips.

Once the bath was done and I was in new underwear and my pj pants my father re wrapped my upper body with a new bandage then helped me put on my shirt. I looked at the wall clock on the wall near my door once I was back in my room and scowled at the time. It was only after two in the morning. Kakashi grabbed a new blanket from the closet as I went back over to my crib. My dad walked over to me and took my hand.

"Come with Papa"

I looked at him then toward my crib

"Patch"

Kakashi looked at me confused then looked at the crib

"your bear?"

I nodded my head yes and repeated the toys name I had given it due to the red patch around it's left eye. It reminded me of Shyla's face marking a little. Kakashi since he was four when he entered the academy and born during warring times probably did not have much toys. Kids then entered really young, and started doing missions when they where ready. He grabbed my bear and handed him to me before we left my room, and went to his room. 

Kakashi's room I noticed was the first one up the stairs. The washroom was on the left of his room, and what I assumed was a porch door was on the right of it. *Smart making himself the first thing any intruder would face * I was picked up, and put on the left side of my father's large bed. I curled up close to the pillow on that side comforted by his scent that was lingering on it. I held Patch close as Kakashi tucked me in placing the pink blanket he had grabbed over my shoulders. He slipped under his green blanket with the shurikens all over it as I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

******

(OPV)

Kakashi woke suddenly as the image of his comrade Rin Nohara appeared in his mind. He looked down and noticed his daughter curled up close to his side. Her small right hand grabbing his blanket that was over his stomach. He turned his head to peek at his alarm clock behind him. Carefully he grabbed it, and turned off the alarm so it would not wake Akari up since it was five minutes from the time he set for it. Kakashi carefully moved his daughter back to the left side, and polled her blanket back over her before getting up. Kakashi dressed in his Anbu attire then after making sure Akari was still in a deep sleep he went to get started on the day.

Once Kakashi had the nikuman, and onigiri packed in his backpack he started back upstairs to wake his daughter for breakfast. Akari was holding Patch close to her chest, her blanket off of her shoulders from her tossing, and turning. Slowly and gently Kakashi shock his child's shoulder.

"time to wake up Akari"

It would be a busy day and the sooner Kakashi could get his daughter going the better.

I opened my eyes as I felt a large hand slightly shake one of my shoulders. My father was wearing his anbu uniform, but did not have his black mask on his face. It was still around his neck. I curled back up under my blanket still wanting to sleep so Kakashi took it off, and picked me up. 

"Sleepy head"

Kakashi pushed my bangs out of my eyes smiling. I stretched and used my left finger to trace around the leaf symbol on his headband *the real thing.* He started for his room door as I looked at his alarm clock near his window. It was only after seven in the morning. I noticed he had his room set up a lot like it in the one he had in the manga, and anime so I guessed this room was either the same size, or a little bigger.

I was put down once we where in my room. I looked around realizing it was bigger than my father's and my crib was right in the middle of it. Kakashi went over to my dresser that was near the first of my two windows. I looked out the second window realizing they where the windows that faced the front on the second floor as my father picked out a couple of shirts, and shorts for me to pick from. I chose a white, sleeveless high collar shirt, and black shorts. I was annoyed by the constant tenser bandage wrapping but understood it helped my back heal since Kage only helped heal a little each day to keep people from knowing he was doing anything.While I was putting on my shorts I noticed Kakashi grabbing extra clothes from my dresser and putting them in a tan backpack. I became worried that even though he consoled me the day before after the Anbu Root attack that Kakashi was sending me away. I struggled with my high collar shirt tell Kakashi helped me poll it down. I could smell food in the bag but could not tell what exactly it was. I could identify the smell off pork, scallions, cabbage, ginger, shiitake mushroom and black pepper. There was more smells but those where the ones I could tell apart in the mix. Kakashi smiled and handed me my hair brush.

"Breakfast is waiting so lets hurry up"

I tried brushing my hair and walking toward my door but could not do both at the same time. So I had to stop and brush my hair near my room's exit. Once I finished brushing my hair I put the brush in my left short pocket. Kakashi started for the stairs and I fallowed mind racing *is he sending me away?* I jumped off the second last step just for fun but that seemed to upset my father who warned me against doing it again

"You could get hurt Akari, don't do that again."

I frowned and looked at the dark wooden floor while making my way to the kitchen *I was only having fun.* I sat on a wooden chair facing the kitchen as Kakashi placed the bag on the table and grabbed a pink bowl, and spoon. I could smell the brown sugar, and maple so I knew it was oatmeal. I took the spoon and started to eat as he grabbed a white bowl with steaming hot rice and put a raw egg in it before putting a little salt, and soy sauce and mixing it. *Tamagokakegohan I want to try that* I reached my spoon for his bowl attempting to sneak a bite but Kakashi noticed and moved his bowl out of my reach.

"Nah ah Akari, you eat your oatmeal"

I pouted but went to finish my bowl.

(OPV)

Kakashi did not think that to much sodium was a good idea for Akari at her age so he stopped her from sneaking any of his rice. He had noticed his daughter's mood switch in her bedroom and was trying to figure out what might have caused it. Akari finished her oatmeal and played with her bowl as Kakashi looked at the wall clock in the kitchen. Today was the day that children born in his daughter's year where having their check ups at the hospital. And Kakashi did not want that taking up most of the day so he finished his breakfast and put the two bowls in the sink. Akari started to sob shocking her father. "Did I take the bowl away to fast" Kakashi thought as he went to her side.

"What's wrong Akari?"

The girl started to cry and tried to speak as Kakashi picked her up

"Am...I...Going away?"

"No Akari where did you get that idea?"

Akari was barely speaking because of trauma, and now somehow she thought he was sending her away. Sure Kakashi could admit he had not picked her up much clothing or toys yesterday but that was because of the rest of the supplies he had to get. And also because he was not expecting his daughter back yet. 

"I...Did bad eh"

"What are you talking about, did bad you did nothing wrong"

Akari grabbed onto his grey, anbu flak jacket

"They just fell down"

It all made since to Kakashi now. His daughter assumed that because of yesterdays event she was being sent away. He made her look up at him by putting his hand under her chin.

"listen to me, you did nothing wrong Papa is not sending you nowhere...Is this because of the supplies Papa packed?"

*Supplies?* The girl looked toward the tan backpack on the wooden table giving Kakashi the answer he needed. He put her down and looked into her Tsukimojushisen eyes. Kakashi wanted his daughter to start to feel safe around him. For his daughter to be comfortable with him and not just his scent. He wanted to get to know Akari, and have a bond with her. Kakashi wanted the bond the council stole from him back.

"We are going out today, Papa would never send you away"

Akari blushed out of embarrassment slightly before looking down at her feet *that makes sense.* Kakashi grabbed his bag and looked around

"Akari where are your goggles?"

I thought about it, but could only remember removing my red goggles when I went inside my home yesterday, not where I put them. Even Kage could not recall when I asked him.

"I don't remember"

"That's okay, I'll look you go put your sandals on"

I nodded and went to the front door to put on my red sandals. *I'm a walking Uchiha symbol kinda Kage, red white and black* I put my first sandal on as my kyuubi agreed.

**Somewhat, not in the right order but the colors are there, you should get your bangs out of your eyes**

I grabbed my second sandal, and agreed with him as my bangs covered my eyes *I lost my ponytail...I did get more yesterday.* The only thing was I had no idea where my father put them. My teenage father arrived carrying my red, naruto looking goggles with the left lens cracked. 

"I...Want my hair up"

Kakashi put my goggles on then took my pack of ponytails out of his bag along with a wooden handled brush. Quickly he brushed my hair, and put the top of my hair in a red ponytail. He then used the dark purple ribbon to make a bow around it.

"There ready to go?"

I nodded yes as Kakashi stud up and put his bag on his back before opening the front door, and we left our home.

******  


I fallowed slightly behind Kakashi as we entered town. I looked around as we walked trying to figure out where we where going but my Tsukimojushisen eyes caught sight of a toy store, while my ears picked up gossip from near by adults.

"That most be the girl the Uchiha hurt"

"Yes, poor child shame on the Uchiha clan"

I rolled my eyes thankful that they where covered by my goggles and looked over the store's display window. My eyes caught sight of the cutest dino stuffy I had ever seen *way cooler than Sasuke's.* It was white with a red belly, pink stripes and red scales. I loved plushies and had no plans on changing that. I went up to the window and noticed a sale sign tied to one of its arms and became worried that it would be sold if I did not get a hold of the toy soon. 

(OPV)

Kakashi noticed that his daughter had stopped fallowing him and looked behind him. He could also hear the gossiping villagers but did not care, and was glade the villages toy store seemed to distract Akari. He went to her side as the gossiping took a turn he did not like.

"why is the..."

Kakashi covered his daughter's ears as his nickname Friend Killer was being mentioned. He did not want to have to explain any of his nicknames to his daughter at her young age as she would not be able to understand. Akari looked up at her father and pointed at the dino toy in the window. Kakashi looked down at his daughter then the toy.

"Maybe its to show him some compassion"

"Yes, that's probably what the Hokage was..."

Annoyed before going into the store Kakashi glared at the villagers shutting them up. He told Akari to stay then went inside. Akari put her hands behind her back and waited patiently for her father to come back.

Kakashi grabbed the dino plushie. If it would help in anyway to make Akari more comfortable then so be it. Izumo Kamizuki ( fifth teen, twenty four at the start of Naruto, all ready had his birthday for when you meet him for the chunin exams) was manning the cash register so Kakashi looked around. "Where one is the other...Yup" he thought noticing Kotetsu Hagane stocking board games on shelves (fourteen, birthday late July.) Izumo greeted the Jonin as he put the valentine colored dino on the counter.

"Hi Kakashi..."

"Oh look it must be the girl everyone's talking about"

Both Kakashi and Izumo looked and saw Akari in the front door's window. Kotetsu finished packing the shelves then waved at the white haired child. The girl waved back as Kakashi sighed.

"You watching her Kakashi?"

"Yup"

"Smart the third having an anbu watch her after what Inabi did"

Kakashi paid for the toy annoyed at the Hokage somehow thinking of what was best for his child when he sent her away. But he could not blame the two since no one was aware of his daughter, or her status as a jinchuriki. Quickly Kakashi left and took a couple of seconds to calm himself before handing Akari the toy. His daughter smiled, eyes brightening under her goggles before holding the dino close. This made Kakashi smile before taking a hold of Akari's free hand and leading her on toward the hospital.

All that would come out of my mouth when I saw Konoha's hospital was

"Why?"

Kakashi looked at me as we lined up. All I could think seeing so many people was that something most have happened. I could even tell by scent that Shikamaru, and his parents where ahead of us in the line.

"You're getting a check up just like the rest of the kids here"

*Oh hells no* I hate hospitals, and seeing doctors so I tried to walk away but my father noticed and scooped me up. As his hand touched my back it caused me to wince as I felt a slight pain from my bruise. He apologized as I put my head on his shoulder. His calming scent helped with the pain so I started to close my eyes. It was not like I was getting away from a ninja of his skill level so I would have to deal with the check up.

(0PV)

Kakashi fallowed the nurse to one of the larger rooms the hospital had. Akari was still asleep in his arms from waiting in the line up so he gently placed her down on the bed to the right from the entrance in the room. The nurse had dark hair, and like everyone else so far assumed Hurizen had placed Kakashi in charge of guarding the girl to help change his cold heartened ways. The room they where in was more for vips or the Hokage. It was separate from the other smaller rooms, and on the top floor near the staircase going up to the roof. The nurse gave him a form on a clipboard to fill out before turning to leave

"I'll be back, we are very busy today"

Hatake placed his bag next to the chair he sat on. It was next to his daughter's side and he wanted to be as close as possible since she might get confused on her ware about. Kakashi reviewed the form and sighed. He knew full well he could not put down Akari's mother's information since it was classified. He started to fill out her name but stopped, and hesitated at the clan name. Either name would put his daughter in danger, but one more so. "I'm sorry Mitsuki, it's like everyone chose to forget the real strongest clan" he thought as he put down his clan name. Kakashi knew being his daughter came with dangers but if he was to put her mother's clan name down. One of two things could happen. If anyone still alive that had knowledge of the Daiaurufu clan's kekki genkai they would come just to see if Akari had it. Then either try and take her or kill her, and just take her eyes. Neither Kakashi was willing to deal with.

I started to open my eyes, and became startled *when did we get inside?* Kakashi put a clipboard down and smiled at me.

"it's okay Akari, we're just inside"

I calmed down slightly but did not like the scent coming toward our room. The door opened and fuck face Danzo Shimura, fallowed by Tenzo (still Kinoe, age twelve, birthday August 10, fourteen when Kakashi is eighteen and he tries to steal his sharingan next fall when Naruto is four) walked into the oversized hospital room. I scowled from behind my father once he stud in front of me. I knew the man had grudges against my dad for not helping him became Hokage after the village's attack, and he tried to have me kidnapped so I was on high alert. Specially since Danzo brought Kinoe with him.

"What do you want Danzo?"

My father glanced back at me quickly as I stopped scowling, and had stock out my tongue at Shimura. Danzo glared at me but with Kakashi in front of me I knew I was safe as long as Kinoe did not have orders.

"Still ill mannered I see, your thing kicked me when she arrived"

*Oh does the baby want an apology, not happening* I crossed my arms as my dad clenched his fists.

"Is that why we had a visit yesterday?"

"I have no glue what you are speaking of, those men went rogue on my a while ago... At least everyone was unharmed"

I became pissed *liar liar pants on fire, where's karma when you need her.* I was also saddened. This man took orphans, made them believe he cared about them but through them away once they made mistakes. I could tell even Kakashi was not buying his words. Kinoe looked me over

"Lord Danzo are you sure you're correct I can not sense anything?"

*Oh a field trip to show the wood user a young jinchuriki* Kage chuckled

**And you won't pathetic really**

*that's a little mean Kage*

The dire wolf just went silent after a loud hmph.

(OPV)

Kakashi grinned his teeth. The laws where in place to protect Uzumaki, and his daughter but Shimura was braking the law for what? Revenge because he was not sitting in the Hokage's set. Kakashi wondered if Danzo had anything to do with his daughters early return. Not that he minded the early return but if so how did he figure out where his daughter was? And how dare he traumatize Akari.

"How dare you brake the laws, no one is to know"

Kinoe was confused he had walked in knowing the child held a strong Kyuubi within her but he had been unaware that she belonged to Hatake. Had he known he would not have come. After Kakashi helped him save the Iburi clan's last member Yukimi he was starting to question Shimura's ways. But if the kyuubi was the feared Dire Wolf Of Chaos, Destruction, and Ruin then how come he could not sense the beast at all within the girl.

I felt my stomach rumble and looked toward my father's backpack on the floor. The onigiri, and nikuman seemed to be calling me, and at the worst time. I slowly attempted to reach for the bag from on the bed. Hoping I could just unnoticed grab it, and get some snacks but no. I ended up falling off the bed and hitting my head like an idiot.I started crying immediately causing my father to turn away from Shimura. I sat on the floor and started rubbing my tears away as a nurse arrived. She was not alone. Kakashi picked me up as the Uchiha head family, plus two walked in. Sasuke had his green dino plushie with him *awe if you where not going to became such a worse than scum fuck face maybe I could like you.* Shisui noticed me once they sat at the left end of the room. It was Inabi I did not like on top of Shimura being in the room. I noticed though that it might have taken time, but karma diffidently got him. His face looked like someone pummeled it, he was more than likely here for stitches. He was also obviously pissed, glaring my way with a look that could kill. I grinned to myself then decided to have some fun. I pointed at him

"it looks like someone smashed your face in, eh Inabi."

The nurse giggled before turning to Danzo

"Lord Shimura, the Hokage never mentioned you would be here so take your leave."

The evil man, and Kinoe left helping me relax a little as I realized my head was stinging. Kakashi touched it, which made it worse and I smelt iron and noticed red on his right hand. The nurse and Uchiha gasped, except Sasuke who was to busy playing with his dino to notice what was going on. The nurse went over to us

"What happened?"

I tensed up when she tried to take me from my father. Who also tightened his grip. I am guessing he glared at her since she stepped back.

"She fell off the bed when I was talking with Lord Shimura."

Shisui and Itachi got up from their chairs on the left side as I started whimpering. The nurse stepped forward again

"give her to me, she needs to be looked over."

I could not handle the pain, and burred my face in my father's shoulder *make it stop.* Kakashi stepped away from the nurse which I thought was odd even. But maybe he was just protecting me to much.

(OPV)  
Kakashi stepped back from the nurse sensing the rise in chakra from his daughter. Even with the goggles Akari could still do some damage in her state of stress. The goggles only protected from the Tsukuyomi not from other types of genjutsu. Shisui Uchiha approached looking pissed. Itachi Uchiha the young genin looked concerned but she was not their responsibility. He was the one who would do what was best for his child. And they where unaware of the danger he was trying to stop.

"She needs to get looked at Hatake, give her to the nurse she is hurt"

Kakashi scowled at Shisui stopping him in his tracks

"I can tell that you baka, stay back"

Going on three year old Sasuke had became aware of the situation before him, and was scared. But scared or not he could tell the girl needed comforting. So he had snock up on the anbu while Shisui was yelling at him. Mikoto Uchiha could swear she was having a heart attack. Her heart was racing at the sight of her youngest to close to a teenager known for his strength and uncaring nature. Sasuke smiled and scared the anbu

"it's okay little girl, the medic ninja will make you better."

Kakashi looked down at his feet. When the fuck had he gotten that close. Of course Kakashi noticed the raven haired boy start approaching but he had not realized he had gotten next to him. This made things worse. Akari could end up harming a child, Kakashi tried to shew the boy away but the idiot with the green dino just crossed his arms and puffed up his right check

"I'm helping."

Kakashi scowled at Sasuke. The boy was probable going to be the tallest in the Academy for their year by the looks at his height at his age now. If he did not move away he probably would not be making it to school.

"Move away"

Itachi now panicked for his little brother went over and polled him away from Hatake just as the Hokage arrived. Hurizen Sarutobi took in the scene around him. He was confused as to why there was Uchiha in the room. He could sense the chakra coming from the girl, and see the red covering her white, hair. He took his pipe from his mouth

"what's going on here?"

The nurse explained the situation. It angered him that the Uchiha thought to much of themselves and wanted a bigger room, and that the nurse even thought bringing them to this one was a good idea. Maybe she needed more training, he sighed the fact that Danzo had showed and Akari had gotten hurt meant that Kakashi was on an edge.

"Inabi Uchiha out, Shisui if you plan on supporting little Sasuke or Akari sit down or get out."

Inabi scowled

"he smashes my face in, and you put him in charge of that frea..."

Hurizen appeared behind Inabi, polled the Uchiha's left arm behind his back and through him out the open door. He had heard of the incident from Fugaku but he did not care. He was glade to see Hatake so protective of his daughter since he worried Kakashi had lost that side of himself. Shisui went wide eyed and sat down next to Itachi without a word.   


I peeked to see Inabi being tossed out *lol, loser sure you want to revive him Kabuto.* I winced as pain went through my head. The Hokage had my dad put me on the bed. I started sobbing tell he offered me a lollipop. I tried to smile but it hurt to much so I just took the candy. It tasted weird but I figured it had been in a smoker's pocket so that was why the strawberry, lollipop had an odd after taste. I suddenly started to feel tired and my eyes started to close. My head popped three times before I could not fight the sleep that came.  
(OPV)  
Kakashi was relieved when his daughter took the sedative candy from the hokage. To help with sedating children the hospital instead of scaring a child further with a shot developed lollipops that would put a child out for an hour. A parent could opt to use it to help their stressed child's appointment go by faster, and easier on everyone. They came in four flavors cherry, strawberry, green apple and blue raspberry. Three medic ninja walked in as Kakashi lied his daughter down properly on the bed. Kakashi took not of a red half moon on the left side of the uniforms arm. The third had a tray with needles for Akari's vaccines, and blood draws. Kakashi had been told that his daughter's medical file her adoptive family had was lost so she was getting a full check, and vaccines to insure her health was good. And it was also so her old file could be updated. Kakashi felt bad that the family had been killed, and in front of his daughter.  


The medic ninja moved quickly unlike other nurses, or medic ninja they knew of her statues as a jinchuruki. They are a different unite that like her Anbu team are the ones that will deal with anything involving the girl. They where unsure if Akari would sleep for the full hour, and wanted to be done before she woke. One healed her head wound making it so stitches where not needed. The other two took blood, and gave her the shots.   


Hurizen just watched while Kakashi took out his Icha Icha Paradise and was reading. Shisui was trying to hide his anger. Where was Akari's father? And he did not care if the Hokage was trying to teach Kakashi compassion he did not like the idea of Akari being used for that. Itachi was upset over the hole situation. He had wanted to see Akari without her goggles. He could feel that he had seen the girl before the seventh but needed a better look at her eyes to be sure. So knowing it was check up day for kids born in Sasuke's year he volunteered to come along since he had no missions yet. Itachi did not like this Anbu, he had for no reason attacked Inabi, and now had kept the girl from getting treated right away. Fugaku had sensed the rise in chakra but assumed it was Hatake trying to keep the nurse away. As a father he was not happy to have seen his youngest come to close to being hurt, and also he did not like seeing a child so young hurt. Sasuke was glancing toward the girl, he hoped she would be okay and also he noticed her dino plushie. He saw no harm in his dino playing with hers will she was out.

Sasuke made his way trying to not be seen over to the bed where the action was happening. He made it and picked up the dino that had fallen off the bed. Before Sasuke could take it back over to his chair he felt a glare, and noticed the scary, silver haired anbu looking at him. Sasuke was not giving up. This dino would make good friends with his so he tried to fake innocence by putting it behind his back, and giving puppy eyes. Kakashi was not having this. Was the child that stupid that he really thought that looking cute, and putting his daughter's toy behind his back would work. Kakashi concluded that he was spoiled and needed to learn that he would not have his way all the time. Kakashi bent to the boy's level

"that's called stealing you put it down, and go back to mommy, and daddy."

Sasuke stepped back. Everyone knew the anbu where strong shanobi with high skill levels.

"The dino wants to play with mine"

Kakashi rubbed his temple. Seriously, he gave the boy the fact that he was not giving up but that was Akari's and not his.

"Oh really it told you that"

Sasuke nodded his head yes as Itachi got up and walked over. Kakashi could not believe this kid. Itachi took the toy from his brother's back earning a pouty face, and 

"but niisan"

Itachi put the valentine colored dino back on the ground and pointed for Sasuke to move. The going on three year old Uchiha kicked at nothing while he walked back defeated with his older brother at his side. Kakashi not wanting a repeat attempt at thieving put the toy in his bag before picking his book back up. He was going to go back to reading but his daughter moved her left arm, showing a sign of starting to wake.  


I started to open my eyes, and moved my left arm to block the green light I was seeing. A medic ninja was doing something to me. Not sure what it was it made my heart race. I slowly looked around tell I saw my father next to me. What I could not see was Mr. Valentino Chomps *where'd he go?* One of the three medic ninja moved so my father could stand closer to me.

"She's a little thin but being born so early could be why Hokage sama, she just needs to eat whenever she wants to, I would have her come back for weigh ins since she is small so we can make sure she does not go in the wrong direction"

I rubbed my eyes, and yawned still feeling tired, and dopey like I had been in surgery. Kakashi picked me up once the medic ninja told him to watch me closely for a few hours, and for him be careful around stairs and heights. I was glade to be leaving. And as Kakashi made it to the door Shisui, I do not know decided to voice his opinion.

"Hokage sama why are you allowing Hatake to take Akari, and where's her father I thought he was back?"

My dad looked at Shisui coldly

"Why does everyone think Hurizen put me in charge of Akari, and her father is here you baka, I am her father, and I know what is best for her"  
Shisui hit the ground hard having Itachi run up to him. Both Uchiha head's look like they saw ghosts. And Sasuke just fallowed his brother's lead. I waved laughing along with Kage inside.

******  
I sat on the park bench my father putting the spare ribs in between us. I grabbed one and smiled the teriyaki sauce they where glazed in. I took a bite and was eating when I smelled Shikamaru and a new scent coming my way from behind us. The Nara appeared with young Choji Akimichi at his side. But it's what was in their hands that had me curious. They had what looked like something you would get at a Starbucks or Tim Hortans. I could not see it being a frappuccino or Icecap like drink since that would mean espresso or coffee and being to young I highly doubted their parents got them one of those.

"Hey Akari, this is my friend Choji"

I greeted the young three year old Akimichi then asked about their drinks. And got my mind blown.

"It's the new cookie and cream chill from Shurikenbucks, have you not been there?"

I shock my head no *Narutoverse has a Starbucks Tim Hortans cross, yes.* Shikamaru offered me his.

"Such a drag, you can have mine, I haven't had any of it yet, and I'll take a rib in return"

I took the small size drink, and allowed my friend to take a rib. Choji being himself wanted one of the ribs to. I gave him one as their parents showed up. Shikaku and Choza looked at the situation and sighed

"sorry Hatake, they just took off"

My dad shrugged as I sipped at my drink

"it's okay, not a big deal."

I had always figured that Choji would be a moth to a flame with food. I was just hoping to not see Ino. I never liked her. I respected her abilities that she gained but always saw her as a bully in the beginning. And someone who valued her looks above all else. To my dismay Inoichi and his two year old daughter walked over as I grabbed another rib.

"That the girl Inabi hurt, what a cutie how old?"

"Going on three in August"

I did not like being the center of attention and looked away while polling the rib's meat off the bone, clean. Ino cringed and stated that my action was not lady like. I stock my tongue out at her. My dad pinched my tongue causing me to put it back in and pout at him.

"I'm sorry she had one of the hospital candies"

Shikamaru and Choji laughed at Ino's reaction of crossing her arms and turning away as her father excepted my father's excuse. Obviously since she was in one of the stronger clan's it was not often someone probably did not agree, and make friends with her. I summed she was spoiled since Inoichi thought so highly of his daughter. My dad let me finish the last rib then helped me off the bench. I was doing better, but was still tipsy a little. And had fallen on our way up the stairs to the park. Kakashi went to put the takeout container in the garbage while Shikamaru pointed at the playgrounds equipment. Which was his way of without having to speak ask if I wanted to joining them. I looked toward my dad then at the equipment. Mostly I wanted to go down a slide and swing on a swing. Things I had not done in years. I fallowed the boys, with Ino just behind us. Maybe she thought if she pouted for long enough I would just apologize to her. But no, she should just get over it because I had no plans on apologizing for no reason.

I was climbing on the equipment heading toward the slide when I tripped on my own foot, and luckily caught myself with my hands. Choji stopped and went up to me. He helped me up as Ino crossed her arms

"clumsy to"

I glared at the two year old. If she wanted to pick on the new kid I was not going to take it.

**You go girl, finally lets get a bully**

Ino looked at me condescendingly so I wiped the look off her face by punching it. Choji tried to be the kind, buffer and calm both us down while Shikamaru, by his look was more interested in watching the fun. Same with the other kids, some where older and started cheering for a fight. Ino lunged at me but with Choji in between could not reach me. The crowd continued to egg her on. With me I did not care what they said I was only going to strike if I needed too. 

"Goggle loser"

**Jeez, that all she has**

I agreed with my kyuubi, and fight over went to go join Shikamaru at the slide end. I could hear her steps coming. She had pushed Choji down and was going to attempt a sneak attack. *Bitch really* I turned around to see Ino's father picking her up, and the crowd dispersing with the adults involved. My father picked me up and took me aside. He looked at me and sighed. I knew I was in trouble, and even though Ino so started it would have to be the bigger person, and apologize. After five minutes Inoichi approached with Ino.Kakashi waited as Ino stared at me for an apology. I sighed

"I'm sorry...I punched you"

*Not sorry, I hope you apologized to Choji for pushing him bitch* Ino smiled in victory.

"it's okay, I'm sorry I called you a loser"

Inoichi took Ino's hand and they left as Shikamaru and Choji approached. Luckily Choji seemed alright and the boys made sure I was okay.

(OPV)

Kakashi was glade that was over. He sure had not seen his daughter being so rash coming. But he thought the left hock she landed on the Yamanaka girl was a good one. Kakashi was also glade his daughter seemed to have made two friends, but not to happy that they were boys. Akari dominate hand was obviously her left which was unusual. Most ninja were right handed. "Just like her mom" he thought as he remembered Obito during the first day at the academy making fun of Mitsuki for being stronger with her left. Kakashi laughed in his mind remembering the three year old beating the Uchiha with that left hand once she sent him flying across the classroom into a wall. Considering Obito had been five it had been the talk of the Academy for a week.

"Come on Akari we need to get going"

"See you guys...Around"

Akari waved to the two boys who then went to join their parents. His daughter glanced at him then started looking around as they left the park.

"What's wrong Akari?"

"I'm in trouble?"

Kakashi looked at his daughter. She was still feeling guilty over hitting the girl. But no Kakashi had no plans on punishing his daughter for defending herself. Plus Ino pushed another child down once Akari had turned away, and tried to leave the fight.Kakashi smiled at his daughter

"No Akari, you tried to walk away but..."

Kakashi bent down to his daughter's level

"You want to tell me why you went to violence so quickly?"

I looked at my dad trying to figure out the best way to tell him I was bullied without letting him in on the age part of everything. In no way was I even going to try and explain that to him.

"I got made...Fun of before..."

I shock my head before continuing, shaking away the memories that tried to come

"And I...Not let it happen no more"

He frowned and asked me if my other family was the one that had made fun of me. *Nope, but the dad did try and kill me* I shock my head no, and maybe I was getting comfortable with Kakashi because I accidentally let it slip about the dad part.

"No my okaasan and siblings are good"

I frowned *were great people.*

Kakashi looked at me questioningly

"What about the man...The Otousan?"

I swallowed and looked down. I hated thinking about him after he tried to kill me. And we had moved so he could not find us so he became a bad memory. Knowing now that he at least was not my dad helped me. Kakashi picked me up as I felt a tear fall down my checks.

"Tell papa what's wrong"

I did not want to upset him and tried looking away but Kakashi put his hand under my chin and gently made me look up at his dark, visible eye. I could tell he knew something had happened *I guess Hurizen tried to hide that part from him.*

"Tell Papa...Please tell me"

I did not want to continue to hurt my real dad by being silent so I told him

"he tried to...Kill me, so we moved away"

(OPV)  
Kakashi was in ragged, and mortified for his daughter. In no way was he ever told anything about that. He had been told that his daughter had moved but not that it was because the man that was supposed to be her father had tried to end her life. He had trusted the third when he had told him that Akari would have a family, and be safe. He had believed that maybe it was the right thing for Akari to be raised by another family.Kakashi held his daughter closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"You're safe now, I promise"

His daughter started sobbing from letting her pain out. Kakashi just held her while he walked searching for someone to watch her while he went to talk with the Hokage.

He found Shisui Uchiha at the Amaguriama located in Tea Avenue. He was sitting outside with the future Uchiha head, and the youngest of the head clan. Kakashi considering the events at the hospital approached cautiously but quickly. But he also knew Akari was familiar with Shisui. Without a word he placed his daughter in the eleven year old's lap.

"watch her while I go do something"

Shisui almost dropped his dango when Akari was placed on his lap. He looked at her father seeing that she had been crying not long ago and had more questions. But Kakashi teleported away leaving him and Itachi in shock. Sasuke was more in awe at the teleportation, but he did not like the idea of this girl taking attention from him. He puffed his checks as his older brother let the girl sit in between him, and Shisui. Itachi even gave the girl one of his dango, and he never shares his dango with anyone.

I smiled excepting the three colored dango from Itachi. I preferred the mitarashi but would eat the sweeter kind also. I noticed that little Sasuke had puffed up his checks as I ate the first dumpling

"Niisan can I have one?"

"No"

*shot down you tell him Itachi* I continued eating the treat now amused by the fact that Sasuke was jealous of me.

"But you gave her one"

"If I gave you one will you eat it Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked like he was thinking about it

"No sweats are yucky"

"Then there you go, no"

I and Kage laughed on the inside as I finished my dango and Shisui asked me what was happening. I shrugged, lying as if I was not sure why my father had left me with them.

"Why were you crying Akari?"

I looked at Shisui

"because of a mean man"

"Was your father mean to you?"

I shock my head no and Itachi looked at Shisui grabbing the last dango on his plate

"why would you think it was him, remember Akari lived elsewhere for sometime?"

Shisui covered my ears and likely was telling his eight year old friend about my father's history, minimize Kakashi's side of things since Itachi frowned part way through what Shisui was saying. Sasuke glared at me while they where talked so I stock my tongue out at him causing the young Uchiha to stomp his feet. Itachi and Shisui looked at Sasuke as he pointed at me

"You should go away, go back to where you came from."

I crossed my arms but was hurt by his words. I watched Itachi get up and smack his little brother over his raven haired head.

"We do not speak that way to anyone, and Akari was born here so she is home"

Sasuke started to pout then started to walk away

"I'm telling otousan, and okaasan you hit me."

I felt bad since Sasuke did seem very hurt by his hero smacking him. And Itachi seemed saddened by his action also. And I wondered how that would play out since Sasuke actually was Fugaku's favorite. Shisui looked at Itachi

"that was a little harsh but I would not worry about it, he'll be back to fallowing you like a puppy in no time Itachi"

"I know I don't know why I responded like that my words would have been enough"

Itachi sat back down as I looked at him. He smiled and ordered more dango as the owner asked if she could get us anything. Shisui ordered more dango, and green tea before going to order for me.

"No tea for that one, how about chocolate milk"

I nodded and she went to get the order. Itachi looked questioningly at me tell Shisui remembered

"oh yeah I heard Akari had spelt tea on herself when the Naras where watching her"

*Big village, small town gossiping* Itachi smiled as I crossed my arms. Shisui did not need to tell Itachi about my embarrassing incident. Shisui grinned 

"don't be mad Akari, forgive me"

I started laughing at his pouty face as our order arrived.

"At least not all the Uchiha are mean to the girl, here's your order"

Shisui blushed in embarrassment before picking up his tea as I picked up the cup of chocolate milk. It looked like they found smaller cups, and that I would not have to worry about spilling drinks on myself. Itachi started on his dango

"don't be embarrassed Shisui I think it's good that you treat Akari kindly she most have been through a lot before arriving."  
Shisui nodded as my father's scent hit my nose. Kakashi was walking our way. I drank my milk as he appeared.

(OPV)  


Kakashi was still in ragged he did not care what the Hokage said. He did not care that Hurizen paid for the family's move, and dealt with the man. He was pissed that he was never even told. That just over seeing Akari's dojutsu for a second the man that was supposed to love her, and raise her switched and turned on a defenseless child. Kakashi was pissed that the hole time he thought his daughter was safe. Kakashi sighed as he looked at Akari's chocolate stash, at least he now knew why his daughter was not calling him Papa or Otousan.

"Thanks for watching her, come on Akari"

Akari finished her milk and joined her dad as the Uchiha questioned her father. Kakashi shot them both looks

"none of your business what's going on."

Kakashi took his daughter's left hand and started to walk away. They had more clothing, and supplies to get. Kakashi hoped that with more belongings in the home that Akari would start to feel more secure, and at home. Itachi and Shisui froze from the Jonin's look and only watched him take his daughter away while she waved bye at them.

"Who feel for that guy seriously"

"Yes Shisui who, that kekki genkai is new from what I know so what clan was her mother from, and did she live here or elsewhere, who's Akari's mom?"

"True maybe the library has something on it lets go"

Shisui paid for the bill then him and his best friend started for Konoha's library. The idea of figuring out more about Akari on their mind.

//Author notes, the way I wrote Akari leaving Canada is not the way I intended to. In the end I could not write it the way I wanted because I was killing my family so it was to ruff on me. The Should Have Listened was supposed to be called Final Stand because Shai (Shyla) and the other pets where supposed to have a big fight scene in an attempt to keep Akari save but fail. And it was supposed to happen at dinner time. So know the trauma she lives with is from that not what I wrote, even though that would be bad enough// More notes sorry this chapter took time my brother has been keeping the computer to himself more often, comments welcome//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Jan 2021 spell checked//


	8. The what clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Itachi and Shisui's investigation into Akari, and her first bowl of ramen

Itachi searched the shelves of Konoha's library while Shisui searched through some clan books he picked. Shisui closed the last book and sighed loudly. He really thought he would find something in the Inuzuka clan book, but no of course not. He was beginning to think that they would never find anything when Itachi showed him a year book of graduates from before him. Itachi pointed at the picture, and looked as though he found something. Shisui looked at the young girl standing beside a young Hatake and was both amazed and shocked.

"two youngest graduates Kakashi Hatake, and Mitsuki Daiaurufu graduate before their class, the youngest five and four"

Itachi nodded

"look at her eyes, they look like Akari's so lets find the Daiaurufu clan book."

Shisui had never heard of the clan, except once but it was a Uchiha elder just mentioning the word. Being young he assumed he had been talking about actual dire wolves not a clan. They started to look through the clan section carefully. Since it was alphabetical it should not have been hard. But there was no book for the clan in the ds. Itachi went up to the shanobi manning the library and smiled 

"Do you know where the Daiauruf..."

Anbu, the ones that had arrived on the scene on the seventh appeared behind the young Uchiha. Shisui was being lead over by two more. The Captain did not ask he and his men escorted the Uchihas toward the exit. Kakashi was walking in with his daughter and understood by the masks that the young Uchiha had been preying into things they should not be. Akari titled her head as the anbu escorted the two by. She was likely confused but Kakashi just encouraged her to fallow him.

******

Shisui crossed his arms as Hurizen told him and Itachi to leave things lie. And to stop looking into things that does not concern them.

"The only one who will need to know in time is Akari, I told you Shisui that things around Akari are classified and this is for her and the villages safety"

Itachi looked at the Hokage

"so there is a Daiaurufu clan?"

The Hokage frowned

"was and that's all you get, go and forget looking into this understood"

Both Uchiha bowed before leaving. They would not give up and Shisui told Itachi about the Senbei owner mentioning the word before. Itachi frowned getting a bad feeling and suggested leaving it alone at least for a while.

"If uncle knows something then father does, lets just wait for a good time to ask him"

"true Fugaku won't here us out since Hatake did attack Inabi, lets give it some time to cool down"

What the young Uchiha did not understand was that finding out the truth would cause them to question their own clan, especially Itachi.

I sat at the library table at the back. My father took out the onigiri, and steamed pork buns from his bag as I noticed an open book. I went to look at it but Kakashi closed it, and picked it up *hmph.* My father smiled as I narrowed my eyes at him

"no need for you to look at this..."

He opened the bento box with the rice balls before continuing

"Papa wants you to stay here well I go take the groceries back home"

I nodded as he gave me a book from his bag, and went to return the now mystery book back to whatever shelve it belonged on. I frowned seeing the book my father gave me was an education book for math. *I don't have a pencil so jokes on him* I took a cute, dog shaped onigiri from the container and took a bite as Kakashi walked back over.

"Here you go Akari, papa well be back"

He placed a pencil on the table then left ruining my plans of not having to do any of the math.

**Oh poor baby, not like you can't do all the book easy**

*I hate math*

I finished my first rice ball and started on the kindergartner grade math. Kage of course was right, with the questions being easy I quickly went through the book answering the questions. Once I finished I noticed a hand taking one of my onigiri from the bento box and turned to face the thief. It took me a couple of seconds but I realized with the red fang markings on his checks, and spiky brown hair that it was two year old Kiba. Boy was it weird seeing him without Akamaru.

"Hey that's mine"

Kiba just put it in his mouth *oh no, hells no.*

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka, who are you?"

I snarled at him causing the going on three year old to take a step back as his mother walked on the scene. Tsume crossed her arms at her son. Who played innocent tell I ratted him out for stealing one of my onigiri.

"Really Kiba, manners you're supposed to ask"

"Sorry mom"

"Don't say sorry to me you owe her an apology"

Kiba sent puppy dog eyes my way

"I'm sorry whoever you are"

In a way he was right. I knew my father, but nothing about my mother. She was half of me but I had no clue who she was, or even her name. I wondered if Kakashi felt the same way.

"My name's Akari"

"Oh okay, well Akari can I have another onigiri?"

I shrugged and offered him another before picking another for myself as Tsume sat at the table with us. In a way I could see why a women not willing to hold back her power, and that speaks her mind could seem scary to some but I always admired Tsume for it. I wondered if Gaku Inuzuka, and his ugly ass ninken he had ran away from his family yet. In a way I was glade because of his ninken that we never really saw him. I could not get over it's ugliness for the life of me. I do not care if he fought along side Minato Namikage, his dog still ugly.Tsume looked at me as I played with my pencil

"where's your dad Akari?"

I looked at her questioningly as even Kage related to me that he had no idea the head of the Inuzuka knew who I was. I considered to telling her because of stranger danger but highly doubted Tsume would like that.

"Taking stuff home, why?"

"Why'd he think leaving you here alone was a good idea, seriously is he getting a big talk when he gets here"

I felt bad for Kakashi because I doubted her talks where pleasant, they where likely one sided. And loud I could imagine my father cowering with Tsume yelling at him. Kiba even looked like he was sorry for my father as he finished my last onigiri. I looked at the box *when the fuck did Kiba eat the rest of my food, jez.* I could have fun, and ask her if she is my mom but Jiraiya already told Shisui I was not an Inuzuka. So I decided not to but I did want to know how she knew who my father was? Everyone else was assuming he was just watching me.

"How do you know who my dad is?"

Tsume crossed her arms and sighed as if considering how much to tell me

"because I knew your mom, figured when I saw you that it was why I had not seen her around in years" 

I frowned it still hurt knowing that the my mother, who ever she was died having me. Tsume smiled at me

"don't be sad I'm sure she's looking down on you Akari, believe me I'm sure she's happy"

I nodded but still felt bad for Kakashi, who by the way has re entered the library *run otousan run like the wind.* My father walked over but stopped once he saw the look the Inuzuka head sent his way.

"You left her alone"

Kakashi called me over as Tsume stud up. I got up and joined him as Tsume continued her lecture.

"You know how important Akari is and puff you leave her in a library she could have been taken"

I could feel my father's anger and stepped away from him.

(OPV)

Kakashi Hatake was not happy with Tsume lecturing him. He did understand but she did not understand that he just got his daughter back, that all he was doing was taking groceries home so he could be free to spend more time with Akari, and Tsume did not realize that Akari had her own anbu team watching her so Kakashi had no worries in leaving his daughter in a library, in the village safe to go take stuff home. When Akari stepped away Kakashi realized she could feel his anger and he took a breath before turning to the Inuzuka head

"Akari's fine, and what are you talking about, no one knows so..."

"Wrong, kind of I heard that there's a rumor in the other nations, a rumor that our village..."

Tsume went to a whisper so Kiba, and the other people in the building would not here her

"has two jinchuriki and that one has the Dire Wolf Of Destruction, Chaos and Ruin and that the owner of the wolf has hair as white as snow..."

She raised her voice again as Kakashi took his daughter's hand

"so you better start shaping up Hatake"

Akari looked up at her dad as Tsume brought him his backpack, and bento container. How? Kakashi put his bag on his back. He could not over react as it might scare his daughter, plus it would take time for any Shanobi from the other nations to even do anything. Kakashi nodded to Tsume in thanks for the warning and just hoped that not to many in the village had heard the rumor. Kakashi lead his daughter out of the library and picked her up once they where down the steps

"You still hungry?"

Akari nodded and ratted on Tsume's son for eating most of her onigiri. Kakashi smiled 'at least she likes my cooking.'

"don't worry we're going to be eating something way better than onigiri"

I looked at my father trying to think about what he could be talking about as he walked along the streets *Ichiraku...Maybe please please be Ichiraku.* I looked around as we walked, and started to drool as the smells from the ramen stand hit my nose. My dad used the high collar from my shirt to rub the droll before entering the stand. It was busy and I noticed Iruka Umino, at least I was pretty sure it was him, just a young Iruka (13, 22 at the beginning of part 1) along with some other shanobi slurping away at some noddles at the left end. He quickly glanced up and greeted my father after noticing him.

"Hello Kakashi...Who's this?"

My dad sat down and held me on his lap. I looked at the scar that went across Iruka's nose *how did he get it* as Umino waved at me. I rolled my eyes but waved back as the owner Teuchi turned around. His daughter Ayame smiled at me eyes shaped like hearts

"your adorable aren't you, you here for some ramen?"

*Is this a Hatake and Uchiha thing* I nodded as my dad greeted Iruka

"Yo, her name is Akari"

"White hair, the girl Inabi Uchiha assaulted, shame on him she's so little how old?"

*Everyone have to know my history seriously* I took hold of one of the menus basically hit my dad with it as I brought it to my level to look over. The chunin giggled and joked about me being able to hit the Copy Cat Ninja. Kakashi glared at them shutting them right up as I tried to decide between beef, or pork for my first ramen. My father looked the menu over from over my head and made the choice for me.

"two beef bowls"

Teuchi smiled

"coming right up"

Kakashi put the menu back on the counter after lightly taking it from me. I puffed still wanting to finish looking at it then started to look around. I noticed what I assumed was Uzumaki walking our way. It was hard to tell since my dad was in the way, and Naruto was a little distance away. My dad fallowed my gaze, and I felt him tense up. Kakashi forced me to face forward and put his arms closer around my sides so I could not turn around. *What the fuck?* I puffed up my cheeks annoyed tell the two bowls of ramen where placed in front of us.

(OPV)

Kakashi fallowed his daughter's gaze as she turned around on his lab, and intently started to the right. He tensed up when he realized it was Minato's son. Hurizen had warned him to keep the two jinchuruki apart.Everyone was still unsure if it was safe for the two to even lock gazes. Kakashi forced his daughter to look ahead, and blocked her from being able to turn around. Which caused the other shanobi to look, and his daughter to squirm tell the two bowls of ramen were placed in front of them. With Akari distracted by the bowls of beef ramen Kakashi glanced as the blond boy with the three whiskers wondered close to the stand. Minato's two year old son looked toward the stand. Kakashi frowned 'sorry Minato sensei I would get him a bowl if Akari was not here but her safety comes first.' Then Naruto continued on his way as Akari tried using the wooden chopsticks. With the bowls being to big Kakashi stopped his daughter before the bowl titled over. He noticed extra slices of beef, and egg in the bowl Akari had chosen so he looked at the owner

"I did not ask for extra Teuchi"

The Ramen stand owner shrugged and continued cooking.

"It's on the house the girl looks like she could use the extra"

Kakashi nodded and used his chopsticks to feed the noodles to his daughter from her bowl. He ignored the other ninja as they awed over his daughter. Teuchi was glade the girl slurped up her noodles. She looked small, and he wondered where the white haired girl's parents where. He also could not help but take note of the blond boy walking aimlessly by his stand again. It made Teuchi wonder even more where this boy's parents where. At least hers had the smarts to hire a ninja to watch her. Akari finished the noodles, and meat before slowly titled the ramen bowl so it covered her head, and hands as she drank the broth. Kakashi let her eat the rest of toppings on her own so he could eat his ramen before the noddles got soggy.

I finished the left over toppings that got stock at the bottom of the red, and white ramen bowl before I licked my lips *defiantly the best ramen I'd ever had.* I did not even have to ask. Teuchi placed another bowl, this time of miso pork down in front of me as my dad finished his in like two seconds. The other ninja pouting at missing seeing his face since they where talking *you know Papa that eating to fast is bad for you.*

******

My dad paid for the eight bowls of ramen. Even the other shanobi where looking me over probably wondering where I put it as I stepped outside the stand. I should have probably paid more attention because before I knew what happened I was trampled by a green blur. I felt the weights under the orange leg warmers hit my skull, then my head hit the ground. I grabbed my head, and held back tears as the dirt road seemed to spin.

"My eternal..."

"Guy you fucking baka you can't just rush around there's fucking Kids in this village"

I tried to stand up but fell back on my butt, which I did not mind since I was sure I probably had a concussion from Might Guy's leg weights. Iruka bent down near me. His face doubling, and spinning. He turned to my father.

"She might have a concussion Hatake, her nose is bleeding"

Iruka suddenly put himself over me and I heard something slam into a building across from us. *My nose is bleeding* I touched my left hand to my nose,and noticed red on the fingers as Iruka stud up.

**I would not worry to much, I'll help out once I finish with your back for the day**

I felt nauseous and Kakashi picking me up did not help. He teleported and we were suddenly on top the Hospital's roof. I could not take the spinning anymore so I put my head against his chest and closed my eyes as I heard two sets of footsteps approaching us.

"Poor kid, first Inabi and now she gets run over by Might Guy"

"And she was just here for a check up"

"Yeah yeah just get her looked after"

"Alright fallow us back to the room"

"I'll notify the Hokage"

As we entered the staircase I heard one less set of footsteps so I tried to look. Kakashi was fallowing a hooded Anbu. When the Anbu looked I noticed a red half moon on his mask *seems to be a lot of those ones.* I winced and closed my eyes again as we made it out of the stair case. We went into the first room, and I recalled it as the same one from earlier.

"Nurse well be in soon"

The anbu left as Kakashi sat beside me on the chair next to the bed. I crossed my arms disappointed at being back in the hospital. A nurse walked in as my dad checked my nose. He used two fingers and lightly checked the bones.

"What happened, I was told it could be a concussion?"

"She got trampled by a lunatic shanobi after we ate at the ramen stand"

"I'll get her something for her nausea"

The nurse left as I felt my nose stop bleeding, and Shimura walked in fallowed by Hurizen, and Kinoe. Danzo shock his head trying to egg my dad on as the Hokage sat down. I lied on my back and looked up at the ceiling as Hurizen Sarutobi waited for answers. Kakashi rolled his eyes

"Guy trampled her trying to get to me at Ichiraku"

"Not on purpose I hope"

"No I highly doubt he noticed her"

I put my hands on my stomach in an attempt to keep from throwing up as the nurse walked back in with a medic ninja. She gave me a pill as the medic ninja started to check me over. The glowing tingled, and he was lucky the pill was working because otherwise he would be wearing ramen noodles. The hokage looked at the medic who told him I had a small concussion but would be fine before healing me a little, wrapping my head in white bandages and leaving. I felt better and sat up as my dad stud up. Hurizen took his pipe from his mouth

"we need to discuss something"

"This about the rumor Tsume told me about?"

"Yes I think it best we discuss this back at your home, I'm sure Akari is due for a nap"

My dad nodded and picked me up. I puffed up my cheeks, and starred at Shimura. Kinoe tilted his head. He probably was trying to figure out if he should worry about my action. *I kick your ass to Tenzo* I let the air out of my cheeks and stock my tongue out causing Danzo to narrow his visible eye at me. I pointed at his covered one and shock one of my fingers at him like a mother scolding her child *I know your secret.* Kakashi looked at me

"what Akari?"

I grinned and went to open my mouth. Shimura snarled interrupting me.

"she's ill mannered is all that is...But she gets that from her father doesn't she"

"Enough, I'm sorry Hatake I'll see you at your home in an hour"

My dad nodded and carried me out of the room. He looked at me, and sighed

"at least you can tell evil when you see it, don't ever take nothing from him got it?"

I nodded my head as he continued walking.

******

(OPV)

Kakashi put his daughter down next to the entrance of the ShurikenBucks that was located near the Amaguriama on Tea Avenue. He looked at her as she picked in the side window of the business. Kakashi bent down once his daughter got enough of looking inside, and faced him

"stay here, no moving from here"

Akari swayed back in forth on her toes with her hands interlocked behind her back. She nodded yes so he went inside the business. The sooner he could get his daughter home the better. Kakashi sighed he blamed himself for not holding Akari's hand when he let her down to pay for the ramen. If he had Akari would not have been trampled. This day was a bust, and it had been going will enough. Kakashi waited in line behind two other villagers to get his daughter the drink she wanted. He blamed her wanting the cookie and cream creamy chill on Shikaku's son.

"Hey Kakashi"

The silver haired anbu rolled his eyes then looked to see the Hokage's son sitting at a table with Kurenai Yuhi 'they should just admit they're a thing and get it over with.' The teenagers probably wanted him to go sit, and blah blah blah with them but Kakashi had no care or time for that. His daughter was waiting for him, and Hurizen expected him at home when he arrived. Kakashi ordered the small drink, and a dog faced shaped cookie for Akari. He would soon have to reintroduce his ninken to his daughter. He frowned. Kakashi had expected to have Shai help with Akari's adjusting process. He had always believed the jack russell ninken would come home. He had raised all his ninken so loosing Shai to him was like loosing family. Kakashi paid for his order and took the items. He just wanted to leave but Asuma, and Kurenai fallowed him out.

I took a quick step back as Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi fallowed my father outside the ShurikenBucks. If I had not Asuma probably would have bumped me on to my ass. It was like I was a ghost, which I did not mind really being used to it but my father did not seem happy. I could not blame him, I had just been concussed by another of his old school mates *stupid bushy brow sensei.* Plus as a fellow introvert I wanted out of the situation just as much as my father. Before either could open their mouth my dad barked telling them to move, then he grabbed my left hand. *No don't put the attention on me seriously* I hide behind him. I liked Asuma (17 turns eighteen on the 18th of October) and Kurenai (18 birthday June 11th so it passed) but Kakashi had always been my favorite Team Jonin. I liked Asuma's ninja knuckle knives mostly, and currently wondered if I could convince my father to get me a pair when I get older. Kurenai smiled noticing me first

"she's cute what clan she from?"

Asuma more so took note of my goggles. And asked about them. Kakashi gave me my small creamy chill ignoring them. I looked at the small, brown bag that looked cookie size after taking sip from the black, plastic straw.

"Come on Hatake everyone knows you're watching the kid Inabi hurt so where's she from?"

*Everyone's going to call Naruto clueless, maybe they should look in the mirror* I watched my father glare at the Hokage's son. Kurenai tried to calm the tension that was rising between the boys.

"Asuma just means that the girl is new to the village so everyone's curious where she's from"

"She's not new"

Kakashi handed me a dog face shaped chocolate chip cookie after looking away from them *kawaii.* It was almost a shame to have to bite the cookie's ear off, almost. The icing on the cookie made it look like a Shiba Inu dog with a red collar.

"What are you talking about the kid just showed up on the seventh"

Kakashi sighed taking in a deep breath annoyed. So I bet the other ear ruffly off from picking up on his emotions *how does Hiashi deal with this seriously?*

"she's been away is all, now if you don't fucking mind I need to get her down for a nap before she's up all night"

"Wow Kakashi don't bite my head off, we're just asking"

"well stop, because it's classified shit so if you really that curious go bug your old man and leave me alone"

My dad picked me up, his body shaking from holding back his anger. I took a long ship of my drink trying to avoid it. Asuma crossed his arms

"whatever Hatake, I don't see why you where put in charge of watching the kid I could do it"

I rolled my eyes *so he was always jealous of Kakashi.* Kurenai narrowed her eyes at her future baby daddy

"Asuma really, the Hokage choose Kakashi for a reason"

"Well he choose wrong, the kid's been injured already under Hatake's watch I..."

"You're clueless just like everyone else"

My dad started to walk away. His face filled with rage but his black eye showing pain. I put my head on his shoulder and offered him the rest of my cookie

"you're a good Papa."

Kakashi stopped and looked at me for a couple seconds. His visible eye filled with tears, and he put his forehead to mine.

"Thank you Akari, I love you so much."

********

(OPV)

Kakashi polled his daughter's white pajama shirt over her head. The shirt and pants had strawberries all over them. He helped her into her crib and placed her new toy next to her old black, and red teddy bear Patch. Akari yawned and stretched ready for her nap. Kakashi smiled and polled her pink blanket up to her shoulders once she laid down. 'You couldn't do this Asuma, even Minato could not get Akari to sleep so easily' he watched his daughter fall asleep then left to prepare dinner, and await Hurizen's arrival.

Hurizen walked into the two story, traditional looking home. Kakashi lead him into the kitchen on the left that he had sat at yesterday after the anbu incident. The Hokage was concerned. He stopped smoking his pipe and sighed as the teenage father continued prepping the fresh fish.

"The rumor has reached the fire daimyo, he well arrive tomorrow and he's not happy"

Kakashi almost cut his hand with the knife he was using to fillet the fish he got for his daughter at the market. He already had his savory fish salted, and ready to be broiled. The daimyo usually only made an annual visit in March so this was not good.The Hokage continued

"as you're aware Akari was not supposed to arrive tell she was much older, he is expected to arrive noon tomorrow and has demanded your and Akari's presence"

Kakashi rubbed his temple before continuing filleting the fish. He hated anything to do with the governing side, specially since it was them that sent his child away. He sighed then put the rice into his rice cooker as Hurizen frowned the situation was more dire then he wanted to let the teenage father know. Kakashi started playing with one of his shuriken as the Hokage changed the subject.

"Since the Uchiha where in the room the Medic ninja did not want to discuss Akari's weight but we'll do that now, obviously Akari needs to put on weight"

Kakashi frowned

"I was not sure with Akari being half if she would need to eat like her mother but I guess she does"

"Exactly what does that acquire?"

Kakashi stopped spinning his shuriken from in between his fingers remembering his soulmate.

"High protein, a lot of it,she always carried beef jerky in her pockets came in handy when we got stock in a cave during a thunder storm for a couple of days"

"Are you sure you have enough for her dinner?"

Kakashi shock his head no, by the time he even met Mitsuki she was three, and for a short time her father had been around. And being to busy trying to make his father proud, and being young Kakashi did not really pay any mind to the amount Akari's mother ate not tell they where older. Hurizen rubbed his beard

"then Akari well have to just eat what she can, she must be drawn to meat"

Kakashi nodded remembering the spare ribs she had wanted for a snack earlier.

"There is a chance that this also could be being made worse by her kyuubi"

"What do you mean, Uzumaki's fine other than only eating instant ramen when left on his own?"

Hurizen sighed

"yes, but the truth is Naruto only has half the Ninetails fox inside him where your daughter has all a kyuubi stock in her, and one that is beyond the tails level there was bound to be a cost to having that much chakra in an infant's body, it's why infants are not used for jinchuruki normally"

Kakashi got up and started cutting vegetables for an extra side

"but her seal lets the dire wolf release some like Uzumaki's"

"No not once it was strengthened, that seal that was placed over her old one stops it from releasing chakra, it was Minato's only choice at the time"

Kakashi glared at the third, pissed why had not anyone told him these things?

"Seals show when the Kyuubi is helping right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Akari's seal is showing"

"For how long?"

"I only noticed it when I put her down just now but it could've been there before it's why I figured it worked like Uzumaki's"

"I'll need to check it"

Kakashi put the vegetables in a steamer then went to get his daughter.

I looked down the stairs. The smells of the cooking food had woken me up. I went to take a step when my father appeared. He quickly swooped me up and raised an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"How'd you get out huh?"

"I went over the rails duh"

"duh, we getting sassy with Papa now"

I smiled and nodded my head as he started down the stairs. Kakashi told me that Hurizen was here, and wanted to see me. More so he tried to make the Hokage out as a grandfather being here. I rolled my eyes annoyed as Kakashi entered the kitchen. Hurizen Sarutobi greeted me warmly as my father put me down and went to continue with cooking.

"hello Akari you have a good nap?"

*If having a good nap is reliving Bear Jerks death, and waking up to smells of cooking fish then sure Hokage sama* I stretched my arms over my head and sock my head no. The Hokage took his pipe from his mouth as I noticed he was looking at my abdomen area that was probably visible due to me raising my arms. I put my arms down, and polled my strawberry shirt down *perv.* I crossed my arms and walked over to a chair in the kitchen to wait for dinner. I yawned and put my arms on the table as Hurizen asked me if my head was feeling better? I nodded yes as my dad put a large plate with four fish fillets, rice and steamed vegetables down in front of me. I picked up my red chopsticks as Kakashi handed them to me, and started eating. Kakashi sat across from me with a a saury fish. So I assumed it was his favorite salted, and broiled saury. I ate the vegetables then started on the fillets as Hurizen was given a bowl of rice by my father.

Once we finished eating I was offered me a coconut flavored lollipop. My dad bent down and gave it to me. He lifted my shirt as I sucked on the frozen lollipop. I looked down and blinked twice as I was seeing what I assumed was my seal *cool.* It looked like a yin and yang wolf tattoo with a sun, and moon.

My dad picked me up and held me as the Hokage approached. I realized seeing the seal that Kage's sky blue marking on his forehead was likely a sun.

**Took you long enough to realize Akari, yes and no it's both**

*half and half awesome*

I continued eating my treat as Hurizen put his right hand on my abdomen this caused Kage low growled suddenly. I was not expecting it, and dropped my lollipop. I frowned looking at the coconut treat on the floor. The hokage removed his hand

"it's fine...Are you alright Akari?"

"Your hand is cold"

That was partly true, anyway. Kakashi rubbed his hand through my hair and got me another lollipop before putting me down

"why don't you go see if there is something on the television will I finish speaking with the Hokage"

I started on my new coconut lollipop then nodded and went to the living room.

I watched the scary movie I found on the television intently tell my father came in,and looked to see what I was watching. Kakashi quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off *no it was just getting good dad, seriously huff.* He looked at me

"you'll give yourself nightmares miss, come on lets get your teeth brushed so you can go to bed"

I got off the couch and fallowed him to the washroom on the left. He waited for me to get up on the stool before handing me my pink toothbrush with paste on it. The paste made me smile because it made me think of Tsunade's summon. I started to brush my teeth as my dad did the same. His black mask was around his neck. I used my pink bubblegum mouthwash then spat in the sink while my dad grabbed his peppermint mouthwash.

"lets see your pearly whites"

I smiled big showing my teeth making Kakashi smile.

"Looking good, go bathroom before we go to bed Papa will be outside the washroom"

he left and I got used the toilet before rewashing my hands. I joined Kakashi and we went upstairs to my room. Kakashi put me in my crib and waited for my to poll my blanket over my shoulders. I grabbed Valentino as he asked if I wanted to hear a bed time story.

"Yes"

"There once was a strong clan, a clan so strong and big that no other Hidden village could get near Konohagakure, they had many enemies but one was not from the other lands but from within...The Uchiwa, they where jealous of of the clan..."

*Uchiha*

"Why?"

"Because they wanted to be the strongest in Konoha, but with the stronger clan around they could never be the strongest, but one day the strongest clan fell and only two plus their companions survived..."

I held my dino over my eyes and held back my tears. This was not a story, it was more than likely part of Konoha's history. My dad stopped so I lowered my toy to see if he would continue. Kakashi gave a small smile

"one of the survivors was the clan's princess, she had white spiky hair and unique eyes known only to that clan, the princess was young but entered into the Academy along side many other kids including a Uchiwa who tried to put her down but she never let him..."

"She sounds strong, did she ever meet a prince?"

Kakashi nodded

"she did she met her prince before entering into the Academy, but it would take her prince some time to realize how he felt, the princess became the strongest of her time along side her companions of course, they where so strong that she could have been the fourth..."

*Shit woman, why'd Minato get chosen if they had someone like h...My mom*

**Took you long enough, yes he's trying to tell you about her**

I yawned suddenly and my eyes blinked so Kakashi ended the story. He kissed my forehead then went over to my dresser where the dark purple ribbon was and touched it before turning off my light *stupid kid body...Obito picked on my mom, jerk.* I closed my eyes after a couple of minutes of looking at the ceiling trying to picture what my mom could have looked like, and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. The Early Visit Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kage's real eye color

I woke suddenly the feeling that today was not going to be a good one lingering in every fiber of my being. Kage growled

**Not one of your feelings again, what now?**

*I'm not sure* I sat up in my crib and looked out the closet window.I could tell it was still early in the morning because there was still some stars visible in the morning sky. I grabbed my teddy bear Patch and grabbed my legs around his body. I then held him close, and put my chin on his head. As I tried to think of what could be wrong I tapped my fingers on Patch's chest.*Nope* All I could think of was that maybe Uchiwa would make an early masked appearance. It would be early since Obito's first appearance is when he kills Itachi's teammate in March when the Fire Nation's feudal lord or daimyo makes his annual visit.

**Then we well be careful**

I nodded then put Patch, and Valentino near the rails. I carefully crawled over the rails and held on tell I was sure my feet were touching the floor. I grabbed my toys one at a time polling them through the rails space before going over to my small white table. I sighed. It would be difficult to get my art supplies and toys downstairs. I grabbed my crayons after putting my dino with my sketch book. I left my room and slowly made my way downstairs, not wanting to wake my father.

The living room was quiet, to silent. I figured it was just because it was early in the morning so the house was still mostly dark. I put my crayons and Patch on the coffee table.

"You watch those Patch, I'll be right back"

I started back for the stairs but suddenly felt the need to look behind me when I had my hand on the stair's rail. There was nothing or no one there so I quickly made my way up the stairs, and back to my room *stupid scary movie.* I grabbed Valentino and my brown, leather sketch book and started back for the stairs. I stopped at my door way because I heard a noise downstairs. It was quiet so I could not tell what it was. Kage laughed at my fear.

**Akari, seriously you are stronger than you think check it out**

I swallowed but slowly started back for the stairs. I slowly took my first step, my heart racing as I heard footsteps downstairs. I continued down the stairs holding my objects close. I slowly listened once at the bottom. The footsteps where in the living room *oh no Patch.* I put Valentino, and my book down careful not to make any noise before starting toward the room. I picked around the corner.

A cloaked, teenage figure was now standing in the left corner where the room was still dark. I leaned against the wall trying to calm myself and decide what to do. My kyuubi snarled

**We send the intruder packing, look at the wall and tell me what you see**

I raised an eyebrow but did as told and looked at the wall. To my surprise I was seeing like a hyuga's Byakugan. I could see into the living room. And I could see the figure's chakra, and chakra points. *What the?*

**Yes, you understand now**

*I'm like a hyuga*

**Hmm and a Uchiha**

I felt scared. This meant that I had used genjutsu on the Anbu who broke into our home the other day.

**Yes Tsukuyomi, just a little different then Itachi's**

*I don't remember doing it*

**You where scared, with some training you will be able to control the genjutsu**

*that's why the goggles, dance dance though I'm way cool*

**Alright miss awesome lets go get the intruder**

*hmm...I don't know how to do gentle fist, I'm not trained in it all I know is somehow you can put chakra out of your points and affect someone else's flow not how to*

**All you can do is try, that intruder is barking up the wrong tree**

I slowly made my way back into the living room, holding my left hand close to my left side with my fingers close together, and flat. I kept my right hand in a normal position. The figure jumped out at me without a word. As the cloaked figure was over me I hit him or her with a flat palm. Like when Hinata will hit Naruto after the treasure hunt thinking he is a fake. Except I hit this persons stomach area due to my size. The figure was sent flying back into the book shelves. I blinked *ouch* looking at the figure with the wooden book shelve broken, and books everywhere.

A sudden snarl forced me to turn around to see huge, brown Bull closing his jaw on the head of a second figure shattering the mask, and sending blood through the air. I liked Bull,Bisuke, Uhei and Pakkun the most out of my dad's ninken. Kakashi picked me up as the second intruder was taken to the floor. *Dead* my dad took me to the kitchen quickly.

"Are you okay, why are you up?"

Kakashi put me down on the kitchen table as his eight ninken walked into the kitchen. I could tell my eyes where still active because I could still see chakra points. I closed them and held them tight trying to calm my nerves. I opened them after taking a deep breath and luckily they had deactivated. My had moved my bangs out my eyes, and looked at me worry written on his face, and in his bicolor eyes.

"you okay Akari?"

I nodded yes as Urushi jumped on the table

"what do you need us to do boss?"

Kakashi went to the fridge as Pakkun joined his pack mate. I reached out and touched Urushi's long, spiky tuff of hair on his head as my dad grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. The light brown, and white ninken wagged his tail as I scratched behind his closet ear. Kakashi smiled grabbing a spoon and handing me the cherry yogurt. I took the spoon and started eating as my dad instructed his ninken to search the property. They quickly left as my dad went to check on the first intruder.

"Stay here Akari"

I took a bite of the yogurt and nodded as he left. *I'm on a table so I'm not going anywhere* I continued to eat tell he came back after a minute, and picked up the phone. I could imagine the Hokage not being happy by this call. Fast asleep, and ring ring. His dream interrupted.

(OPV)

Kakashi had no clue who these intruder where but he knew they where not Anbu that worked for the Hokage. He knew as he dialed the Hokage's number, and as Pakkun showed back up that his minuter pug had bad news.

"Looks like the men that where guarding the property got offed"

Pakkun hopped by using another word for killed the going on three year old would not be anymore frightened, and in shock than she already was. Akari finished the yogurt started to crawl to the tables edge. Kakashi was busy talking with the Hokage so Pakkun jumped up stopping her from getting off the table. Akari gave a challenging look to the pug who did the same.

"No way kid, your dad would kill me if you fell off"

Akari crossed her arms then looked toward the hall as the other ninken arrived back. Kakashi hung up, and picked up his daughter.

"I'm grabbing some things, watch her while I go get the stuff"

Kakashi put his daughter down and went to gather supplies as Akari went over to the biggest dog and hugged him 'things haven't changed, she still likes Bull the best.' He went upstairs quickly and went to his daughter's room. He grabbed a couple outfits, and new pajamas before going to the bathroom and grabbing supplies from there. Kakashi went to his room and put the supplies in his backpack. He quickly changed into a black muscle shirt, and black pants 'you can't wear your anbu attire well you're off duty Kakashi, I won't blah blah blah' he put his hitaiate on covering the sharingan then put the anbu wrist guards on. Kakashi polled up his black mask then grabbed extra clothing and money. He shoved them in his bag and picked it up leaving his room.

As he made it downstairs he stopped in his tracks. Akari was on Bull's back holding his spiked collar having him trot around the kitchen table with the others giggling. 'Jez, someone wants a pony' Kakashi did not mind that his daughter was riding his ninken. She weighed so little it would not harm him, and would make it easier to get her out of the house.

"Alright lets go Akari, giddy up Bull"

I smiled big and tapped my heel against the bulldog's sides. My feet just reached Bull's sides but he got the hint and barreled forward, happily knocking my father over for mucking him. The other ninken fallowed him toward the front door. I giggled as my father walked over and narrowed his eye at his ninken. Kakashi opened the door and allowed everyone outside. I looked up at the sky as the sunrise took the last star from the morning sky. Kakashi fallowed next to Bull as we went to the front gate. I was having fun riding Bull but this did make me remember about my pets. My dad looked at me as I frowned.

"what's wrong Akari?"

I shrugged

"I miss my dogs, and cats"

Kakashi's ninken lowered their heads like they felt my pain as my dad seemed like he was thinking about something or someone else as he opened the gate. I felt bad for making them all sad but my dad smiled

"it's fine to miss them Akari, but know they're watching over you."

I nodded it did help talking about the loss. Kakashi looked towards the lake for a second then told me to keep a good hold of Bull's collar. I did not understand tell we started running across the water why I would have to hold on. I had forgotten that his ninken could do almost everything a shanobi could. I tightened my grip as Bull ran along. I looked down, if I was older I would have ran my hand through the water as we went but I would fall off the Bulldog if I did that at this time. I thought I saw a shadow in the water but figured it was fish since I only seen it quickly.

I looked ahead as we reached the center of the lake and got the feeling like when I had when I felt the bandits, but closer. I turned toward my father to see hands grab his ankles. Before I could blink he was taken under the water.

"PAPA"

Pakkun took charge jumping on top of Bull behind me.

"Keep moving we need to get across, keep Akari safe"

The others all responded in unison before continuing on.

"Hai"

I shock my head but was to scared to let go of Bull's collar. I looked around as I felt the same feeling again. As I looked to my right an adult with a Amegakure forehead protector, and jonin jacket was jumping out of the water. Guruko and Akino tackled the ninja down. I looked to see the Jonin go back underwater and I became frightened that he would harm them, or just come back as we continued on. I had no weapons and a fear of drowning. I was shaking like a leaf but was relieved to see the wooden dock Sasuke would learn his fireball jutsu on getting closer. But that relieve was short lived as a the Amegakure ninja jumped out of the water ahead of us and through a _Kibaku Fuda_ (explosive tag) attached to a kunai. I closed my eyes as Bull Jumped and turned himself sideways as the Jonin used the snake hand sign. I and the others were sent flying. The sounds of the ninkens whimpers echoing in my ears before it turns to a loud, constant static noise as I hit the water.

I could feel myself sinking but the pain that was going through my body kept me from being able to save myself. I slowly opened my eyes to see fish, and the Ame ninja reaching out. He grabbed my shirt and held a syringe in the other. It looked like the one the Anbu would use on Kurenai's old student Yakumo Kurama so I figured it had a sedative in it. As he went to use the syringe a katana sword cut his head off at the neck. I panicked as the blood from his corpse flowed around me, and accidentally opened my mouth taking in water causing me to fall unconscious from the lack of air.

********

I felt myself coughing then my eyes opened *that's not a bad sight to see after you think you've died.* Eight year old Itachi smiled as his onyx eyes locked with mine. He kept eye contact for a couple of seconds, making it even more difficult for me to try and breath, before he turned to look to his left.

"She's opened her eyes Otousan"

I tried to sit up but Itachi urged me to stay down as I heard footsteps approaching. I looked around remembering what happened, and realized I was in a room, and on a bed. And not a hospital's room. I swallowed as Fugaku Uchiha stud over me. I closed my eyes before he could see mine making him frown, more than he was.

"Good, the Hokage will be here soon I will have your mother bring her some water"

"I can do it Otousan, Akari is more familiar with me"

"Fine, make sure Sasuke stays out"

"Yes"

Itachi got up off the bed and disappeared as Fugaku stud, arms crossed maybe two feet from me. I felt tears fill my eyes *where's Kakashi, or his ninken? Did me being here just kill him?* The Uchiha head sat at the end of the bed as I started rubbing the tears away with my hands

"Your Otousan is in another room, don't worry the medics will arrive soon."

I nodded but kept a frown on as Itachi arrived with a glass of water. He closed the room's door on little Sasuke. I could hear him huff then walk away, but could not hear what Sasuke was mumbling about. Itachi put the glass on the nightstand then helped crop me up on the white pillows before holding the cup to my mouth.

"Not to much or to fast Itachi"

Itachi rolled his eyes making me grin against the glass as Fugaku got up and left the room.

"Your Otousan treat you like you don't know what your doing to Akari?"

I shock my head no after swallowing the water. Itachi put the cup back on the nightstand and grabbed a scroll from the desk near the bed *is this his room?* Fugaku must have been real strict because I could not even tell the room belonged to an eight year old. There was no toys, I mean I knew Itachi was into knowledge and yes he is a genin, but you would think there would have been at least one toy. He is only eight years old but I guess toys was not on Fugaku's mind either when he took Itachi out on the battle field at four, and turned him into the pacifist he is today. Itachi lowered the scroll, his onyx eyes still on the writting

"oh it'll start, maybe not now but it will."

I giggled which really hurt, and caused me to cough. Itachi asked if I was okay as I continued to cough. I shock my head no as the pain in my chest got worse forcing me to lean forward, and for my mind to start to panic. Itachi put his scroll down, and put me back against his pillows

"try to calm down Akari, you are injured so it's best to stay down, and relax"

"Pa..Pa"

At this moment all I wanted was my father. He was my only family and I was scared. Itachi polled his white blanket up to my shoulders and laid next to me. He consoled me as I sobbed by humming what sounded like a lullaby to me. I slowly stopped sobbing so I could try and figure out the words when Itachi pushed my bangs away from my eyes.

"hush moon goddess, sleep so your light may shine in the darkest night"

I yawned then closed my eyes as Sasuke opened the door.

(OPV)

Fugaku put a finger into Hatake's wound on his left side and snarled. His wife went to stop him as Kakashi groaned in pain.

"I have seen that dojutsu in one other clan, you tell me now who is the girl's mother is?"

He dug it deeper forcing the jonin to grab hold of the bed's side as more blood seeped out of the wound.

"then you tell me when the Wolf gained that wolf?"

Kakashi took the pain and glared at the Uchiha head in anger, and defiance

"what can't take looking at a permanent reminder of what you did? You even care about all those babies, and children that died..."

Fugaku took his finger out, and punched the son of the White Fang. Mikoto put her hand on her husband's shoulder

"he's injured...Also you now owe me that date night"

Fugaku snuffed and grinned his teeth

"again how is the mother?"

He was not going to consed his loss tell he was sure he had lost. The bet had been made years ago between him, and his wife. The teenage father refused to answer. He put pressure on his wound, and ignored Fugaku. Irked the Uchiha head grabbed a kunai, and shoved it in the wound cutting past the bandage Hatake was using.

"You fucking...Bastard"

"Now"

Kakashi winced as the Uchiha twisted the kunai in place.

"Fine...Fuck Mitsuki Daiaurufu"

Hatake grinned his teeth as Fugaku stud up and shock his head.

"Talk about what I did, you killed the last Daiaurufu because you decided to have premarital sex, she was what twelve"

"You better shut up, you don't know anything"

"Don't know anything, lets see no Mitsuki and an almost three year old child"

"Fugaku"

Mikoto shot her husband a warning glare. She considered Fugaku to be going to far. Her husband took one last shot at the teenager

"A child you did not raise, when did you send her away hmm, where was she, with family or did you care Hatake?"

Kakashi jumped off the king size bed in their master room and knocked the head over. He started punching Fugaku's arms he put up to protect himself. Tears running down Kakashi's cheeks fell off and landed on the fabric of the Uchiha's sleeves.

"shut the fuck up...I did not kill Mitsuki...She did not die from child birth, she was not supposed to fucking have Akari tell February you fucking baka...She was poisoned...You poisoned her did int you, just like you poisoned her clan"

Kakashi grabbed Fugaku's neck as he did the same.

"That's Enough The Both Of You"

With her sharingan activated Mikoto sent Kakashi flying back toward the bed with a single kick. She then slapped her husband as he rose to his feet.

"You've gone to far..."

She looked at Kakashi

"No he did not poison Mitsuki, you get back in that bed and lay the fuck down."

The sixteen year old laid down 'no wonder they where friends.' He rolled himself onto his uninjured side so he could not look at the Uchihas. He was done, and Mikoto knew she would not be able to get any important information from the young father so she sighed. Now knowing how early the girl was born made her size compared to the others her age make since.

"Out Fugaku, I would suggest you go make sure Sasuke is not causing Itachi to much trouble well I try and re treat Kakashi's wound you made worse"

Fugaku sighed then left the room as his wife grabbed new bandage for the wound.

I stock my tongue out at Sasuke as he crossed his arms, and huffed after Itachi picked a book to read to me. I liked how much this annoyed him. Itachi sighed as he held me close to his chest.

"fine Sasuke but you lie at my side, and no pushing Akari she is hurt"

Sasuke smiled, stock his tongue out at me and joined us on the bed. Itachi opened the book as his father walked in

"what's going on here?"

*Stupid Sasuke, my Cutetachi time, and now his dad too* Sasuke smiled

"Niisan is going to reading a book"

"I can see that, when did you let the girl lean on your chest Itachi?"

"She was upset and wanted her father so I let her lean close for comfort.."

"Will he hummed her a song"

Itachi shot his little brother a glare *rat.* Fugaku narrowed his eyes at Itachi

"you where humming...Up the both of you, the girl..."

"Akari"

Itachi sat up, and leaned me against his pillows slowly

"her name is Akari."

"Akari needs her rest, you two can go wait for the Hokage and let me know when he arrives"

"Yes Otousan"

Itachi put the book on his desk then took Sasuke and left the room. I polled the blanket up to my shoulders as Fugaku approached the bed. He looked me dead in my eyes activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I know what you are"

Suddenly we where with Kage, in the large room within my subconscious. Kage was on his feet growling. I looked around as Fugaku approached the bars of my kyuubi's cage. I noticed two wolf statues high up the wall, one black and one white with more bars going across from them. They acted like an extra barrier for the cage. And I remembered what my seal looked like. I went up to the bars and finally noticed a circular lock that matched the seal where the lock should be. There was also tags with writing up the bars where they connected. God, how was I not seeing this before?

**Fugaku Uchiha, I suggest you leave**

"so you can tell who I am, so you knew who you where growling at on the tenth of October"

**Why have you come?**

Fugaku stopped near the bars as Kage lowered his head snarling, all his teeth showing. Before he could answer Kage started laughing. It scared even me as it echoed through the room.

**Did you think you could control me, because Madara could control the Fox, laughable no there is only one eye that can control me and I am sealed within the only wielder**

"you most hate this village, the fourth sealed you within the girl just as your fight with the Ninetails was getting.."

Kage's laughing interrupted him as it started again

**Sealed me within her on the tenth is that what you people believe...**

Kage snapped at the bars forcing the Uchiha head back

**I was sealed within the girl when she was born NOW...**

the room started to shack and Fugaku stumbled

**I SAID GET OUT**

suddenly the Uchiha head vanished as I landed on my butt.

"Okay, wow"

I stud back up as the black, giant dire wolf with sky blue markings laid back down.

**Much better but you should leave as well Akari**

I nodded and left after looking at the kyuubi once more. His eyes had stopped glowing red, and now were orange in color.

As I opened my eyes I saw Fugaku leaning against a room wall, his chest rising and falling heavily. I looked as Itachi opened his room door

"The Hokage has arrived...Are you okay Otousan?"

Fugaku straightened up and nodded before leaving with his eldest. I swallowed taking in the new information I had gotten from that encounter.


	10. The Early Visit Part 2

(OPV)  
Sasuke happily walked beside his older brother. Of course he feels bad, but thanks to Akari he and his brother got sent out of the home. And Itachi promised to train with him. As they neared the compound exit Shisui called out and ran over.

"Hey Itachi...Is everything okay?"

Shisui could see the concern in his best friend's eyes. And it was only around ten in the morning. Shisui had just gotten back from doing two low ranking D rank missions.

"Is it the explosion on the lake, what was that?"

"It was Amegakure shanobi"

"exploding the lake?"

Itachi shock his head as Sasuke puffed up his cheeks 'why is she always getting in my way now?' He let the air out as his older brother covered his ears.

"Not the lake Akari"

Shisui was confused, what would the explosion have to do with the white haired girl?

"What...Akari but what was she doing even up at sunrise, and near the lake?...Don't tell me she was on the lake, where was Hatake"

Itachi nodded yes, and took a deep breath he did not want to say anything bad about the Jonin but he was making it real hard.

"Apparently he thought it was a good idea to cut across the lake..."

Sasuke polled his hands away and crossed his arms

"niisan you said we would go train."

Itachi was just glade it was not his little brother that was the one that got caught in a tag's explosion. But he felt concerned for Akari, more than he felt her father was.

"We well Sasuke, just give me a minute"

"Fine"

Itachi rolled his onyx eyes at his brothers comment then continued after recovering his ears.

"They where both injured, but only Akari was caught in the explosion"

"Seriously"

"Yes, Hatake was fighting another Ame ninja under water when Akari, and his ninken came under attack, and then well I was comforting her he had the gall to get drunk"

"Drunk, how he's only sixteen, where'd he find alcohol?"

"My father apparently had a bottle of shochu (Japanese vodka or brandy type liquor) in his nightstand that he drank"

Shisui had nothing to say. He could not come up with the words to describe how he felt. But his friend was not done yet 'it gets worse really?'

"And now Akari is having surgery well blaming herself for the whole thing"

"She's at the hospital?"

Itachi shock his head no

"no they were to worried about moving her, so she's getting operated on in our kitchen."

Shisui's draw dropped as Itachi explained that his mother had sent him to keep Sasuke out of the home tell the surgery, and everything was cleaned up. And that his father had other members checking the lake just in case any other Amegakure ninja are still hiding out. And that the water was off limits tell Fugaku was sure it was safe. Itachi let go of his brother's head as Shisui shock his head.

"I'm done missions I guess I'll go with you Itachi since I can't go swim"

Shisui also was not sure if he could stop himself from running in to the Uchiha main house and punching Hatake, so distance would be a good thing. He fallowed his best friend and his little brother back out of the compound, and into town.

******

Tsunade crossed her arms at the silver haired teenager as he throw up into a bucket. She was beyond floored to have had her teammate Jiraiya track her down, take her away from her gambling so she could return to Konohagakure. Then after healing three Anbu from a genjutsu she had to operate on a child not even three years old just as she was going to leave.

"Pathetic"

Oh she was beyond not done yet. As Kakashi laid back up right on the bed she continued

"Not only did you risk your life, the lives of your ninken but the life of your daughter, no don't you block me out Hatake..."

Tsunade bent over the teenager as he looked away.

"You want to know what that poor girl was thinking before she was put out, that the whole thing was her fault, and her papa was mad with her, and instead of me being able to have her parent come in and comfort her so she did not go under thinking like that you got drunk, and I could not let her see her Otousan like that so I had no chose but to just sedate her..."

She grabbed Hatake's black muscle shirt

"You think I like operating on children boy, I don't"

Hurizen put a hand on Tsunade's arm that was holding the young Jonin letting her know to let go. She did and backed off going to sit on a chair Mikoto had brought into the room. Her student Shizune (18, 28 part 1) offered her a cup of lavender tea to help calm her emotions as Kakashi tried to hide his tears behind his hands. He was so busy blaming himself that he forgot that his daughter might feel the same way. For Akari to have gone under thinking he was mad, and blamed her made him feel like Asuma was right. And that Akari was better off being raised without him. Before Hatake could say anything Tsunade spoke

"enough of your self pity she should be up, Shizune have Jiraiya bring her to see her father"

"yes Lady Tsunade"

I blinked a couple of times before opening my eyes to a face I thought I would not be seeing tell I was twelve. Jiraiya smiled at me

"hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

I took a look around realizing I was in a kitchen. I took a breath, and though it hurt, and I could feel stitches it was easier to breath. It had felt like I was suffocating trying to breath before. Now it was just a little painful.

"Better I think"

The Sannin nodded as a black haired teenager walked in. She looked like Tsunade's student but younger.

"Tsunade says she can see her father, just be careful when you pick her up Jiraiya"

I swallowed. Kakashi probably did not want to see me. His ninken that he raised got hurt, or maybe even killed trying to protect me. And all because of me being a jinchuruki. Jiraiya picked me up carefully after wrapping the yellow blanket around me after removing the iv, and oxygen from my nose. He carried me into the hall as I shock my head. He stopped

"what is it?"

"He won't want to see me"

"What are you talking about, of course he will, you didn't do anything Akari"

Jiraiya continued on as I became worried that he was wrong. I still planed on punching Orochimaru for killing my pets,twice to be exact once while he is a bad guy then again when he is a good guy so I could imagine how Kakashi felt about his ninken being hurt. And how he would hold the grudge for it.

I put my head against Jiraiya's shoulder as we entered the room. It was full of people, and my dad was lying in a large bed. Tsunade got up off a chair and walked over. She checked my pals by holding my left wrist since my right hand up was wrapped in white bandage. She then took me, carefully from Jiraiya and went over to the bed where my father was. I covered my eyes not wanting to see how angry he was as the future fifth laid me down on his right side.

"Everyone but Jiraiya and the Hokage can get out"

Shizune, Mikoto, Fugaku and other medic ninja left on Tsunade's order. Even though I could swear Fugaku mumbled about this being his home, and his room. He most have because I watched through my fingers a sandal get thrown at his head just as he reached the door *you go lady fifth, fifth sama*. Kakashi put his hand on mine.

(OPV)

Kakashi took in the sight of his daughter once she was laid next to him. She was scared, covering her eyes thinking he was mad at her. Her right arm was wrapped in bandages along with her head, and her wet strawberry pajamas had been replaced by a white jumpsuit with red roses all over it. With two of the chest buttons being undone he could tell her body was likely wrapped as well. He failed when it mattered most again. He put his right hand on his daughters hands, and slowly lowered them. His daughter would not meet his gaze. Kakashi was afraid this could not be undone. But he would not let her blame herself for something that was not her fault for any longer.

"Akari, look at Papa"

The girl slowly met his gaze. Her eyes had tears, and where full of guilt. Kakashi took her hand into his, and slowly rubbed it. Realizing how little she still was Kakashi teared up

"Papa is not mad at you, I could never be mad at you, Akari this was not your fault...This was my fault, I was the one that made the mistake"

Akari started sobbing about his ninken, and hearing the cry before she hit the water so Kakashi picked her up, and carefully laid her on his chest

"they're fine Akari, Bull is resting at the animal hospital and the others are going to heal up, it takes more than an explosive tag to take down Papa's pack."

The girl seemed relieved and yawned before closing her eyes. Kakashi looked at Tsunade concerned.

"It's normal, she likely will be tired for the rest of the day, should get some food in her, make sure she takes her pain medication and rest otherwise it'll just take time"

Hurizen frowned. The Fire Daimyo was supposed to be arriving at noon, it was already ten and now Akari just got out of surgery. He hoped the feudal lord did not expect anything but Akari's presence at this point. He looked at Kakashi disappointingly as his pupil got up and left. Kakashi wrapped the yellow, large blanket around his daughter after carefully placing her back on it. He sat at the edge of the bed as the Third gave him the yukata's he brought. Kakashi frowned the idea of having to dress up for some lord at this moment was not what he wanted to do. But he did need a change of clothing so he took the bag with his inside, and went to change after Mikoto looked into the room, and told him where the bathroom was.

//picture found on pinterest,//

I woke as I felt myself being lifted. The words "I'll change her after she eats" rang in my ears as I rubbed my left eye as I was held up by Kakashi's left arm. I grabbed the soft, black fabric of his yukata as he fallowed the Hokage out of the room. Shisui appeared along with Itachi as we neared the front door. Kakashi sat me down, the yellow blanket falling off my shoulders as he went to put on the brown sandals he was given to go with his yukata. Sasuke started to take off his blue sandals while glancing at my dad.

"Is there a festival?"

I was wondering the same thing, but adult males wore yukata all the time. I was pretty sure that was what Fugaku wore when off duty. And what was with him always keeping his one arm in it? I had always thought maybe it was injured or something when I first watched the anime. Shisui bent down and looked at me

"hey Akari you feeling okay?"

I stretched tell I felt pain in the left side of my chest from doing so. I was feeling groggy from the surgery but fine other wise.

"okay"

"You sure you look a little pale?"

*I do?* I blinked as my dad moved my hair out of my eyes, and face. He checked my forehead which started to scare me.

"Akari can you breath for Otousan?"

I did as asked my chest shaking as I took a breath *I'm fine...I feel fine.* Looking concerned my dad picked me up. He put a hand on my back.

"Try again Akari"

I took another breath, this one easier than the last. Hurizen took out his pipe

"she might need an oxygen treatment, nothing to worry about take her to the hospital, get her food then meet me in my office"

My dad nodded as the third left. Shisui took off his sandals while giving my dad glances. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him

"problem?"

"Yeah, but I'm not saying it with kids in the room"

"Kids huh, last time I checked you're a kid"

My dad picked up a brown bag ignoring the Uchiha as he crossed his arms

"you're only a teenager, and who cares if you made Jonin at twelve look at what happened."

*Thems fighting words Shisui* my dad glared at him, then sighed as I copied his glare

"bad Shisui."

Shisui put on a shock face as I stock my tongue out at him, and Itachi finished taking off his sandals

"did you expect Akari to take your side Shisui, that's funny"

"really Itachi"

Shisui shot his best friend a look as Sasuke went to join his mother as she called him. Fugaku crossed his arms

"not going to say anything with the kids around hmm...Take your leave Hatake"

I put my head on my dad's left shoulder as he opened the sliding door, and we left.

I was glade to be out of the Uchiha compound but I was back in the hospital. A nurse put a mask over my head, and mouth then turned on some oxygen as Kakashi rubbed my left hand. I took a deep breath taking in the air as the nurse left the small room. I felt fine, really but if everyone was saying I looked pale then I guess the air will not hurt. After five minutes I got bored, Kakashi had let go of my hand and was reading *pockets most be water proof.* His Icha Icha book looked dry, and like new. I reached for it but my dad held it out of my reach

"not for you."

I rolled my eyes then looked as Jiraiya walked in the room. Kakashi closed his book, and narrowed his eyes at it's author. The sannin smiled

"now come on..."

"No, you can go"

This made no since to me. Jiraiya was his sensei's teacher, and favorite author why did he seem mad at him. Jiraiya sighed, and lowered his head while turning to leave.

"I'll be at the meeting with Shikaku"

"So, I said you can go"

I watched Jiraiya walk away confused, and a little sad. He is my favorite sannin so any time I could spend with him before he starts training Naruto I wanted. I pointed toward the empty door way trying to get answers. Or I wanted my dad to get the Toad Sage back. And what meeting? What am I missing here. My dad put his book away, and sat on the large chair with me. He put me on his lap and held my hands.*Na ah dad* I pointed back at the door way getting annoyed. Kakashi frowned and moved my bangs out of my eyes

"not now, he's busy"

*oh he seemed real busy Kakashi* I pouted and tried to remove the mask again. I almost had it off my mouth when my dad put it back on.

"Leave it on Akari, your treatment is almost over then we can get some breakfast"

I sighed then looked up at my dad. He seemed upset for some reason.

(OPV)

Kakashi kept his composer for his daughter, but on the inside he was cursing the Toad Sage. He could still remember the Sannin's involvement in his daughter being taken away. And the fact that Jiraiya had access to his daughter while he could not even find her made it worse. Akari was obviously upset that he had not allowed the Sannin to see her. It all made Kakashi feel even more upset. Jiraiya had had no right to bond with his daughter. He sure did not need to take tell the seventh to arrive with Akari. Kakashi snarled in his mind. He could have taught Akari to handle her senses. Kakashi smiled down at his daughter noticing that she was looking up at him. This was not her fault. He kissed her head then asked what she would want to eat. Akari used a finger and made a long line in the air. Kakashi tried to think 'line...Line...Stick?"

"Do you want rice, meat or seafood?"

Akari's head began to spin at the options. She used her fingers and made a little space in between her thumb and index finger, then cutely put of her hands on the sides of her checks and pretended to be a fish moving her hands. Her father got the clues right away, and Akari was glade this seemed to cheer him up.

"Rice, and fish...Got it."

The nurse walked in and turned off the oxygen before helping take off the mask. Akari smiled happy to have it off as the nurse left. Kakashi picked up his daughter and left the hospital.

I smiled as I was handed a skewer of _Goheimochi_ (plain rice that’s mashed into a flat, spade-shaped rice cake. It’s then skewered, brushed with a sauce such as miso or soy, and grilled over an open flame until it becomes toasty and aromatic). I had already eaten three skewers of Shioyaki (fish that is salted, then is threaded on the skewer to look like a swimming fish, and grilled over charcoal). My dad bet into his goheimochi as we started for the Hokage's office. I staid close to my dad's side since I was concentrating on my food, and not where I was going.

"Looking good Hatake"

I looked up to see Asuma, Kurenai, and Might Guy. Uninterested in them I continued eating. My dad had stopped so I put myself just behind him while wrapping my tongue around the now empty skewer. The stick still had some of the taste from the rice, and miso sauce on it.

"Are you off duty...And why are you wearing a yukata, last time I checked the Kanto festival is in July?"

My dad sighed, and quickly glanced down at me with his eye as I poked the back of his left leg with the skewer *on guard monsieur.* Kage laughed as I pretended it was a fencing rapier and went from a guard to a lunge at the space to my right *take that Shimura.*

"That's so cute, looks like she might become a master swordsman, look at that form already"

"The youth in her, who is she again?"

I stopped fencing, and hide behind my dad. Kakashi picked me up

"Yeah I'm off duty, and the Hokage's waiting to see me in his office."

He continued on leaving questions unanswered. He reached the Hokage's building before he raised an eyebrow at me

"where'd you take swordsmanship lessons huh?"

I shrugged, and grinned as he started up the spiral stairs *when I was ten.*

The Hokage smiled as we entered his office. I noticed my dad's obi (yukata sash) was red even though it was almost hidden by the black hakama pants he was wearing. Hurizen greeted me then made sure I ate. I showed him the empty skewer as my dad explained what I ate.

"She could use more but since the daimyo is arriving soon I wanted to have time to get her ready."

*Daimyo...But he visits in March* I found the Hokage's trash bin and dropped the skewer in to it as Kakashi crossed his arms as the Hokage continued

"I know you're upset with Jiraiya..."

"So you called me in here to plead on your pupil's behalf"

"He and Shikaku will be there at the meeting on Akari's side, and I wanted to insure that you won't let your emotions get in the way when we get started, if you need time take it now, help Akari in her yukata then relax, I or her Dai chichi are capable of watching her tell it starts"

*Dai chichi...Oh godfather...I have a godfather?* Kakashi sighed as I put on my thinking face. Naruto was named after Jiraiya's book,Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi main character and that's how the Sannin is his godfather. So I most have a middle name or something that connects me to mine, but who? Kakashi looked at me for a second

"fine, her Dai chichi can watch her again..."

He bent down to my level and showed me what was inside the brown bag. It was my yukata layers, and I smiled touching the red bow which most be why my father's obi was red. So we matched a little. Seeing the yukata, and it's accessories made me excited. I had always wanted to wear on. My dad smiled

"you like it Akari?"

I nodded yes as he picked me up.

"Good lets get you dressed up"

//Picture 1 for her yukata look, and 2 for her hair piece. Both from pinterest//

Once dressed I happily showed off to the Hokage. Hurizen smiled before Kakashi took my left hand. My dad lead me outside the Hokage's building and down the stairs. I kept my eyes on the stairs since I was wearing traditional setta sandals, and was not comfortable walking in them yet. Once we made it down I saw Shikaku Nara, with Jiraiya talking. They stopped once we approached. The Nara bent down

"well doesn't someone look like a princess."

I smiled big, and nodded then looked up at my dad.

"Could you watch Akari tell the meeting Shikaku?"

The Nara head picked me up

"of course I'll watch my goddaughter...Take your time and relax"

I sat on his right arms easily and played with the deer hide, flak jacket *awesome* as my dad told me he loved me, and would be back. I nodded

"okay Papa see you soon"

Kakashi smiled then walked away. Jiraiya smiled

"looking good Akari, feeling okay?"

I nodded yes then yawned. Shikaku sighed

"she's all dressed up so I can't just put her down"

"Isn't it a godfather's job to spoil their godchild you could try sugering her up"

I was for it but the Nara was not.

"She'll crash probably right in front of the Daimyo"

*So the guy thinks of everyone as pones* I puffed up my left cheek then looked around tell I noticed who I assumed was three year old Shino with his parents. I yawned again and stretched before putting my head on Shikaku's shoulder as Shibi Aburame and his wife approached with young, three year old Shino.

"Hello Shikaku, Jiraiya how's this?"

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep not interested in the conversation in the least.

I woke as a door opened, and smells of cookies, and other bakery goods hit my nose. I realized we where inside the ShurikenBucks as Shikaku ordered me a large creamy chill,and cookie. He sat me on a chair near the window and asked me to stay put while he waited for the order. I was not going anywhere. I was still tired but it was probably closer to the meeting time so I figured I should stay up. I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them in a way that allowed me to look out the window. I watched people walk by tell as Shikaku brought me my cookie, and cream chill I noticed a sound I always loved. Hooves pounding the earth. It made me miss my mustang Scarecrow's Legend. I excepted the drink, and cookie as someone came in the shop

"The daimyo has arrived."

This caused the people to start talking. He was visiting early so I could not blame the people. Shikaku picked me up then handed me my drink, and cookie as people went to get a look. I only wanted a look at the horses, who cares about some rich guy. I sipped at the creamy chill as we made our way back to the Hokage's building. There was eight rows of two horses in harness, and samurai dressed riders holding their horses near by the caravan. I bet into the chocolate chip cookie as my father walked over to us.

"Horses"

He carefully took me from my daichichi. I gripped my drink harder tell I was on his right shoulder, and could safely take a sip.

"Yup, lots of horses"

I looked over the samurais horses, and stopped once I noticed a lone chestnut near three bays. The horse was lifting his front, lifted the hoof a lot. Considering the roads are dirt it was likely a stone got stuck so I pointed at the chestnut making my dad look

"yeah pretty chestnut"

I pointed down as the horse lifted his hoof again. The horse backed up as his rider polled on the red, rope reins bumping one of the bays. I was upset *most not be his horse, I thought samurais had a bond with their horses.* Kakashi looked at me as I frowned. He put me down as the chestnut lifted his hoof again causing the rider to poll the reins again.

"You new at riding or something"

The samurai narrowed his eyes as my dad approached.

"That's none of your business sir"

"I wouldn't give a crab if it wasn't so obvious the horse has a stone in his hoof"

Kakashi bent down picking up the chestnut's hoof showing his Hatake clan symbol on the back of his yukata. This caused the samurai to apologize for his rudeness. Turns out the chestnut belongs to another rider who offered the horse for use since this guys horse got hurt before departure. Once my dad cleaned the hoof, and picked the stone out the stallion had no issue holding still. I quietly walked over and rubbed my left hand on the chestnut's muzzle and nose bridge as he lowered his head to my level. Horses eyes are so soulful but their always seemed to be an extra amount of soulfulness in a wild horse's eyes that horses hand raised did not have. And this chestnut had that extra soulful look in his eyes as we connected.

"You better be careful Hatake this stallion was caught from the wild, Toshiie likes catching his I can not guaranty her safety"

My dad picked me up but did not seem to concerned. Kakashi petted the chestnuts star marking then carried me away as the Daimyo, and his court exited the caravan. Hurizen told the shanobi to unharness the eight horses and put them in the corral *corral, where?* I had no glue Konoha even had stables, but with horses as transportation for some folks it would make since.

Turns out the daimyo's caravan horses where put in a corral area made within the Hokage's resident walls. Along with the riders horses. The samurai looking riders left after making sure their horses where watered, and had oats. I loved the samurai kura saddles hanging on the fences, and touched the stirrups of one after getting away from my dad who stud with the Hokage talking to the feudal lord. Abumi stirrups always looked weird to me being used to english or western style stirrups. But I had always wanted to try a pair to see what it was like for the samurais.

"Somebody likes horses hmm"

I hated that voice, and turned my head up to meet Danzo's gaze. He was about to speak when my dad walked over and picked me up.

"You need to stay with Papa Akari, I know you like the horses but not right now"

I stock my tongue out at Shimura as we walked toward the Hokage's building where everyone was starting to enter. He narrowed his visible eye at me before fallowing.

(OPV)

Kakashi picked up his daughter as she put opposite arms in her yukata sleeves near the entrance to the meeting room. Danzo went in as he moved Akari's bangs out of her eyes

"you need to listen to Papa okay Akari?"

He was kicking himself for everything up until now. He was still feeling the alcohol he had drunk, his daughter was injured and they now had to go sit in a meeting with a feudal lord that was not happy. Kakashi needed his daughter to behave. Akari nodded then he noticed her take a sharp breath. Kakashi went into his pocket of his hakama pants, and took out the new bottle of pain medication. He took out a small plastic spoon and hoped Akari would like the taste of this medicine better than the last. His daughter kept her mouth closed as he put the spoon with the pink liquid up to her mouth.

"This one is new Akari, it'll taste better I promise"

His daughter was remembering the taste from the more adult med she had before. But with Tsunade's help a strawberry flavored pain medication had been developed just for Akari. The girl finally opened up as Hurizen came out to check what was taking him. Akari shock her head lightly, and stock her tongue out at the medicine bitter after taste. The Third smiled as Kakashi slipped the bottle back in his pants, along with the spoon before joining him.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow as he sat down with his daughter around the large table noticing the Uchiha head, and his eldest. Shikaku Nara was on his right and whispered that the feudal lord, and his court wanted Fugaku present. And that Fugaku wanted his son present since he would become head of the clan one day. The Daimyo had his fan over his mouth but it was obvious he was glaring at the youngest in the room. Akari tilted her head at the lord before putting her hands on the wooden table. The daimyo closed his hand fan suddenly casing the toddler to remove her hands from the table. Kakashi comforted his daughter holding her closer to his chest.

"Last I remember the agreed upon age was ten was it not"

His three advisers backed him up

"yes lord the agreed age was ten"

"Instead I hear word of what turns out to be true from the other nations daimyo"

He pointed his closed fan at me. With his power over the village I got scared and buried my face into my father's chest. He wrapped his arms around me as the feudal lord continued

"everything could be destroyed if it escaped again so why is that child here, when did it arrive?"

I could hear my dad grind his teeth under his black mask before Danzo spoke up

"on the seventh my lord"

This did not help the situation. So Hurizen tried to explain that I was here due to me almost being kidnapped.

"The safest place became Konohagakure my Lord, I understand you are upset but every precaution is being taken to insure the girl and the boy stay apart tell we are sure it is safe"

*Oh that explains why my dad acted so weird when Naruto was wondering around* Itachi did not want to be here, and saw no need other than the lord wanting to yell at the toddler for Akari to be here. Which was only frightening the girl which he did not like. The lord's advisers advised him to calm down before speaking

"has there been any incidents with the girl?"

"What type of incidents?"

"Anything that could cause concern?"

Danzo more than happily spoke up

"I was kicked for no reason the day of the girl's arrival, quit hard I might add"

*Should've kicked him out the window* I crossed my arms removing my face from my father's chest. Jiraiya chuckled

"that was my fault my lord I forgot to let the girl take a nap so she was grumpy when we arrived"

The daimyo kept his fan in front of his face but nodded. *Looks like the game has began for him* I rolled my eyes as his advisers chatted amongst themselves for a couple of seconds

"Still grumpy or not she attacked someone of high rank for no reason, anything else? We sure hope not"

"she attacked one of Fugaku's clan members on her first day as well, drawing blood and leaving a scar"

I puffed up my left cheek *Inabi asked for it* as my father spoke

"that Uchiha attacked first, she was defending herself"

I did not like the way Shimura was vilifying me, and I could tell neither did my dad. Things now turned on my father. The daimyo wanting to know his age, and who he was. The Third answered

"This is Kakashi Hatake, the girl's father...He is sixteen lord"

The daimyo waved his fan

"the son of the Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, do we allow every shanobi to father so young?"

"No lord, of course not..."

My dad covered my ears as I let the air out of my cheek. I could tell the conversation was still going on but with no lip reading skills. *Oh wait isn't that part of the sharingan* I hesitated but activated my eyes, and regretted it right away because the room went black causing panic amongst the adults.

"Release"

The room went back to normal and I could see everyone looking at me *sorry, I was trying for something else.* My dad swallowed as the advisers started freaking out. Itachi jumped in lying saying it was him, and not me. The Hokage quickly went with his lie as it calmed the advisers, and feudal lord down.

"I don't think he is ready Fugaku, even though he is a strong genin already I don't think politics is his place yet Itachi you may leave."

Itachi bowed and left giving me a small smile on his way by. I closed my eyes as my father started rubbing my back and shushing me. Hurizen quickly suggested I be allowed to leave

"the child is probably in need of some sleep by now"

"the sannin can take her"

Kakashi hesitated but allowed Jiraiya to take me from his arms and watched me be taken from the room. I was glade to be out of that meeting. Jiraiya smiled at me as we exited the Hokage's building. 

"that was a nice try Akari"

"Why'd everything go black?"

"You went to stage two, and you where scared Kiddo, it's going to take a lot of training for you to get good at genjutsu but I'm sure you'll get there"

I crossed my arms as the Toad Sage put me down *does it really take that much to use genjutsu, guess I should start working on my mind.* Jiraiya started down the stairs with me fallowing. He stopped at the bottom and waited for me since I was taking my time due to the sandals.

"So you want a nap or food?"

"Both"

Jiraiya smiled and had me fallow him to the Hot Springs District. I knew it had the hot springs, and restaurants and houses so I looked around tell we reached a building that caused me to droll. The smell of the meats smoking made my stomach rumble. He smiled down at me

"you'll like this one even more it doesn't just have smoked meat, it has pizza cooked in a fire oven I figured you would want something you're used to"

I nodded and looked at the name of the resturant wanting to remember it Oishii Kunsei (Delicious Smoke Meat) before going in. The place was packed so we sat at the back of the resturant in a both. I could not reach the table so the sannin handed me a menu before looking over his. The waiter arrived and took Jiraiya's order while I tried to decide between pizza flavors.  


"she's so cute is she your granddaughter?"

This is not the first time that mistake was made. Back during our travels on the way to Konohagakure plenty of women assumed I was either the sannin's daughter or grandchild. I was pretty sure those thoughts even crossed Shisui's mind when we first met. Jiraiya shock his head no

"just babysitting for a friend, she'll have a meat lovers kid pizza and a blue cola on ice"

"be back with your orders"

I put my menu on the table and went to ask Jiraiya about the cola when he answered 

"yes Blue cola is our Pepsi, and Red is our Coke."

I nodded then asked my other question

"why is he mad with you?"

The Toad Sage sighed

"figured you would have picked up on that, for now lets just say he has good reason"

"okay but you are going to explain right?"

Jiraiya nodded but told me he would explain when I was older as our orders arrived. I smiled at the small, single person, meat pizza. It was cut into six slices. I took one as I noticed my sitter had slices of smoked, beef brisket on his plate with mash potatoes and green beans *it really is like home.* In the end I was to tired to eat the whole pizza. I ended up only eating two slices and drinking half my cola. Luckily they put my other slices in a takeout container. Jiraiya took me to his home and put me down on a shikibuton.

********

I was woken by the sound of yelling. I could not make it out at first but then I recognized my father's voice. But he was not fighting with Jiraiya. Something else was going on. I got up and left the room and noticed the anbu leader from the seventh. He greeted me and went to pick me up but I stepped back as my father appeared in the hall with six other anbu trying to hold him back *what the fuck is going on?* It was obvious Kakashi had been fighting. His chest was raising and falling heavily, he was sweating and had a cut on one of his arms. One of the six anbu members mask was half shattered leaving only the red half moon, and left half of his mask. The squad caption turned to them

"you're making this more difficult for your daughter Kakashi, let us do our job."

I backed up three more steps as my dad glared at the white cloaked anbu while slamming two that held his right side into the wall

"no one's taking my daughter from me."

The others scattered as his left hand started to spark blue, and the sound of birds screaming forced me to cover my ears *chidori.* As Kakashi went to move earth walls surrounded him. One of the other members with a bird mask called out

"I can not hold him for long take her, and go Buntaicho"

Before I could blink I was picked up, and was held in a forest. I started squirming tell he put me down. I went to run but my left arms was grabbed. I glared at the squad leader tell I saw the Third walking our way. Hurizen's eyes looked sad as he greeted him

"I see you must have had some difficulty"

"yes, Hatake is obviously distraught he was using his lightning blade before I teleported, he has Akari upset and confused there really was no need for it"

Sarutobi shock his head while taking a drag from his pipe

"I am very sorry..."

He looked at me as I kicked at the anbu's legs

"It's okay Akari you must calm down."

I started crying 

"I want my Papa"

Hurizen frowned before picking me up

"you'll see him in a little, your taking a little vacation does not that sound fun"

"why isn't Papa...Coming?"

The tears started blurring my view as my ears caught the sound of fast moving steps. The anbu leader took out a kunai as my father appeared. Things went in slow motion. Kakashi was charging, screaming for Hurizen to give me back when a different anbu landed on top of him. The force of this guy landing from high up slammed my father into the forest ground.When I saw his mask through his hood I recognized him as Konohamaru's father. The one that appeared after next to him had the mask that was shown for his mother.

"You should not be charging at the Hokage Hatake"

The one anbu staid on top of my father putting a kunai to his neck. I started crying so Hurizen held my head close to his shoulder

"there was no reason for this to traumatize her Kakashi, please take her"

"of course"

Konohamaru's mother took me from the Hokage's arms. I quickly bit her shoulder causing me to be dropped. I hit my head but got up. As I went to go toward my father I was picked up. The woman anbu held me facing away from her. I started squirming, and kicking.

"That's a nasty bite you have there, lets calm down"

(OPV)

Kakashi attempted to rise but with Hurizen's oldest son on his back holding a kunai to his throat he could not. Akari was crying, and could not be consoled. Kakashi snarled and gave it one last try. He manged to unbalance the older anbu and avoid getting cut by the kunai. He stud up and started forward. Akari was his child, no one was taking her from him. Not even for a minute let alone two weeks. The Hokage glared at him before surrounding him with a dome of earth by using Earth release barrier; Earth prison dome of magnificent nothingness.  


"take her to the safe house"

"Hai"

Kakashi heard teleporting and the sound of his daughter's cries disappeared. Hurizen snapped at him from the other side of the walls

"there was no need for this to traumatize Akari, we have no chose, we would lose the villages founding Hatake and I have more then just you to worry about more than just Akari"

Kakashi snarled remembering his sensei's words when he took newborn Akari from him 'one for the lives of the many.' He punched the hard rock walls continuously tell Hurizen lowered it. Kakashi fell to his knees and started sobbing, his tears falling to the earth. Hurizen Sarutobi put his hand on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry but you will get her back in two weeks, once you do you will have another week off tell then you can come back to work once you're ready"

With that the Hokage left.


End file.
